


Celestial Warrior Moon

by WeirdRaptor



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, M/M, Not your typical Sailor Moon fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11794158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdRaptor/pseuds/WeirdRaptor
Summary: As a dark entity prepares to destroy the world of humans, only one group of soldiers can stand in its way. Will they succeed, or will they fall? An Alternate Universe retelling of the Sailor Moon series. Please R&R. Cover image by SomeoftheFame.This work will be the first in a series of fanfics that retells each story arc.





	1. Prologue

Celestial Warrior Moon:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

**Author's Note:** First things first. Celestial Warrior Moon as a fan-based work is going to be very, very different from both the manga and anime. As much as I love both, I've decided to recreate Sailor Moon going at it from a completely different angle. My story includes several OCs (though they are all members of the supporting cast), I've changed how transformations and powers work, I will be introducing Sensei out of order, the monsters they face will be very different, some backstories will be different, and the violence will be much more intense.

Journal Entry Unknown, Apr 3rd, 1992 AD

They call us The Keepers. We are an alliance that has guided humanity through its many advances for a thousand years…and protected it from the things that lurk in the dark corners of the earth. But I am getting ahead of myself! I must start at the beginning, one thousand years ago. I am Myddin, former Chief Advisor to Her Majesty Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium: The Moon Kingdom.

This is not my story, nor hers'. Nor even the story of the Moon Kingdom or the members of its court. This is a chronicle for all. Humanity has been on the edge of annihilation for millennia. Man, woman, and child go about their daily business happily, only because they are unaware of so much happening beneath the mundane existence that they know. They know not know how dependent they are on the few that dare to venture down into the deepest depths where dark things stir.

We are The Keepers. We are the last of a once great race of beings, The Lunarians of the Silver Millennium. We were a peaceful people of long lives and great knowledge. One day, we observed a new life upon the earth's surface: humanity. Short in lifespan, but with great potential. We took it upon ourselves to educate them and be their guardians. We did so for thousands of years, making ourselves less and less known to them as they became more capable of surviving on their own. We would be content to watch their progress from a distance one day.

However…it was not meant to be. Something dark entered our galaxy. What It was, is still unclear. Its intentions, however, could not be less ambiguous. It was a harbinger of chaos and destruction, reaping death wherever it went. My people were quick to intercept Its path, and It did not take kindly to us. I accompanied them to serve as witness to the event. I could never properly describe the beast before us. Envision viewing something through the extremities of your peripheral vision. It appeared as blurred, soft, and weak. No hard angles or sharp edges. Its true form remained hidden to me, a shapeless form concealed under a cloak of hollowness. In a word: imprecise. Henceforth, It was a dubbed The Entity.

We were quick to begin our assault. Just as that thing was beyond my ability to portray, so was the true form of Its attack. We never discovered what became of those poor men, but The Entity left me alone for reasons I never fathomed. The only thing that stopped it was the power of the sacred power of our Queen. We sealed in the North of earth's two poles, due to lack of knowledge and ability to destroy it. We dared not store in our home or anywhere close to living creatures. We had hoped to see the last of it. As time went on, our scholars studied It while we continued our mission.

Right under our noses The Entity spread Its influence through the earth, making way for distrust and hatred of the Silver Millennium. A Dark Kingdom rose to power in Europe at the height of its Dark Age. It was led by The Entities' followers. We first discovered them during one of their Masses, speaking hymns to it. They waged war on the rest of the world and on us. They took hold as a nameless power over the peoples, using dark creatures that had long haunted man's nights as their army.

Upon further observation we found energy was flowing forth from It, but we could not stop It. We could only limit its power as we had and maintain Its prison. It needs additional power to escape the shell Her Majesty incased it in. We intended not to let it obtain any.

On the eve of our princess's wedding, they came. They sundered our home. Alas, our dear Queen fell, but by her graces, was Chaos and its legions stopped, but not permanently. A few of us survived to reach earth to dwell among mortal humans. Even fewer remain now, but we must endure. We were sent here for a reason. We must continue our original mission, and await the awakening of the Celestial Warriors. Our task to is to ready them for what is it to come. All our hopes rest with their coming. I only pray that their arrival will be in time, and Heaven help us if they cannot contend.

The Entity stirs. It's time once again near. Its attention turns to finishing what It began so long ago. I can feel it in the air. It gathers Its forces once more. Whispers of dark dealings in this world's underground speak of the return of the Dark Kingdom. Where are the Celestial Warriors? Are they truly coming?


	2. Chapter 1: Crybaby Usagi Makes The Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now enters the main cast.

Celestial Warrior Moon:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

**Chapter 1**

**Crybaby Usagi Makes The Scene**

Tokyo, Japan, 1992.

"Alright, Yamagata, the truck's coming in. Over," A voice cracked over the radio.

"I hear you, Nagano, and I hear the truck. Opening the door now. Keep an eye out. Over," Yamataga spoke into the receiver.

Yamataga turned to his men and nodded his graying head. A young man in a ballcap went over to raise the overhead door. He was obviously nervous and fumbled with the handle.

"Calm down and just open the door," he heard Yamagata's aged voice say.

The worker nodded to his employer and tried again, this time lifting the door open. Then he stepped aside and allowed the delivery truck to back into the storage facility. It came to a stop inside. They heard the motor turn off. Then the driver hopped out and went around to the back to open it. He unlocked the back of the truck and swung the doors open. Inside were piles and piles of wooden or cardboard boxes.

The short, squat driver turned around to face the thirty-something men in the warehouse, and then stepped out of their way. Two of Yamagata's men climbed into the back. They knew exactly what to look for amongst the packed materials. They reemerged a moment later, each carrying three black metal boxes about the size of a briefcase. They each bore a different Kanji on the lock.

They set the boxes down in a row across a long table in the middle of the warehouse. The table was located directly under a bright light.

"Nagano, is everything still clear out there? Over," Yamagata asked.

"Yes. All the monitors are showing nothing, nothing, and nothing. Over."

"Good. Have your men report in, anyway. Over."

He put away the two-way radio and turned to his men.

"Alright, let's open them up," Yamagata ordered.

A skinny man with long hair and a leather jacket stepped forward and unlocked each case. Then he stepped back again as Yamagata looked in each and every case. Precious gems, diamonds, and other jewelry all lied on padded and soft lining in each of the six cases. Eighteen each per case.

"So far it seems like you have done well. Bring in Dr. Okinawa."

On cue, the doctor was escorted in. The short, frail old man laid his briefcase down next to the boxes containing the precious stones. He took off his thick, wide-brimmed glasses which were replaced by his Jeweler's Glass. He took out some other instruments from his briefcase and went over to the table to begin the long process of studying the stones, one by one. The time spent was was worth it. When he was done he nodded to Yamagata.

"The rocks are all genuine," the doctor's throaty voice croaked.

Yamagata nodded to a woman in a business suit. She took out a check and handed it to the driver. He accepted and bowed to Yamagata. Then he got back into the cab of the delivery and drove off into the night. The overhead door was pulled tightly shut again once he was gone.

"Am I going to be dragged out my bed again next week as well?" Dr. Okinawa asked Yamagata, somewhat wearily. "I have to tell you, Sato, these late nights here at the warehouses are starting to take their toll on me. I'm not as young as I used to be. Neither of us are."

The short, skinny gemologist pushed his thick framed glasses up to the top of his nose. The taller, heavy set built Yamagata just chuckled.

"You will have to forgive me, Uryu," Yamagata replied. "I don't have an answer for that right now. So far our client has told us to keep them coming in until they've found what they're looking for."

"Oh yes, this one diamond to end all diamonds they seem to think exists," Dr. Okinawa said dryly. "Ugh. Well, the sooner they find it or accept that this chase is just wishful thinking, the better."

Yamagata laughed again.

"As long as they keep the yen coming for these weekly drop offs, I could care less what they have us smuggle in," Yamagata replied. "Oita, take Dr. Okinawa home, make sure to use the "taxi". Uryu, your fee will be waiting there for you when you arrive, as usual."

"Thank you, Sato," Okinawa bowed.

He turned and left, followed by his escort. They left out one of the side exits. Yamagata turned to his henchmen.

"You all know the drill. Hey, Greasy, you can comb that mop on your head into place any time. We have a schedule to keep," Yamagata spoke. "You're paying attention now? Good. As I was saying, a different driver takes one box and brings it to a different drop off point. You will leave them there and do not look back. Kagoshima, Miyazaki, Kumamoto, Kochi, Shimane, and Shiga are tonight's drivers. Now before you go…"

Yamagata reached into his long coat pocket again, pulling out the two-way radio.

"Nagano, report in. Over."

Silence on the other end. Yamagata tried again. By this time, his men were already taking out their handguns. Each one moved for a different exit, taking watch.

"Negano. This is Yamagata. Report in!" he spoke more loudly into the receiver this time.

Still nothing. He turned to his men.

"Clear a path out the back," Yamagata ordered. "You drivers, I still want you to take your respective packages. As the earliest opportunity, I want you all on your way. As for the rest of you, if it's Sailor V, shoot to kill. If it's someone else, shoot to kill. We can figure out what to do with the body later."

They headed for the back of the facility, which was just across from them. While they did, Yamagata quickly switched the radio over to another frequency and spoke into it.

"Miyagi, come in."

Nothing. Then they started hearing gunshots and yelling coming from both outside and through the radio speaker.

"Shit. We're getting out of here, now," Yamagata barked.

In a flash, they were out the back and into a yard of large metal crates stacked all around. Before them, at the other end of the gauntlet, was their escape waiting for them in the form of their parked cars. Around them, they could hear the guards that were posted struggling with someone in the dark. Yamagata drew his own gun as the group began their mad dash.

"Want us to fan out to get this intruder?" one of his men asked.

"What? No. You are all staying by my side!" Yamagata shouted.

"Split up?! How much of a dumbass is this guy?" Yamagata wondered.

"Yamagata, sir!" one of the guards called, running into view.

"What is happening here?" Yamagata demanded.

He slowed to a stop along with the rest.

"We don't know, sir. Someone just came in and started picking us off until the rest caught on."

"Is it Sailor V?" Yamagata asked.

"No, it's some other whack job in a mask!" the man replied. "With a stick and a hawk."

"Well, you know the answer to that," Yamagata rasped angrily.

He held his gun so the man could see it.

"Shoot him!"

"We're trying, sir!" the man begged.

"Try again! Now go!"

Just as the guard turned to leave, something flew through the air above them. It let out a scream Yamagata knew to be a hawk's. It began knocking out streets lights, making the entire place go dark as the night. The nocturne sky was overcast, so they didn't even have the benefit of the moon shimmering overhead.

The yakuza barely heard the dashing footsteps approaching, let alone have time to get turned around to defend themselves before the first man was knocked selfless. They could barely make out their attacker's form in the darkness, but they tried to either strike out with their arms and legs or aim their guns, none the less. Whoever it was, they were quick. Disappearing into the darkness after striking, only to appear again to take someone else down. With one good, well-placed hit, another man fell each time.

Then the figure was suddenly in the midst of them, lashing out with his cane. In their confusion, the yakuza managed to bash out the teeth of the wrong mouth more than once before getting struck in the back of the head. Between being barely able to see each other, let alone the black mass that was the cause of this ruckus, they went down quickly. That is, all except for the one that had made a break for it.

The figure dropkicked one of them into the metal wall of a crate, earning another instant knock out. He turned just to time to avoid receiving the worst of a knife strike. The yakuza grinned upon hearing a satisfying pained grunt when his slash connected. He stabbed at the figure, but the weapon his enemy bore smashed down on his wrist with as much force as possible, breaking it. The yakuza cried out but still lunged at the masked assailant. The black form dodged by the side, and kneed the yakuza in the stomach before disappearing into darkness.

Yamagata ran through the rows of crates carrying the lone box he had snagged in the chaos. Damn it! How could this happen? Always having to contend with Sailor V was bad enough. These were professional hired guns at his disposal, and that should have been enough. Now there was this clown. He had to find somewhere to hide, fast. The hawk swooped in and began pecking and scratching at him. Yamagata protected himself with his hands and waved the metal case around in the air to bat it off. The avian was persistent and kept up the attack.

Finally, Yamagata just shot at it without really stopping to properly aim. The hawk hastily retreated, and Yamagata hid behind one of the larger metal crates. He flattened himself against its outer wall. He looked from side to side, waiting for his attacker to make an appearance. Damn it! If that psycho didn't already know where he was, he did now.

Yamagata slowed his breathing and calmed down. He could feel control returning to his arm muscles. His gun arm steadied. Alright, he was ready. He peaked around the corner, but saw nothing. So he moved back to his original position flat against the crate. Suddenly he was staring the masked man face-to-face!

Yamagata jumped back and tried to shoot at him. The masked man was quicker than him and knocked the gun out of his hand before he could get it aimed properly. So Yamagata got into a fighting stance and let loose a forward kick at the man, which he blocked with his stick. Sidekicks, roundhouses, jumping kicks, jabs, and more flew at the masked person, all of which were in turn parried. Yamagata now had a good look at his attacker.

The person wore a plain, round, white mask that covered his entire face. The only features to speak of were the eye holes which were basically two horizontal ovals that curved downwards like angry eyes. Over the area of the mouth were a row of simple vertical slits, allowing the host to breathe. The man was bare-headed, so Yamagata could make out his short, black hair.

He could also tell his attacker was a man by the body type. He wore a simple form hitting black shirt made of a material that allowed for easy movement, paired with black pants, and lastly, a long black cape.

"Oh Kami, do I have some kind of Batman knock-off on my hands here?" Yamagata thought.

He noticed one final thing about his attacker. He was holding his side, obviously covering a wound. So one of his men had managed to land a hit on him. Yamagata put down the case holding the diamonds carefully and without taking his eyes off his opponent. He needed both hands for this.

The masked man lunged at him again, but Yamagata punched out in defense and as expected, the mask blocked it with his stick. Yamagata was ready for it this time. He grabbed the stick with one hand and punched with the other. The mask caught the punch and the two grappled with each other. He was convinced that he had his attacker right where he wanted as he forced the masked person's torso to twist painfully back and forth through the up-close struggle. The masked man cried out as the wound in his side exploded into pain each time his torso moved. This allowed Yamagata to grab the cane away from him. He raised it aiming for his head. He brought it down at his target, but the masked man ducked to the side just in time to avoid getting his skull cracked open. However, not in time to avoid the swing completely. The masked man cried out as Yamagata struck him in the left shoulder. He halted the anguished sound as best he could. Yamagata raised it again, but hawk intervened, diving at his face and clawing him with its talons.

Yamagata shrieked out in pain and batted the bird away. Once it had broken off the attack, its human companion shot up, head-butting the yakuza with his forehead, breaking his nose. Yamagata still brought the cane down wildly, but the mask easily evaded the swings this time. Yamagata swung it so hard, he actually went off balance. The masked man used the opportunity to grab the cane and shove Yamagata away with a push kick.

The yakuza stumbled back, losing grip of the weapon. He tried to attack again, but this time the man threw off his cape at him. The cloth wrapped around Yamagata's head, disorienting him for just a second. It was more than enough. Just as Yamagata yanked it off and tossed it away, the masked man's cane came down on his knees. Yamagata cried out as he felt his legs give out under him. The yakuza collapsed onto the ground onto his busted knees, which made pain and agony shoot through him like electricity. Yamagata let out another scream.

"Now then," the masked man said with a surprisingly casual tone.

He raised his right arm so it was level, allowing the hawk to land on it. Yamagata regarded him coldly.

"Do you think he has any information?" a second voice asked.

Yamagata's eyes glanced back and forth, but saw no no second person.

"We won't know until we ask," the masked man replied.

Was…was he talking to the bird?

"Who are you working for?" Mask asked.

Yamagata just laughed. He then rebuked the masked man with a stream of obscenities and told him what he could do with his mother. The masked man didn't reply at first, content to let the yakuza get it out of his system.

"A bit mouthy, isn't he?" that second voice spoke again.

"Who the hell is that?" Yamagata demanded. "Who's with you?"

"I will be asking the question," the masked man replied. "Who are you working for?"

Yamagata spit at him. The saliva hit the man's chest. He looked down at where it hit him. He then ushered the hawk back into the air. He raised the cane and struck Yamagata in the ribs with it.

"Aaaah! Son of a…!" Yamagata growled through clenched teeth.

"Ready to cooperate?"

The downed man just laughed

"Not on your life, you smug little bastard."

The cane came down again. Yamagata cried out. Then Yamagata was hit again, this time on his shoulder. He scream came out through clenched teeth as he felt it dislocate from the socket. And then the masked man struck him again, and again, and again, each time in a different place on the yakuza's torso. This kept up until Yamagata fell over onto his side and was crawling to get away from his assailant. Most of the strikes weren't enough to break anything, but they sure did hurt like the Dickens and would leave nasty bruises. The cane came down and smacked him in the arm, but not hard enough to break it.

"F&$% you," Yamagata roared through the pain.

A jab to the stomach made him curl up into a ball painfully.

"Let's try this again. Who are you working for?" the masked man practically growled this time.

Yamagata remained defiantly quiet. So the masked man grabbed him his collar and hoisted him up. Yamagata moaned painfully from the sudden movement, which gave both his cracked ribs and dislocated shoulder a sharp sting. Mask raised the cane, ready to deal out more punishment. Finally, the mob boss spoke again. His voice was but a croaky whisper.

"You think you can just threaten or beat the answers out of me, little man? Go ahead. Do your worst. Whatever you can dish out, they can do worse. You can drudge the entire city for every member of every gang for the yakuza who might have an answer to your question, but it'll be the same every time. No one is going to sell these people out to you."

"Then they must have friends somewhere. I can go give them a call," the masked man replied.

Yamagata began laughing painfully.

"Friends? Friends?"

He laughed even harder now, holding his already aching sides.

"I don't know who you are, but you are funny, kid! Friends? You clearly have no idea what kind of people these are!"

Yamagata turned serious again, glaring up at the unknown attacker.

"I would rather do this all night with you. So bring it."

"What do they want the rocks for, then?"

"I have no idea, kid! They just said they were looking for something special and would know when they found it. I'm just supposed to keep bringing them in, no questions asked."

"I see."

The masked man dropped him and turned to leave.

"Hey. Hey!" Yamagata shouted.

The yakuza blinked, his vision going blurry on him.

"What?"

"Who the hell are you?"

"…Call me Phantom Mask."

In the distance, police sirens could be heard, fast approaching. The hawk circled overhead.

"We better be going," Yamagata heard that other voice again.

"Yes, our cue to leave," Phantom Mask replied.

He gave a bow to Yamagata.

"We really should do this again sometime, but until then, farewell," Phantom Mask said.

Yamagata scowled as Phantom Mask disappeared in an instant. He began shouting after him.

"Don't think you hide from me, boy! This is my turf! No matter where you run, no matter where you hide! I'll come find you!"

"Is this everyone?" Superintendant Sakurada asked.

She watched as the officers shoved the bruised and limping yakuza into the backs of their police cars.

"Everyone," Wakagi replied.

He shook his head.

"What do you think, Superintendent?"

"This definitely wasn't V's work," she said thoughtfully. "V just leaves them tied up and unconscious. These men have been beaten and even had a few bones broken by what had to have been inflicted by a blunt weapon."

"Just what we need, another vigilante crime fighter," Wakagi grumbled.

"Well, at least whoever this was brought us Yamagata, Sato," Sakurada replied. "Even Sailor V has been having trouble getting at him. Did you recover the missing jewelry?"

"Here our answer comes," Wakagi replied.

An officer approached, carrying one of the metal cases that was supposed to contain the diamonds. He had a glum look about him. He opened it up. It was empty. Sakurada began massaging her temples, groaning deeply.

"Are they all empty?" she asked in a low, angry tone.

"Every last one," the officer replied.

Sakurada sighed.

"Were any of them able to identify whoever did this?" she asked.

"Their testimonies have all been very vague. Just that a masked man took a stick to them all. Yamagata actually managed to get a name, of sorts, out of him," the officer explained.

"Oh?" Sakurada asked.

"Phantom Mask," The officer stated.

"Another weirdo," Wakagi muttered unhappily.

"Just get these thugs out of here. Pull the footage from that one guy's security van, and try to figure out how this all happened. I'm going to talk with Sailor V about this," Sakurada said. "Wakagi, you're in charge."

Wakagi saluted as she climbed into the driver's seat of her car and drove off.

"You have your orders. Dismissed," Wakagi said to the officer.

Wakagi stepped away from the crime scene, and took out a cigarette. He hated nights like this. Recently, crime rates had really been up, and is wasn't only that. All manner of oddities had began happening on the streets, and only Sailor V and a select few others seemed to have any idea what was going on. Idol singers turning their fans into mindless zombies, cupcakes that made their eaters gain about thirty pounds after having just one of them, and even stranger had been going down without any rhyme or reason the police could make out.

Oh, hell with it. He dropped his cigarette and wiped it out with his foot. Japan was becoming a more dangerous and strange place, and he's just have to accept it. Nothing to do but see what tomorrow brought.

A scream broke out through the house.

"Looks like Usagi just woke up," Ikuko Tsukino said to her husband.

"Mm-hmm," her husband Kenji replied, not taking his eyes off the paper.

He casually reached for his morning coffee, completely ignoring the chaos he had grown so accustomed to. Shingo munched on the last of his breakfast sandwich before putting the plate it had been served on into the sink and leaving for school.

"Have a nice day, son," Kenji called after him.

"Yeah, right," Shingo muttered.

"Eh-hem," Ikuko said forcefully.

"I mean, I will mom and dad," Shingo backtracked, forcing a big, happy smile before disappearing out the front door.

Kenji turned the page of his newspaper, and immediately spotted something of interest.

"Hmm. Sailor V does it again," he said. "Gang of thieves busted. Diamond worth 16 million yen safely returned."

"Wouldn't it be nice if our girl was anything like her?" Ikuko said dismally.

She turned away from the dishes she was washing and gave her daughter a weary sideways stare as the blonde crashed to the floor onto her bum, naturally having fallen down the steps.

"Owie!" Usagi whined.

She met her mother's gaze with her own, frantic and tearing up as it was.

"Mom, you dummy, why didn't someone wake me sooner? I'm gonna be late!"

With a heave, she leapt to her feet without the assistance of her hands and started to dash out the door.

"Did you remember your book bag?" Kenji called, turning to the next page. "Mm. A wholesale on hats."

"Oh, crap!" Usagi yelped as she ran back upstairs.

A second later she came back down.

"Did you remember to put you books in the book bag?" Kenji called between sips of coffee.

"Oh man!" Usagi ran back by again.

"You brew the best coffee, hun," he said to Ikuko.

"Thanks, dear," she blushed.

Ikuko stepped out into the hall just beside where Usagi would be passing any second now, holding a piece of toast and a bento box. On cue, the oversleeping one flew through the house and out the front door, taking both with her.

"Have a good day at school," Ikuko called after her.

Usagi's incoherent wail of an answer faded into the distance.

Ikuko sighed, and shrugged hopelessly.

"Do you think she just needs a better alarm clock?"

"Better alarm clock? I'd have a marching band to give her a full blast with their instruments if I thought it'd do any good," Kenji replied.

Meanwhile outside, the girl in question sprinted for all her worth through the streets of Tokyo, not stopping for anything. She weaved back and forth around anyone who happened to be in the way without losing a second.

"Why does the morning always have to come so soon. I'm still sleepy," Usagi whined "Oh, this sucks this sucksthissucksthissucksthissucksthissucksthissucks."

She accidentally bumped elbows with a woman with long black hair.

"Sorry," Usagi called over her shoulder.

The woman stopped and stared after her for a moment before continuing on her way.

"Short cut, coming right up," Usagi rasped breathlessly.

She made a sharp turn into a yard. She passed by a man sunbathing by his pool.

"In a rush to get to school again, eh, Usagi?" he said as she passed.

Through his peripheral vision, he saw she managed to clear the fence in a single hop. Cutting through a series of yards shortened her trek to school down to one half its usual length. The fence of the last yard was just in front of her, and as per usual, the owner's dog was on her heels. Usagi licked her lips, preparing the time the jump. With a mighty push off the ground, she just avoided getting chomped and hoisted herself up and over in a single movement.

Ha ha! Home free…uh, oh. Today, there was a young man with short dark hair, a nice dress suit, and mirror shades walking right where she'd usually land on the pavement of the little road.

"Look out!" she started to cry.

Alas, she didn't get the first syllable out before she crashed into him and the two tumbled onto the paved ground.

"Ooowww!" she howled.

She spun around crossly about to yell at him for getting in the way. She stopped once she saw him lying on his side, clutching his shoulder. His face had gone pale, and she could tell he was breathing through a considerable amount of pain.

"Oh, no, I must've really hurt him!" she thought immediately feeling remorseful.

"Hey, are you alright?" she asked concerned.

As she crawled over to him, his head snapped around so he could glare at her.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Dumpling Head?!" he yelled suddenly.

"I'm sorry, I just…"

"You just blindly leapt over a fence! What'd you think was going to happen?"

"Hey, now you just…!" Usagi started to shout back.

He rolled over onto his back and tried to get up. No sooner had his shoulders left the ground when he breathed out a pained hiss before easing himself back down. Usagi clamped up, feeling bad.

"Hold on! Here, let me help," she said.

She supported his back with one hand and held his good arm with her other. She eased him up into a sitting position.

"Thanks…" he said, sounding drained.

He slowly climbed to his feet, still holding his shoulder all the way.

"I'm sorry, did I do that?" she asked guiltily.

"No, but you sure aggravated it," he replied, sounding less than happy.

He let out a sharp groan when he tried rotating it around in a circle.

Usagi clicked her tongue, unsure of what to say.

"Shouldn't you be getting to school by now, Dumpling Head?" he regarded her with a raised brow.

Then she remembered why she was in such a rush.

"Crap!" she cried.

She grabbed her bag off the ground and zipped off, quickly disappearing.

"I'll give her one thing. She's fast," he observed with mild amusement.

He walked away, back to whatever objective had brought him there in the first place.

"What a smug jerk, but I guess I shouldn't take it too hard on him," she thought. "Now what time is it…"

She checked her wristwatch.

"Crap. Better hustle," she cried.

Without paying attention, she dashed into the crosswalk. She didn't realize until it was too late that she had jumped right out into the path of a moving vehicle. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw it and tried to dodge out of the way, but she knew there was no time to avoid impact. Something suddenly yanked her back out of the way from behind. She was pulled close against another body as the honking car passed by harmlessly. Its driver yelled out the window for Usagi to watch where she was stepping from now on.

"Whoa. You almost got flattened!" said the low feminine voice of her rescuer.

Oddly, the female voice seemed to be coming from a fair distance above the blonde's head. Usagi looked up and saw that was exactly the case. The girl that had pulled her off the road stood a head higher than herself. She was a brunette with her shoulder length hair tied back in a ponytail. She had beautiful rose earrings. Usagi blushed at the sight of the girl. The girl looked down at her with pretty green eyes.

"It's dangerous out here, you know. Be careful," the girl said, smiling.

"Y-yeah," Usagi stammered.

The much taller girl glanced away from Usagi's face for a moment and got a look at her clothing.

"Hey, isn't that a Juuban Junior High uniform?" the girl asked. "I'm going there, too. Wanna run together?"

The girl released Usagi and stepped back, giving the smaller girl her personal space again. Usagi turned to faced her rescuer for the first time.

"Uh, sure thing. You visiting a friend there or something?" Usagi replied cheerfully.

"Oh, no, I just transferred in," the tall girl replied.

She looked at herself.

"…They didn't have any uniforms in my size," she said miserably. Then she forced a weak smile to cover her mood. "This is more my style, anyway."

Usagi chuckling understandingly.

"I'm Kino, Makoto, by the way. What's your name," Makoto said, bucking right up.

"Tsukino, Usagi. Pleased to meet you, Mako. Oh, sorry, are you okay with Mako?"

"Sure! Pleased to meet you, too, Usagi."

Usagi led the way to Juuban Junior High.

"Hey, Mako, if we go through this next alley, the school will be straight ahead," Usagi called back to her new companion.

"I'm not so sure we should…"

"Here we go!" Usagi said.

She ducked into an alley that the school before Makoto could finish. Usagi almost cheered, she was so happy to almost be at the end of her run. WHAM! She fell back, having run into something now.

"Ah, man, this is not my day!" she wailed. "Owowowowowowowowowow. Sorry."

She looked up to see who or what she collided with. When she had, she wished she didn't. Staring down at her was a trio of huge, muscle-bound thugs leering down at her. One of them mockingly held his leg and had an exaggerated look of pain on his face.

"Hey, you broke my leg. Ouch, babe," he said.

She began to recoil from the leader. He pushed his shades back up the top of his nose while he strutted up to the girl. His hands remained firmly in his pockets the rest of the time.

"Yo! What're you going to do about what you just did to my buddy, Missy?"

"Stop it right there!" Makoto yelled.

She stepped in between Usagi and the ruffian. The guy cocked a brow looking up at her stern expression. She stood with her arms crossed giving him a disapproving glare.

"Hey, butt out!" he barked.

"I saw everything," she responded firmly. "She just bumped into him, and you're giving her a hard time? Talk about cheap."

"What did say you?" the punk yelled menacingly.

By the point, all three were ready for a fight, but Makoto didn't even flinch.

"Yo! You might be cute, but we'll be f%*$ before we let you get away with anything! Get her!"

The three pulled out knives and charged her, acting as one. Makoto used the first man's own momentum against him and threw him over her shoulders, slamming him into the ground. The second man slashed at her, but she simply side-stepped out of the way. She kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain immediately. The third man stopped dead in his tracks. He looked at his unconscious friends on the ground, and then at Makoto, who was giving him a beckoning gesture with her index finger.

"Ah, hell with this!" he swore.

He turned tail and ran for it. Usagi stared on in awe as Makoto turned to her.

"Amazing," Usagi uttered.

"You alright?" Makoto asked her.

The brawny girl looked at her closely.

"Oh, uh, um, yes," Usagi stuttered.

She scratched the back of her awkwardly.

"I guess you did try to warn me. Sorry," Usagi said.

"Don't worry about it, but you really need to be more careful," Makoto said friendly.

She then regarded Usagi with a faintly concerned look.

"Is every morning like this?" she asked.

"No. Today just sucks."

Makoto let out a surprisingly girlish giggle.

"Come on then. Let's get to school," the brunette said.

The short remainder of the trip to school was without incident, much to Usagi's surprise and relief. They had arrived right out front of the school building. They were just in time not to be late.

"Hey, Mako, what are you doing this afternoon after school?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, nothing. I was just going to do home," Makoto asked. "Or go to the dojo and train some."

"Hey, you wanna hang out tonight? I'm going to a friend's house to study. I can introduce you to Naru!" Usagi offered.

Makoto stopped dead in her tracks.

"Really?" she asked, almost disbelieving.

"Sure. The more the merrier. It'll be great. Let's be friends!" Usagi smiled sweetly.

Makoto at first was taken aback, but then she smiled warmly right back.

"I'd like that," she said.

The pair entered through the double glass doors of the building, heading straight for class.

"Oh man. Just barely dodged that bullet," Usagi said, happily sinking into his chair. "At least I wasn't late…"

Before she could finish that sentence, she leaned over and drifted off, fast asleep where she sat.

"Oh, brother," her friend, Naru rolled her eyes. "Looks like I'll just have to remind her about tonight after Ms. Haruna's done with her."

Naru glanced over at Makoto, who busied herself trying to look inconspicuous to all the eyes on her. Then she looked over at the other new student, Mizuno, Ami, a quiet and petite girl that greatly contrasted the other newcomer in just about every way. Presently, the girl had her face buried in one of their textbooks, and was already taking notes.

"Egghead, definitely," Naru's mind registered.

"Good morning, class," Haruna greeting as she entered.

Immediately, she spotted Makoto.

"You're wearing the wrong uniform, Ms. Kino," she said sternly.

"They didn't have one in my size," Makoto replied, uncomfortably.

"Not surprising," Miss Haruna answered dryly.

She turned her attention to the rest of the class, then.

"Today, class, we have two new transfer students. Please come to the front, Ms. Kino and Ms. Mizuno. Say hello, class. They're going to be with us from now on…" she trailed off as she spotted the sleeping Usagi. She sighed.

"Tsukino," she called, keeping a normal tone. When that didn't work... " Tsukino! TSUKINO! Grr. That girl!"

Haruna grabbed a piece of chalk and flung across the room with precision aim. One of the ends bounced off Usagi's head, startling the girl back into consciousness.

"No, give me back my satay chicken!" she cried, shooting up in her seat.

It was then that Usagi remembered where she was. She slowly scanned all the eyes on her, and turned beet red. Then she looked at the teacher, who currently who had fixed a hard gaze on her. Her arms were folded in front with one heeled foot tapping the floor, making for the perfect disapproving authority figure stance. Usagi laughed nervously and gulped hard.

"Go stand in the hallway, Ms. Tsukino?" Usagi asked meekly.

"Mm-hm," Haruna nodded.

A moment later…

"This sucks," Usagi thought dejectedly. "How could she make a sweet, darling, and fragile girl like me stand out in the hallway like this? Oh, well, at least it can't get any worse."

Shortly thereafter…

Usagi stared the '30%' in red ink that adorned her test score, with tiny tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Wah! It's not fair. Not only was I sleeping in class, but I totally botched the test, too! Mom is going to kill me! At this rate, I'm going to fail this class for sure!"

"Oh, stop your sulking," Naru scolded, coming up beside her. "You know what you have to do if you don't want to fail this class. Looks like you can really use this study date tonight. Now, come on, lunch is starting."

Naru then paused and regarded Usagi suspiciously.

"You didn't eat your lunch out in the hall again, did you?" she asked, tiredly.

"No. I still have my lunch today," Usagi held up the unopened bento.

"Great! Now I can eat without you salivating over my food for once," Naru chirped.

"Ah, Naru! That's mean!" Usagi whined to her laughing friend.

"Hey, Usagi, how'd you on the test?" Umino asked, appearing out of freaking nowhere.

"Gah!" both girls jumped at his sudden appearance. Ignoring that, Umino held up his test, which was marked with a '95%'.

"I actually didn't study at all. I was too busy with DnD this weekend. But tests are just like games, too, ya know?"

"School's a game to you?" Naru asked in amazement. "Whatever. You're too danged smart."

"That's not what anyone would call a real zinger of an insult, Naru," Usagi said.

"Hey, did you girls hear about those new transfer students," Umino asked.

He took out his book of rumors. He flipped through it looking for the appropriate page. While he wasn't looking, Makoto approached them.

"Hey, Usagi," Makoto greeted. "Want to join me for lunch?"

"Sure thing," Usagi replied.

Usagi turned to Naru, gesturing to her.

"Oh. Hey, Mako, this is my friend, Naru that I was telling you about earlier."

"Figures," Naru considered with humor. "Usagi's got a real talent for making new friends."

"Naru Osaka," Naru said with a short curtsy.

Makoto made due with extending a hand for a shake and Naru returned the gesture. Then Makoto glanced at Umino while he still flipped through his little booklet.

"Who's he?" Makoto gestured to him.

"G-ugh. Just ignore him," Usagi said, waving dismissively. "Come on. Let's go."

"Here we are, according to the word of the street…ladies?"

The girls were just closing the door behind them as they exited out into the hall when he looked up.

"Hey, that's not very nice!" he complained, rushing after them. "I already have really good scoops on them both!"

"What is he talking about?" Makoto asked, confused and a little annoyed as he scampered up behind them.

Naru shrugged hopeless and sighed.

"Makoto, meet our resident Walking Rumor Mill, Umino. Yeah, what do you want, Umino?"

Umino currently read out of his book, keeping track of them via his peripherals. Naru noted that if they stopped suddenly he'd probably bump right into them.

"Hey, that big girl, Kino, has enormous physical strength, not to mention enormous 'talent'! Rumor is she's been going from school to school because she keeps getting into fights with everyone. You'd better stay away from that delinquent, girls. If you're not careful, she might…"

"Ahem!"

"Mm," Umino looked up.

He let out a wheeze that was probably meant to be a scream while he stumbled over his own feet before coming to a complete stop. Here he was, face-to-face with the 'delinquent', herself. She glared down at him with her arms crossed.

"Oh my…um…" he sputtered.

"I might what?" Makoto asked angrily.

"Uh, did you know Mizuno was not only at the top of her class, but also the best in the country with her I.Q. supposed being 300!" Umino quickly changed topics.

Makoto jaw dropped, aghast at what she beholding.

Usagi stopped and looked back at him.

"She is?" She asked, very much surprised.

Now Umino had her attention. She looked past Umino and happened to spot the blue haired student in question staring out one of the many windows in the hallway as if watching something.

"And there she is," Usagi pointed. "Wow. She really is a genius."

"That's right. I heard she attends Crystal Cram School, that computer wiz place they just built."

"Whoa! My mom told that it's real expensive to get into there," Usagi said.

"Not surprising, her mom is supposed to be a doctor, after all," Naru added. "It was probably easy to get in there with all the money they must have."

Makoto glanced uncomfortably from Ami back to the group.

"Guys, I don't think this is such a great idea," she said with unease.

"Ah, it's just a little harmless fun," Umino replied. "Actually, she's there on scholarship, totally for free! Too bad she never talks to anyone. Some say it's because she thinks she's better than anyone else."

Makoto scowled at him.

"Okay…I think you're starting to push it," she said cautiously.

But Umino was obviously not listening to her. Naru sighed in resignation. She knew there was no stopping him once he got started. Usagi seemed totally engrossed in checking out the girl in question, her eyes carefully scanning her.

"Ugh. And you know I can't stand people like that. I hope it's just because she's shy, because that'd at least be hot," Umino said.

Ami slowly turned her head to look at them. She said nothing; it was the look that spoke volumes. Her eyes displayed a controlled anger boiling underneath her calm exterior.

Usagi turned away and laughed nervously.

"Such a nice day," she said hastily.

"Yeah, it is," Naru spoke.

They both walked hurriedly away, followed by Makoto, who mouthed an apology to Ami while they went. She then grabbed Umino by the collar and dragged him away with them before he could blab anymore.

"Way to go!" she said to him crossly.

"Hey, wait up!" she called to her new friends.

Ami just let out a deep sigh as she watched them go.

"That Umino, the one person I don't like being beaten by," Naru muttered.

She took a bite of her food. The three girls had gone up to the roof where they met with two others, a chunky girl with short, curly hair and a girl with a long, dark hair. Makoto was introduced to the group of four friends. She listened in while the others talked, only occasionally putting in her own thoughts. At the moment, Makoto had no problem just observing this new circle while making herself look as small as possible. She was seemingly suddenly a part of this group, and wanted to keep it that way. Hell, she was just happy to be included. Usually, everyone was too afraid to talk her. This Usagi sure seemed to be breaking the ice for her easily.

"Did you hear about what happened in the warehouse district last night?" the heavy set one asked. "Apparently, some kind of yakuza drop off was interrupted by a masked person."

"Oh, Sailor V?" Naru asked.

"Sailor Who?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, Sailor V! I'm a really big fan of hers'!" Makoto piped in. "She's supposed to be about our age, but she catches criminals and leaves them for the cops to lock away! She's a solder for love and justice! She's always all over the news!"

"You really know your Sailor V stuff, huh?" Usagi asked.

"Oh, you bet!" Makoto continued excitedly with a gleam in her eye. "I always get up early to watch the news to see if she's had any new battles for justice! The media speculates that she's actually working with the police, but I dunno!"

Makoto leaned in close to the others, and whispered.

"I think she's the results of generic experimentation gone really right, and is working with the government, not the police."

"…Interesting theory," Naru said, a bit stunned at Makoto's over-enthusiasm.

"So, was it this Sailor V person that busted the yakuza last night?" Usagi asked.

"No way," Makoto insisted before anyone else could speak. "The person described by the thugs is a man, for one thing. And he called himself Phantom Mask. He's probably that jewel thief everyone's been talking about. He sure matches the description."

"What makes you say that?" Usagi inquired curiously.

"The goods they were dropping were diamonds, all of which were gone by the time the police showed up. The yakuza themselves were really messed up when the cops did finally arrive. This guy gave them everything from dislocated joints, broken bones, cracked ribs, the works! Sailor V never leaves them needing to go to the emergency room before prison!" Makoto explained.

"You're really passionate about Sailor V," Usagi said, simultaneously impressed and taken aback.

"Phantom Mask," Naru repeated. "Sounds like a really cheesy superhero show."

"I don't know anything about Phantom Mask, but Sailor V is supposed to be a great savior, like we're at the End Times," one of the others said.

All this talk of stolen jewels made Usagi worry for the livelihood of Naru's family.

"Hey, Naru," she said, a bit concerned. "Your mom owns a jewelry store, right? Are you afraid of being robbed?"

"Of course," Naru answered. "It'd be really bad if it was, too. That's our family business, so if we lose our stock, we could go under. We're not some big shot company or anything."

"Speaking of which," another of them said. "Didn't your mom's store just start a big sale today?"

"Yeah, new low prices. Even a few within our price range!" Naru answered happily.

"You know," one of the other girls said with hearts practically in her eyes. "I totally get wanting to rob a jewelry store. All those beautiful sparking gems surrounding you."

"We've gotta go check it out," another exclaimed.

"Sounds good," Makoto grinned.

Then she put a finger to her chin in thought.

"I wonder if even I could afford something?" she wondered. "Probably not, but at least I'll get to hang out with some other kids."

She started to put the lid back on her lunch box, having eaten her fill.

"Are you really done, Mako?" Usagi asked. "You still have a rice ball left."

"Oh, I always make too much. Would you like to have the last one?"

"Ooh, thanks for the food," Usagi accepted.

"I should have known lunch wouldn't come and go without you digging into someone else's food," Naru teased.

Usagi just stuck her tongue out at her and bit into the treat.

"Hey, it's good!" she complimented.

"I'm glad you like it," Makoto said with a slight blush.

"Your mother must be a genius chef," Usagi said.

"Oh, this? I made it myself," Makoto was really blushing now.

"What? That's amazing! You'll have to teach me sometime," Usagi said excitedly.

"I wouldn't let her near your kitchen if I were you," Naru said.

"Naruuuu. Stop being mean!" Usagi whined. "I only accidentally spilled chocolate icing once!"

"And got milk everywhere, and tipped over the pitcher of lemonade, then tripped over your own feet sending the whole table over, and somehow brought a whole closet full of food ingredients to the ground, and…"

"I think I get the picture," Makoto said with a voice filled with dread.

Glancing between Makoto and Naru chuckling together made Usagi remember something.

"Oh, yeah, I almost forgot. Hey, Naru, I'd like to invite Mako to our study meet up tonight. Is that alright?" Usagi asked.

"Sure, sure!" Naru agreed, but then paused as if she remembered something. "Oh, wait, we better do it at your house tonight."

"Haha, yeah, about that… I'd rather not face mom tonight," Usagi said nervously.

"Oh, right, the test results," Naru said in a low, dry voice. She sighed. "You sure?"

Usagi nodded vigorously.

"Oh, alright," Naru surrendered unhappily.

"Some reason you don't want us to come over, Naru?" Usagi asked growing bemused.

"Oh, it's nothing. Forget I ever said anything," Naru tried waved it off like it was nothing.

After school let out, the girls congregated all heading to the jewelry store. They chattered excitedly about being able to make a potential purchase. They left the school grounds, stepping out onto the sidewalk. Witchy education mommas could wait until after a little spending time having fun, Usagi concluded. She was about to follow her friends when something else caught her eye. She spotted that Ami girl heading off in the opposite direction as them, alone. On sight, Usagi immediately left bad about just allowing Umino to rant so insensitively about her earlier. Looking at her now, the girl's slow pace seemed more lonely than stuck-up.

Usagi stopped, and thought about what, if anything, she should do. Makoto happened to glance behind and spotted the blonde falling behind their small crowd.

"Hey, Usagi," Makoto called.

Usagi glanced over her shoulder back towards her friends.

"Huh? Oh, you guys go on ahead. I'll catch up later," she said, giving a little wave.

Then she ran off after Ami.

"Huh. What's her deal?" one of the others asked.

"I think I get it," Makoto smiled. "Hey, Naru."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to go with Usagi and Ami. New kids need to stick up for each other."

"...Okay, just don't forget about tonight," Naru answered.

"See you all later," Makoto said.

She ran after Usagi, yelling her to wait up.

"If I see anything you might like, I'll try to get it for you," Naru called after Makoto.

"That's okay, I wasn't really going to buy anything, anyway," Makoto called back.

"Seriously, don't forget the study group tonight," Naru called. "Make sure Usagi shows up!"

"I heard the first time! Will do!" Makoto replied, laughing.

Usagi walked a fair distance behind, Ami, deciding on how to approach her.

"Well, nothing for it," she thought.

She was about ready to speak when it happened. A black cat jumped down from a nearby tree and landed on the other girl. Usagi let out a surprised yelp. Ami also jerked in surprise and looked at the feline as it positioned itself stably on her right shoulder.

"A cat?" Ami asked.

A small smile formed as she reached up and began to pet the black little fluffball. The feline didn't respond at first, apparently content to bore a hole in the girl with its stare. As Ami began scratching it under the chin, it leaned into the touch and purred loudly. Then it suddenly pulled away.

"Oh, no. Shhh, it's okay," Ami said softly.

She started to pet the cat again, slowly and lightly. She spoke gently to it, trying to keep it calm.

"You're so soft," Ami said. "I wish I could keep you, but I live in an apartment. You must belong to someone, anyway. I'd like a nice cat, too."

Usagi thought the sight was absolutely adorable. She approached the two from behind.

"Hello," she said.

The cat turned around on Ami's shoulder to look at her, and then hopped off onto the ground. Ami glanced Usagi's way as the cat now trotted over to the blonde. Usagi squatted down to pet the kitty. It suddenly hopped into her arms just as suddenly as it with Ami. At first, she just thought the little furball was being friendly, but something about its intense stare made her think she was being studied.

"It looked this kitty gave you start," Usagi said casually.

The other girl looked at her uncertainly at first, and then asked:

"Is that you cat?"

"No, I've never seen…" Usagi stopped when she realized that she didn't know if this was a boy cat or a girl cat.

One quick look under its tail later…

"Never seen her before, actually," Usagi finished.

"I wonder who she belongs to, then," Ami said.

She stepped up to Usagi and the cat.

"She's obviously tame," Makoto said, suddenly appearing over Usagi's shoulder.

"Ah! Mako! Don't do that! You're as bad as Umino!" Usagi cried in surprise.

Makoto chuckled.

"Hey there, pretty kitty…whoa!"

Makoto stepped back upon being the third person the cat leapt onto without warning. Ami laughed pleasantly. Makoto tried to stay still as it walked from one shoulder to the next.

"When she dropped in from the sky, I at first thought she might have been an angel," she said.

"She is a cute little thing," Makoto concurred.

She rubbed the cat under the chin, too.

"So you're Mizuno, Ami from our class, right," Usagi spoke. "I'm Tsukino, Usagi. Glad to meet you."

"Kino, Makoto. Sorry about what that doofus was saying about you earlier," the tall one chimed in.

"Nice to meet you both, too," Ami replied.

"Hey, Ami, do you play games?" Usagi asked.

"No, I've never tried before," Ami shook her head.

"Wanna try it out?" Usagi asked.

Usagi smiled.

"I'll teach you how to play," she said.

"Well…I have a lot of studying to do," Ami said uncertainly.

"Well, that works just fine. We're all heading to a friends' house for a study group tonight," Makoto piped in. "It's still schoolwork, but doing it with a group has to beat working alone. What do you say?"

Ami practically glowed now. Someone was actually offering to spend time with her. She could barely believe it.

"I'd love to."

"And better yet, if we're friends, she'll help me get good grades," Usagi added mentally.

As they left, the cat hopped away and out of sight.

"Aw, don't wanna come along, kitty?" Usagi asked.

"Her loss," Makoto shrugged.

Usagi led the way to the arcade. Along the way, Ami and Makoto could have sworn they saw that cat watching them one or two more times. But anytime they looked where they spotted it head-on, it was quickly gone.

"Weird animal," Makoto thought.

She realized she fell behind a bit, and sped up to catch up to Usagi and Ami on their trek to… The Game Center Crown.

To be continued…

A/N: I thought for sure that all of Usagi's friends were named, but going through every bit of information I could find with a fine comb: guess not. Either way, though, God bless WikiMoon.

Anyway, yeah, I know I'm lifting dialogue right from both the manga and anime. At this early point, I'm just trying to start you guys off on somewhat familiar ground before diverging from the original story more, later.

Yeah, this entire chapter was originally one part, but when it reached the point of over 10,000 words and 35 pages. I don't like my chapter to exceed 30 pages.


	3. Chapter 2: Light Shines, Shadows Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkness creeps in.

**Celestial Warrior Moon:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

**Chapter 2**

**Light Shines; Shadows Stretch**

"Welcome to the Game Center Crown!" Usagi announced.

She stood right in front of the door facing both her new friends with her arms spread wide apart in a "tada" stance. Then she turned and went in, Makoto and Ami in tow. Straight to the right were the crane machines, and to their left was the main body of the arcane, full of customers busying themselves with either saving the world or matching skill against each other. Off to the far left beyond was a small juice bar.

"Hey, look!" Makoto said breathlessly.

She pointed to a nearby poster.

"They made a Sailor V game! Oh, it's going to be awesome!" she said with fangirlish delight.

She held both hands balled up into fists against her chest giggling with almost childish delight.

"Do you think Sailor V has to worry about tests?" Usagi asked gloomily.

Makoto stopped her reverie to think about that for a moment.

"I don't really know, but hey, kicking bad guy butt! That's gotta rock!" she answered enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it must be pretty awesome to be Sailor V," Usagi said wearily.

She took out her test paper and scowled at it.

"I really don't want to take this home…" she said.

"Ouch," Ami remarked upon seeing the grade, bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, tell me about it," Usagi grumbled.

The teen genius gave Usagi a sympathetic look before turning her attention to the poster. She read it over, looking for the release date.

"It looks like it just came out," Ami muttered. "Do you think they have it?"

"They should," Usagi answered. "Or at least, Motoki said they'd have it be today."

Usagi wondered why she didn't make the connection between the new game coming in and the real girl out there fighting crime.

"Oh, who's Motoki?" Ami asked.

"Oh, Motoki. You see, he's…" Usagi hesitated.

Her face flushed as she wrapped a finger in her hair absently, sputtering for words.

"Oh, is he your older brother?" Makoto asked.

"No! He's… Oh, here he comes!" Usagi exclaimed.

Motoki walked out from the back of the arcade to welcome the customers.

"Hey, Usagi," Motoki said in his usual warm manner. "Perfect timing! I just started my shift."

"Hello, Motoki," Usagi returned the gesture, blushing.

"That new game you were asking about last week just came in. Oh, you brought some new faces, I see," he said, smiling wider at the pair of new customers.

On taking a second glance at Makoto and Ami, he confirmed that he recognized neither one.

"Hmm, I don't think we've met," he stated.

"That's because they just transferred in," Usagi explained. "Motoki, this is Mizuno, Ami."

"Hello," Ami greeted, bowing respectfully.

Motoki smiled and returned the gesture.

"And this Kino, Makoto."

Silence.

"Mako?"

Usagi and Ami looked at the taller girl. It seemed as though Makoto had left the building, or at least her mind had. Her eyes were starry and glassy, her mouth gaped open slightly, and she just stood there, staring dreamily at Motoki.

"Mako," Ami said.

She didn't react.

"Hello there, Mako? Anyone home?" Usagi said loudly.

She waved her a hand in front of Makoto's face and still no reaction. Usagi flushed. She was very much displeased that Makoto obviously had her eye on her Motoki.

Ami turned to face Motoki with a shrug.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what could have gotten into our friend. She didn't seem shy before," Ami said apologetically.

Motoki laughed disarmingly.

"Hey, it's no problem."

"Mo-to-ki," Makoto drawled.

She seemed to come out of it.

"And hello to you, Makoto. Well, I have some work that needs doing, so I'll see you girls later. Just come to me if you have any problems. The Sailor V game is right over there."

He walked away, leaving the three to their own devices. The trio found the game a minute later. It had a two player mode, which meant they'd have to decide who the odd girl out was. To do so, they called upon one of the oldest, finest traditions of decision making that mankind has ever known: Paper-Rock-Scissors. Naturally, Usagi lost both rounds and had to watch as Ami and Makoto got to play first.

"Heh, since you've never played before, no hard feelings when I beat you, 'kay?" Makoto said to Ami.

"I don't really mind," Ami said humbly.

"Eh. I'm going over to the crane machines. Tell me when someone's lost," Usagi said.

"No problem," Makoto gave the thumbs up signal.

Usagi wandered over to the other end of the store. As usual, Crane Game Raider Joe was emptying one of them out. A crowd had gathered around him to watch him. Usagi could never figure out how he did it, or why.

She looked down at her test results again. Angrily, she crumpled it up and threw it over her shoulder, presumably into the trash bin behind her.

"Hey!" a voice grumpily shouted behind her.

She spun around, and immediately her expression went sour.

"Oh crap. It's that guy!" her mind reeled.

"I guess I should count myself lucky it wasn't a rock," he said.

He grabbed from where it came to rest atop his head.

Then he recognized her.

"Oh, you. Hello, Dumpling Head," he said gruffly.

"What are you going here?" Usagi asked testily. "Hey, don't uncrumple that!"

"Wow, only 30 points," he said.

He tossed her the paper.

"Study harder, Lumpy," he said. "I'm here to see my friend, if you don't mind."

"Mind your own damn business!" she said heated and embarrassed.

Then it hit her.

"Friend?" she asked, becoming a little curious.

Motoki came out of the back of the store and spotted them. He went over to them with a delighted look on his face.

"Hey, Mamoru!" Motoki said, and shook his hand. "What's up, pal."

"Oh, of course," Usagi thought dismally.

"Eh, you know, just this and that," Mamoru shrugged. "Nowhere near as busy as you, I'm sure. So how's the arcade business working out for you?"

"Oh, fine, fine," Motoki said. "It's not much, but it keeps the bills paid. So no complaints here."

"You're this guy's friend, Motoki?" Usagi asked.

"Yep. Mamoru and I go way back."

He then chose that unfortunate time to give Mamoru a friendly pat on his hurt, left shoulder. Usagi covered her mouth with her hands when Mamoru grunted in pain and dang near fell over.

"Whoa. What's wrong Mamo?" Motoki asked.

He steadied his friend.

"The Ring get a little rough again last night?" Motoki inquired.

"Yeah, something like that," Mamoru replied straining.

"Here, have a seat, man," Motoki said. He disappeared into the back briefly before returning with a folding chair. "You have got to take better care of yourself. You're going to land yourself in the hospital one of these days."

"This happens a lot?" Usagi asked.

Motoki shrugged with a faint sense of frustration.

"Yeah. Mamoru's always been into martial arts, kick boxing, and the sort. He never seems to pass up an opportunity to get himself bruised up."

"Thank you. Really, Motoki, I'm alright. Just got a little careless, and I'm paying for it now. I'll be back to 100% in a couple of days."

"If you say so," Motoki said, sounding completely unconvinced.

"How did that happen?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru turned 'round in the chair until he sat in partially to face her.

"Things just got a little wild during a sparring match. Nothing major."

"Oh, yeah, nothing major except for the sore-as-hell shoulder," Usagi deadpanned.

"Oh, shoot! She beat me!" they heard Makoto shout from the games.

"Looks like I better go," Usagi said. "You see later, Motoki. And Jerkface, take it easy and let that shoulder heal."

"Later, Usagi."

"Later, Meatball Head."

"Tsukino! Tsukino, Usagi! No more nicknames!" she corrected him angrily.

She stuck her tongue out at him, and he smirked back. Usagi stomped away in a huff and made her way back over to her friends. Sure enough, Ami and Makoto were still seated at the console.

"Hey, what happened while I was gone?" she asked.

Makoto looked Ami over closely.

"You sure you never played before, because that was some real smooth button mashing," sheo asked Ami.

"Never, I swear," Ami giggled. "I also never knew how fun this could be."

"Well, then, you're a total natural," Makoto said. "Have at her, Usagi."

Makoto got up, leaving the seat next to Ami's open for the blonde.

"Alright," Usagi hopped into the now vacant chair.

"Prepare to meet your match, Ami. Ooh, look, a two player competitive mode."

Two minutes later…

"Wow, I won again!" Ami said giddily.

Usagi just stared on slack-jawed while Makoto watched over their shoulders with a big smile. She leaned forward and rested one hand on the control pad.

"Like I said. A total natural," Makoto said, grinning widely. "Way a go, Ami."

"Oh, I wouldn't go that far," Ami blushed.

The prodigy looked at her wristwatch.

"Shouldn't we get going to Naru's soon?" Ami asked. "It's getting kind of late?"

"Motoki has a phone you can use, so you can call you parents before we go," Usagi said.

The smile faded from Ami's face as the mention of family. She looked away quickly.

"…She won't care, believe me," Ami replied with a hint of bitterness.

Usagi and Makoto exchanged awkward looks. Usagi cleared her throat and Makoto whistled uncomfortably.

"Well, in that case, let's just go," Makoto said.

"Just give me a second to see if Naru's gone home from her mom's shop yet," Usagi said.

A few minutes and one phone call later, the girls left the arcade.

"Hey, see you later, Motoki," Usagi called.

"Later, girls," he called.

"By…" Makoto waved at him.

She lingered behind until Usagi pulled her out by the arm, with Ami pushing from behind. She sparsely seemed to notice. She kept her eye on Motoki until he was out of sight.

Mamoru glanced at the trio as they left.

"Mizuno, Ami," he muttered.

"Oh, you know her?" Motoki asked.

"I know of her. She's one of the smartest kids in all Japan," Mamoru answered.

"Really?" Motoki replied, impressed.

"Heh, and it looks like Dumpling Head just found her ace in the hole if she wants to get that grade up," Mamoru sais with a snicker.

C

The girls took the bus over to Naru's. It was a certainly a very nice abode. It was a split level place with a yellow paint job, a black shingled roof, and very well-crafted trappings all about. It certainly lived up to how one would expect the home of a family that owned a jewelry store to look.

Usagi knocked on the door. After a moment or two, Naru answered it.

"Hi, guys. Come on in," Naru welcomed them.

She pushed the door all the way open, and then stepped back to let them in. Immediately, she and Usagi started chattering nonstop about the several topics at once. Makoto and Ami stepped in past them and quietly looked around. As they thought, the place was spotless and immaculate.

"So where will we be studying?" Ami asked.

"Up in my room," Naru replied. "Follow me."

She started up the stairs directly opposite the door. Usagi, then Ami, and lastly, Makoto followed her. Then Makoto stopped halfway to the steps. She could have sworn she smelled something funny. She sniffed the air a few times to make sure her mind wasn't playing games with her. she wrinkled her nose and plugged it with her hand. She glanced to her left from where it seemed to be coming from.

It was coming from another room, the kitchen, to be exact. There was a door on the wall just across from where tomboy stood, hanging slightly open. The other girls stopped halfway up of the stairs when they realized that their fourth member wasn't following them.

"Hey, Mako, you coming?" Usagi called from the landing.

Makoto looked up at them and then back at the door, which she then pointed to.

"Hey, where's that door lead?" she asked.

"Oh, that. That goes to the basement," Naru answered.

She came back down the steps, following Makoto's gaze. When she spotted the ajar door, she blinked in surprise.

"Hey, I closed that," Naru said.

She went over and pulled the basement door closed it again. She scratched her head in confusion.

"How did it get open?" she wondered.

She tried pushing and pulling on it without using the knob, but it wouldn't budge. Obviously, someone must have opened it, but who? Naru went very quiet as a pang of fear hit her. She looked around from where she stood and listened. Nothing. She shrugged, at a loss. She turned to face the other three girls standing in the doorway of the kitchen. The petite brunette knew they'd be wanting an explanation, so she began giving it.

"It's been so weird around here lately. The neighbors' dog has been barking at our house non-stop for a week now. On the same day that mutt started going crazy, I came home and there were little pieces of shredded newspaper all over the living room, leading to the basement. Other than that, nothing was out of place. It was really weird. On top of that, none of these stupid doors want to stay shut anymore,"Naru said.

"What about the smell?" Makoto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I have no idea. It just started yesterday evening. Mom thinks we might have mice, but I haven't seen or heard any rodents skittering around," Naru admitted.

"Did you call an exterminator?" Ami then asked.

"Yep, they're coming over this evening. I hope nothing's too bad down there," Naru answered.

"I can see why you wanted to do this over at Usagi's house," Makoto said. "I take it this never happens."

"Not before," Naru replied. "Come on, we better get to studying. Thankfully, nothing bizarre ever happens up in my room."

The quartet went upstairs got to work right away. Though, most of the studying on Usagi and Makoto's part could be defined as them getting corrected by either Naru or Ami. The latter quickly found that Makoto wasn't much better off than Usagi as far as school went. Another problem was that Usagi seemed distracted all night. They were all seated on the floor in a circle on a round green rug in the middle of Naru's room with their textbooks laid out in front of them. Their were backs were faced pretty close in being in line with the four corners of the room. Usagi was sat with her back to the lower left, Naru the upper left, Makoto the upper right, and Ami the lower right.

"Hey, pay attention!" Naru poked her friend in the arm.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Let's see, so the Edo Period is when the ninja fell out of use, right?" Usagi asked, coming back to reality.

"We're on math now, Usagi," Makoto chuckled.

"What? Let's see…let's see. Here it is! What page?"

"374, problem 12," Ami said not taking her eyes off her work.

While Usagi flipped to the right page, Makoto held up her completed work for Ami to see.

"Hey, is this right?" Makoto asked her.

"Y=7, not 42. X=6, not 12," Ami corrected.

"What? Oh geez!" Makoto exclaimed unhappily. "I thought I had it that time! How did you get 7 and 6?"

"All you have to do is reduce them down to their smallest multiples. It looks like you need help with the next problem, too," Ami held up her notes.

She began running the brunette through step by step.

Naru noticed Usagi spacing out again.

"Usagi, stay focused," Naru scolded.

She sighed, and turned to Ami.

"Alright, you help Makoto. I'll tackle Usagi's poor attention span. Alright, this is how you do problem 12. Usagi, pay attention!"

"I am," Usagi whined.

Naru rolled her eyes and set her pencil down.

"Alright, what's on your mind?" she asked.

Usagi looked away uncomfortably.

"It is the test?" Naru asked.

"Yeah…"

"So it's more than that," Naru said thoughtfully.

Then she smiled mischievously.

"Is about Motoki? Did he ask you out, or did you finally confess?"

Usagi's face must have turned the deepest shade of red any of them had any seen, and she shook her head vigorously.

"Ah-ha! It's about loo-oove," Naru practically sang.

"It…it is not," Usagi denied.

She folded her arms defiantly.

"It's about a lot of things," Usagi said unevenly.

"Love included," Naru leaned in and whispered to Ami and Makoto.

"Is not!"

"Heehee, your face says otherwise."

"Ah, man, I was going to ask Motoki out," Makoto whispered in a moping tone to Ami.

"Were?" Ami asked.

"Until I met Usagi today, I've never made friends this fast before," Makoto whispered back.

"School's tough, mom's always getting on my case, and it's study, study, study," Usagi said. "Life just seems soooo difficult now!"

"And then there's Motoki," Naru added, not about to let her friend deny anything. "Everyone right here's in the same boat, and so it's not like you're alone here. Now let's get through this math together, okay?"

"Okay."

In an hour, Usagi managed to force her way through math studies. With that done, she slumped over from mental exhaustion.

"Let's do some English," Ami said.

Usagi replied with a whimpering whine.

She took her out English book and cleared her throat to begin reviewing.

"H-hello…it…is…nice…to…uh…meat-o, er, no…meet you…"

"Eh, not too bad, but it still needs a lot of work," Naru said. "Let me show you."

Nightfall came as the hours dragged on, and still they toiled on. They heard the front door open.

"Naru, I'm home," they heard Naru's mother call.

"Welcome back, Mom," Naru called.

She turned to the group.

"I'll be right back. Who wants a soda?"

"Ooh, me, me!" Usagi waved her hand on in the air.

"I'll take one, please," Ami said.

"Me three," Makoto added.

Naru went downstairs, leaving them alone. Though she'd left the room, the trio could make out the girl asking how the sale went before the words left earshot.

C

"We must have cleaned out half the store," Naru's mother replied as her daughter approached from the second floor.

She sat down at the kitchen table to relax for a moment. The doorbell rang.

"That'll probably be the exterminators. Be a darling and let them in, Naru," Miss Osaka kindly asked her daughter.

"Okay," Naru complied.

She went and answered the door. Sure enough, two men in overalls were waiting to be let in.

"Miyamoto's Extermination Services," the older of the two said.

He was a man in his forties, was stoutly built, and a thick, bushy mustache.

"I'm so glad you're here. The basement's this way," Naru greeted them.

C

"I…am…looking…for…fee…buke…stork, er, store. How was that?" Usagi asked.

"You got a few words wrong," Ami replied.

She began running Usagi through the words when Naru came back up the sodas.

"Hey, guys. Anyone thirsty?"

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Makoto reached for one.

Naru was about to start passing them out when suddenly, the entire house went dark. The four were shrouded in darkness.

"EEK!" Usagi screamed, becoming frightened very quickly.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's just a power outage!" Makoto said crankily.

"But I'm afraid of the dark!" Usagi wept.

"Usagi, stop being such a wimp," Naru said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Just relax, any creep that sneaks in has to come through me," Makoto said confidently. "No sweat."

"Hey, everyone alright up there?" they heard Naru's mom call from downstairs.

"We're fine," Ami called back. "Just a little startled."

"Hey, Mom, what happened?" Naru asked looking out into the dark house.

She could see the beam of her mother's flashlight shining at them as the adult entered the room.

"I have no idea. I'm going down to the basement. We must have tripped one of the switches or something. Here, take this extra flashlight."

Naru reached up and accepted it from her mother.

"Thank, Mom."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Osaka, but where is your fuse box?" they heard one of the exterminators ask from downstairs.

"Coming," she called.

Mrs. Osaka left the room, leaving the four girls in darkness again. When she got downstairs, she opened the door to the basement and went down.

"I'm so sorry about this, gentlemen," she apologized.

Upstairs, Naru faced the other girls. She shined the light on them getting a good look at each classmate. Usagi still looked nervous. Makoto and Ami were gathering up their books. A scratching at the window made Naru turn the torch around towards it. There, a black cat sat on the window sill just outside, pawing at the glass.

"Hey, isn't that the same cat from earlier?" Makoto asked.

"Aw, she found us again!" Ami beamed.

"Weirdo cat," Usagi said. "Is it yours', Naru?"

"You know Mom won't let me have any pets. She's allergic," Naru answered somewhat curtly.

Usagi climbed to her feet and went over to the window. She opened it up and the cat leapt onto hers shoulders again. All four of them laughed at this.

"Yep, same cat," Usagi chirped.

"Aw, she's sweet," Naru said.

She approached and held out her hand to pet. The cat sniffed her hand and growled. Naru withdrew it, alarmed.

"Hey, that's my friend, Naru. You be nice now!" Usagi scolded.

The cat jumped down to the floor and continued sniffing Naru. It let out another hiss, and then continued sniffing along the floor, heading out into the upstairs hall.

"Whoa, she must smell something she really doesn't like," Makoto observed.

She and Ami got up. The four girls followed the cat out into hall, where it continued to growl and hiss at something unseen. They just looked at one another and shrugged, figuring that all but confirmed the presence of mice, or possibly rats. Naru shined the light away from the cat to the stairs, thinking nothing of it.

Then, a terrified scream erupted through the house! It pierced the air coming up from the basement. It was Naru's mother! All four teenagers jumped in startlement upon hearing it.

"Momma!" Naru yelled.

She dashed down the stairs with Makoto right beside her. Ami followed after, and Usagi hesitated on the staircase. The cat looked up at her expectantly.

"Oo-oo-oooh, scarrrry!" Usagi shivered. "Guys, don't leave me alone up here. Guuuys!"

She ran down after them, more petrified of being alone in the dark than of whatever was down in the basement. Naru swung the basement door open.

"Mom! Mom!" she shouted down into the darkness.

When no answer came, she started to run down the stairs, but Makoto yanked her back.

"Stop, you dummy!" Makoto ordered.

"BUT MOM…!" Naru wailed.

"I'm going down first!" Makoto barked.

"Run! Run!" they heard a voice from the stairs yell.

One of the exterminators burst through the opening, almost knocking over Naru and Makoto in the process. The girls gasped when they saw him. He was covered in deep gashes, blood, and sweat all over. His overalls were torn and shredded. He carried Naru's mother over his shoulder.

"Get out of…!" he started to shout, but he never got a chance to finish.

He cried out as his feet were yanked out from under him and his entire body was flung forward. He lost grip of Naru's mother when he fell and she was flung away from him. Makoto was quick to act. She dove feet first under where Mrs. Osaka would fall. She caught the woman in her lap. The man slammed facedown onto the floor, and then something yanked him back, dragging him down into the basement. He screamed and begged once as he swallowed up by the darkness. Ami barely managed to reach out to grab his hand, but it was slick from the blood it was drenched in and her grip slipped. And then he was gone, taken down into what may as well have been Hell. They could hear him get dragged over the steps screaming all the way. He was down at the bottom in an instant.

"No! No, please!" they heard him beg.

He was interrupted by a loud, slimy crackle. He let out another piercing cry again, a dying howl of agony.

Then all was dead silent down in the depths of the cellar. The girls were too frightened to move. Breathing in and out deeply a few times, Makoto found her courage. Naru shined the light on her mother, and looked down at her. Makoto also inspected the woman she cradled in her arms. Mrs. Osaka was in critical condition. She was out cold and bleeding badly from a nasty gash on her shoulder, though still better off than that poor man.

"Is she…?" Naru asked worried.

"She'll live," Makoto replied. "Close that door."

Naru didn't hesitate to comply.

"Let me see her," Ami stooped down next to Makoto.

The child prodigy produced small flashlight from her bag and shined on it the wounded woman. Makoto got up, keeping tight hold of Mrs. Osaka. Then she gently carried her out of the kitchen, through the living room, and out onto the front porch. Ami and Naru followed her out. There, Makoto set her down just as gently. Ami held up a random bit of cloth she had managed to procure from the house and knelt beside the unconscious woman. While Ami bound her mother's wound, Naru went back inside followed by Makoto. She picked up the phone and tried to dial for help. After dialing, nothing happened. The phone was dead, too. Usagi stood, petrified, alone in the kitchen and watching that door. The moonlight streamed in through a window, making it just visible to her.

"The phone's dead," Naru whispered to Makoto. Then she turned to Usagi and dared to speak a bit more loudly. "Usagi, run next door and get the neighbors. They'll call an ambulance for us."

Usagi didn't need to be told twice to flee from that house. The blonde flew across the lawn over to the neighbors. She rang the doorbell and waited.

Back in the Osaka house, Makoto took the flashlight from Naru. She went to the basement door and grabbed the knob.

"Mako, what are you doing?" Naru hissed.

Makoto looked to her and put a finger to her lips. She opened the door a crack and shined the light down into the dark at the bottom of the steps.

She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out at what she saw, eyes went wide and horrified. Down at the bottom of the steps was the shredded form of the exterminator that had bore Naru's mother out. Hunched over him like some kind of animal or beast, which had its back to the steps. What it was she couldn't tell, but it appeared to be a naked man bald from head to toe, or some kind of large dog creature. Its body was twisted and unnatural, as though it had been furiously beaten several times. It was skinny as if it had been starved. She could have counted its uneven and crooked ribcage if she wanted. Its spine wasn't straight from top to bottom, but curved like it had been injured very badly. Its pale gray skin was covered with bruises, lacerations, and horrid scars all over.

It was also covered in blood. It had its head bowed down directly against the man's stomach, making jerking motions with it. Makoto could hear the crunching chewing noises it was making. She heaved, growing nauseous as she realized what was happening. It was eating him!

Makoto turned back to Naru who lingered in the front room. She dared not speak louder than a whisper.

"Out of the house, now! Go!"

Naru took a single step back.

"Naru, go!" Makoto hissed.

Usagi stepped into through the front door, breathing hard.

"I tried both neighbors. Nobody's answering their door!" she whined.

She bumped the cat. Startled, she jumped away, screaming shrilly. Makoto flinched, and then completely froze. After a moment, Makoto's head slowly turned and looked down the stairs. Her felt a chill go down her spine.

"Oh, crap," her thought.

The thing in the basement had stopped feasting on the dead man. It hadn't turned around yet, but had straightened up into an upright position on its haunches, a lot like a canine. But upright as it was, its body shape definitely more resembled a man's that had badly warped to be able to sit like that. It turned its body partway to the stairs and slowly twisted its inhumanly long neck to look up at Makoto. She felt as though her whole body became as lead staring at its face. Its mouth and nose was like that of a canine's as well, but the overall shape of the head was still more human. Makoto's face twisted in disgust upon seeing the chunks of flesh hanging from its maw. But the feature that brought utter terror to her heart were those eyes. Those black eyes. She couldn't tell if its eyes were just black or if they were empty eye sockets. Either way, she could feel its gaze upon her.

Its jaws opened wide, revealing two rows of yellow, nasty, sharp teeth. Its mouth opened unnaturally wide as it let loose a roar. It was light-pitched and shrill, like the sound a dog makes when it's frightened or angry. Only instead of a series of short barks, it was a long, ear-ringing bellow.

It turned fully towards Makoto. It raised its arm-like front appendages in the air. At the end of each of its five, bony fingers was a long bone-like claw that dripped with blood. Then it stood up on all fours, in a position almost like an elongated frog. On all fours, it must have stood four feet off the ground, and was about the mass of a large human male. It shifted its weight between its left and right (hind) legs in several, quick twitching motions. Makoto recognized the motion from other animals she'd seen, and this was something they always did when they were about ready to pounce. Then it rushed up the stairs quickly, its limbs made a flailing sort of motion and its claws clattered against the wood steps. Makoto slammed the door and braced herself against it.

"Everyone! Run! Run now!" she hollered.

Before anyone had the chance to move at all, the thing slammed against the door. Wood burst and splintered all around the frame as it was knocked off its hinges on the very first try. Makoto was violently slammed into the floor under the weight of the door and the beast. She hit her head, and it felt as though the world spun and exploded around her. Usagi and Naru were utterly horror struck by what they saw, and unable to budge.

It tossed aside the door, which was partially covering Makoto. Then it leaned in close to her and raised one of its clawed hands into the air, ready to strike. It took in a deep breath. Then it paused, and sniffed at the air a few more times. Usagi whimpered in a low voice it as looked right at her. It stepped over the hapless Makoto as if she were nothing. Its claws clicked on the wooden floor as it strode across toward the blonde. Usagi stepped back slowly to keep the distance between the two of them.

Naru felt panic overtake her and she screamed, and stumbled back. She only managed to back up against the wall. Ami poked her head around the corner. Her covered her mouth with her hand to keep quiet. The thing regarded Naru with annoyance and smacked her in the face with the back of its hand. She hit the wall and then the ground violently before going still. Ami gasped and disappeared from view again, uncertain of what to do.

"Naru!" Usagi cried.

The thing snarled at her in response. The message was clear: keep still and keep quiet. She backed into the stairwell railing its the base now. It stepped in close and went up on its hind legs, less than a foot from Usagi's face. The rancid smell made her sick. Then it spoke, but not with a man's noise, it was in that same shrill noise as before and barely coherent:

"Give me your life."

It slowly raised its claw to strike. Usagi's eyes followed that bony claws as they lifted into the air in silent, paralyzed terror. Then the cat leapt onto its face and began clawing and biting at it! The thing screamed and backed around in circles, struggling with the feline. This brought Usagi back to her senses and she ran for it. It grabbed the cat and hurled it away. The beast looked about and spied Usagi again. Its lips curled up either in a horrible smile, or it was just baring its teeth. Usagi would be out the door in just another step. Just as she passed over the threshold, it grabbed her leg and tossed her back inside. She spun through the air and landed with a dull thud on her side in the middle of the floor.

She looked up and saw it about to pounce. She kicked out with her feet and managed to land a hit on its face. It just growled at her and grabbed both her legs in one hand and prepared to rip her apart with the other. Ami dashed in holding up a wooden chair. With every ounce of strength the little teen could muster, she broke it over the thing's head and back. It lurched forward slightly and loosed its grip on Usagi's legs. It jerked around and lashed out at Ami with its free hand. She held what remained of the chair in front of her like a shield. With a single swipe of its claws it reduced the object into splinters, and while it protected Ami from the brunt of the blow, the force still hit poor Ami like a concrete block. Her body smashed into the stairwell railing three feet from where she had just been hard enough to make it crack and groan under the stress. She slumped down in a limp sitting position with her head bowed, out cold.

Usagi pulled both legs free of the thing's, withdrew them in close, and kicked with both of them. She kicked the thing in the chest, knocking it off balance. She flipped herself over and started to run away on all fours into the kitchen. She planned the retreat through the connected rooms of the house and back. It was so close behind her she could feel its breath. Just as they passed Makoto, the fallen girl suddenly sprang up into a sitting position and gripped the monstrosity by the chin and the top of its head in her hands. The creature was so stunned that it didn't have time to react before she, with one, swift jerk, twisted its neck hard enough that it broke with a loud 'crack'!

The thing fell to the ground next to her lifelessly with a loud clatter, making Usagi look behind before coming to a stop.

"Makoto!" Usagi cried, relieved.

The brawny girl hopped to her feet and looked at Usagi apologetically.

"Sorry," Makoto said genuinely and breathlessly. "I had to trick it…"

The beast suddenly began thrashing and frailing around on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Makoto shouted.

It jumped to its feet again, its head hanging limply and almost upside down from its broken neck. Usagi begun to scream nonstop and ran past it. Makoto backed away, utterly stunned by the sight. It grabbed its head and held it up so that it was in its 'normal' position. With a 'crunch', the bones reconnected. The creature bobbed it head from side to side to work out the kinks.

Usagi grabbed hold of Makoto, trying to pull her to the door. But the bigger girl shrugged her grip off.

"Go! I'll hold it off!" she shouted firmly.

Usagi was about to argue, but the thing advanced on them again. Usagi sprinted over to Naru and tried to wake her.

It lunged at Makoto, but she stopped it dead with a simple forward snap kick to its face, followed by a sidekick to the side of its head, a spinning roundhouse to the other side of its head, and finally a jumping spin kick to its chest. It crashed onto its back on the floor. Makoto brought down her right foot, readying to hit it with an ax kick. Its hand shot up and grabbed her leg, stopping the assault right there. It then stabbed its claws upwards at Makoto's other leg and thigh. She blocked the attack with her hand and punched it in the face with the other. It let go of her and she stumbled back. Before she could try anything else it was upright again.

Ami moaned painfully and slowly looked up. All she could see at the moment was one, dark blur, but she could hear what was happening. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear her vision.

Makoto leapt at it again with a jumping side kick, but it ducked out of the way and swiped at her. She was light on her feet and just missed its attack. She let loose with a sweeping ax kick from left to right, but it ducked away again. It swiped out, but Makoto jumped over its attack and aimed a knee at its head. It jumped back a pace and her assault missed again.

Makoto grinned. Now it was right up against the wall like she had planned. The creature glanced back and realized what a precarious position it was in. It looked back at her just in time for her to attack with what would be the first of many wallops with her foot and she didn't intend to stop. She was going to unleash a whole series of them until the thing fell to the ground in an unconscious or dead heap. She foot came right at it and was an inch from its face.

It ducked to the side at an impossibly last split second and lunged forward as she foot kicked the air harmlessly where it had just been. It stabbed its claws the side of her leg and outer thigh. Makoto's mouth opened as if to scream, but only a tiny squeak came out. Then it grabbed her by the shoulder and the hip and hurled her across the house. She slammed into the side of the stairwell railing right next to Ami with enough force to break it. The sudden impact right next to her made Ami scream and dive away. She stumbled away and out the door.

Usagi spun around while still on her knees next to Naru. She saw Makoto sink to the floor as that thing bounded at her. Makoto could only watch it come through senseless, glazed over eyes. Usagi didn't see what happened next. She sprinted out the door, practically flying over the porch and onto the grass. Ahead of her, Ami ran across the street towards the house opposite of the Osaka's and began pounding on the front door frantically with both fists.

Usagi heard a crash and glanced back at the house. Something was thrown through one of the windows and it landed in the middle of the lawn not far from her. It was the still form of Makoto. There were five long gashes from her left shoulder clear down to her thigh from a single slash of the creature's sharp nails. The sound of something landing on the porch brought her attention back to the house. That thing had jumped through the now open window onto the railing of the porch. It dropped onto the ground and crawled over to Makoto. When it was hunched over her, its face turned up at the sky and it roared a triumphant howl like a wolf standing over its prey.

Ami whipped around when she heard it and flattened herself against the door. Usagi stopped running, but every fiber in her body wanted to just keep going. If she did, she knew that thing would kill Makoto, Ami, Naru, and Mrs. Osaka. The demon stopped howling and looked hungrily down at its prey, licking its chops. The time to act was now or never! Without thinking, Usagi grabbed one of the decorative rocks that lined either side of the driveway and flung at the monster.

The rock impacted with the beast's head and knocked it to the ground. It howled in pain, clutching its bleeding head where it'd been struck. There was now a nasty gash where Usagi had a scored a direct hit. It glared at Usagi, flipped itself over and charged at her. She grabbed another rock and threw it. It struck the beast in the back, which made it stumble and fall, rolling head over heel. It recovered quickly and was bounding toward her again. Usagi throw one more, but this time the creature dodged. Usagi turned tail in full on retreat.

"Meow."

A look through her peripherals and she spotted the cat sitting next to where she had been standing. It was still alive? Not only that, but there was something different now. She didn't stop to look or think about it, but she could have sworn she saw a golden patch a fur upon the feline's head in the shape of a crescent moon.

Usagi ran out onto the pavement as fast as her legs would a carry her. She could hear the abomination's claws loudly clicking against the sidewalk. She dared a look back. It was chasing after her, running just like a dog would. And it was gaining. When the girl and the beast ran past, Ami instinctively grabbed the door knob and found the house was unlocked. She slipped inside and tried to turn on the light, but found the power was out there, too. she pulled out her little flashlight and shined it around the abode.

"Hello? Hello?!" she called into the house as she entered the living room.

What she saw made her gasp in horror.

A family of three were strewn across the floor in the living room. They had been ripped to shreds, and by the markings, Ami could tell that they were slaughtered in their own home by the very same creature that was pursuing Usagi that very minute.

C

"Help! Somebody help me! Please!" Usagi begged.

She raced through the streets, her feet pounding the concrete as she went, and continued to scream and holler.

A disgruntle old woman opened her upstairs window to peer out and see who was causing all that ruckus. She let out a little scream when she sighted the teen being chased by some kind of wild animal. She went back into the house.

"Shigeru, call the police and animal control!" she yelled.

Usagi could see the creature come up alongside her out of the corner of her eye. She mouth fell open as she saw it ready itself to pounce. It sprang into the air, and she dived out of the way just in time. She rolled, pushed herself back up with her legs, and was running again. If there was one good thing all those mornings scrambling to get to school had done for her. She was light on her feet.

By now, she was crying again.

"I don't wanna die! Just leave me alone! Mom! Dad! Shingo! Somebody!" she shrieked.

She continued to blubber, scream, and yell while fleeing from it. Dodging and scrambling away from it as best as she could. It managed to catch her in the back, tearing at her uniform top. She called for help again.

C

"Have you discovered anything new about the enemy, kid?"

"Afraid not, and all the rocks were just your plain, ordinary priceless gems," a young raven haired young man answered. "I've already turned them over to the police."

He walked alone along a dark city street with only the streetlights to illuminate the way ahead. He spoke into a device that would not become a regular sight in the Japanese market until the mid 1990s, a mobile phone.

"Do you have any other leads yet, then, kid?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Not at the moment, but I'll keep searching," he said.

He stopped and looked around. He had just heard a scream? After a few seconds, he started walking again.

"Hello? Hello?" the person called.

"Sorry about that. I thought I heard something… Wait, there it is again."

"What do you hear?"

"We'll continue this later. I have to go."

"Hey, wait-!" ***Click***

C

She dashed around the corner into an alley. She intended to run into a crowded street, but her pursuer landed right in front of her. She tried to skid to a halt before slamming into it, but couldn't. She bounced off the creature and landed on the pavement.

"Ow!" she yelped.

She turned over and tried to run again, but it quickly blocked her again, and again. No matter which way she tried to run, there it was. It grabbed her by the waist and pushed her flat against the back of a car. There it held her while its other clawed hand came up.

"No. Please!" she begged.

They heard the cat growling again. They both looked at the little animal standing right there next to them. Now Usagi could see the crescent moon symbol upon its brow. It was on its side with the points facing upwards, but she could still tell what it was. Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. She and the beast both shielded their eyes, and when the light faded...in place of the cat there was now a woman.

She wielded a fauchard spear that had a single curved blade. She stabbed at the creature, but it was too quick and hopped backwards away from the thrust. She then stepped forward, planting herself firmly between Usagi and the abomination.

Usagi looked at her rescuer. She was a very beautiful, tall woman with long black hair, reddish-brown eyes, and pale skin. She was certainly taller than Makoto and had a lean frame. The woman wore matching black pants, a knee length black, long-sleeved tunic, with black leather boots and gloves. Usagi could hear the rustle of some kind of metal, like little chain links, under the heavy top.

"Can you stand?" the woman asked without looking at her.

"Y-yes."

"Stand."

Usagi clumsily stood up, and looked past her defender at the black-eyed monstrosity that threatened them.

"What is that…thing?" Usagi asked in a frightened whisper.

"He is The Rake."

"The Rake? Who…who are you?"

"The name's Luna."

With that, Luna squared off with the Rake. It made the first move, rushing in close and attacking with its claws. Luna twirled the spear, blocking every attack and then making one of her own, which the beast ducked and rolled out of the path of. It counter-striked, and Luna jumped clean over it, landing behind it.

She brought the blade around again, but The Rake flipped out of the path of the attack. Then with a single bound, she was at Usagi's side again.

"Tell me. Do you want live, Tsukino, Usagi?"

"What?"

The Rake charged again from the front which Luna met with her own surge forward. She raised the pole weapon to attack. At the last minute, though, The Rake ducked down low and slid past Luna. It lashed out with claws. Luna darted forward. At first, it seemed as though she had avoided it attack again.

Luna gritted her teeth painfully. She looked down at the shredded pant leg and deep cuts. She turned to face it again. The Rake let out a laugh, which sounded more a moist choking sound than anything any human would call a chortle. The message was clear, though.

"Do you want to live, Miss Tsukino?" Luna called to the girl.

"What do ya mean? Yes! What kind of question is that!?"

Then like magic, Luna was standing by Usagi's side yet again. The girl stumbled back in surprise.

"Then you must save yourself," she said to the girl.

"What? But can't you…"

Luna swiped at The Rake, stopping another attack from it and cut loose with a flurry of strikes, which it easily evaded. It retreated several paces, and Luna began to breathe hard and clutched her leg, falling onto one knee. Somehow, her cuts seemed to be getting worse. The Rake bared its teeth.

"I lack the power to slay creatures such as this."

The Rake was on Luna again with the speed of a lightning bolt. Usagi brought both hands up to her face in horror. She couldn't watch. The whole thing seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw it launch itself into the air, both hands spread wide apart and fingers outstretched, and closing in fast.

Luna's arm shot up. She held some kind of rope in her arm. She shouted something in a language Usagi couldn't understand. The rope seemed to come alive, coiling around The Rake and bearing it backwards to the ground. The Rake screeched and fought against the restraints.

Luna limped back over the Usagi as fast as she could.

"Are you okay?"

"No. Wounds from The Rake don't feel by themselves, they only spread and weaken the victim. Usagi, if you want to save both your friends and yourself, you must kill this eldritch thing!"

"Me? I can't kill that thing! It's impossible!"

"Then it will continue to maim, kill, and destroy, starting with you, then your friends, their families, and worse! It remembers the scent of its victims and will seek out those who share it! Your family will be next! That seal won't hold him for long, either!"

That got Usagi's attention. She pictured her mother, father, and little Shingo being terrorized and slaughtered by that thing.

"But how?" Usagi begged.

"Like this," Luna replied.

She touched her index and middle fingers to Usagi's forehead and again speak in that odd tongue. Usagi gasped. She felt warm, no, burning hot, and like her body felt like it just burst from all the energy she suddenly felt. She felt invigorated far beyond her wildest imaginings.

"Awaken, Celestial Warrior of the Cosmos!" Luna shouted.

Then she stepped back and looked at Usagi. The girl blinked as the feeling of power within her faded. Luna looked at her in astonishment.

"No, this can't be! You didn't Awaken?"

"What are you talking about?"

Luna looked back at The Rake, which had nearly freed itself now. The rope snapped as it pulled free. She turned back to Usagi.

"You must flee. Now!"

Usagi didn't need to be told twice. She turned and ran once more just as it broke loose. She could hear it come up behind rapidly. Luna stood firm, but it leapt right over her after its prey.

Usagi looked back and it almost upon her. Luna pursued as best she could with a hurt leg. Usagi raised both arms in the air in a feeble attempt to guard herself. When it was within two meters of her, she became so petrified that her heart actually skipped a beat.

"NNNNNOOOOO!" she screamed.

Her entire body jerked as that burning energized sensation returned. Luna grinned when she realized what was happening. She slowed to a stop and watched. Usagi stood tall as pure white, swirling light like a small funnel cloud burst forth from within her. She stood in the middle of vortex. The Rake stopped dead and fell onto its back in shock. It shielded its black eyes from the blinding light, which it could not bear to look at. It hissed contemptuously at the gleam.

From the skies above, came the sound of something whistling through the air like a missile. Luna looked up and saw a small glowing projectile heading right for Usagi. When it reached her, her hand shot straight up and grabbed the small, stick-like object. The whole world seemed to explode into light for just an instant. When it cleared, Usagi the ordinary school girl no longer stood there. Luna smiled.

"Celestial Warrior Moon," she identified the person before her.

The item Usagi held aloft and even was a steel sword hilt padded in leather. But this was not just an ordinary sword, but a double-bladed sword with long, sleek shimmering curved blades attached to both ends of the hilt. Their curves faced opposite directions, with up going upwards and the other downwards. This would allow the wielder to keep cutting indefinitely at long as they could keep the blades spinning.

Of course, the sword wasn't the only thing that was different. The girl's attire had also completely changed.

Upon her face was a silver metal masquerade-style mask that fit over her forehead, eyes, nose, and covered the upper sides of her face, but not the ears. Before wrapping around the back of her head, the mask receded with rounded borders into a simple band in the back. It was decorated with interconnecting spiral designs engraved in some kind of dark gray material. The same symbol of the golden crescent moon adorned the middle of the forehead of the mask.

Her upper torso was protected by an elegant form fitting silver chest plate, which became segmented in the stomach region for movement. The front of the chest plate was also decorated with the golden crescent moon symbol, and around weaved runes in a script long forgotten. Matching shoulder and elbow guards glistened in the starlight. She wore a pair of hourglass finger gauntlets. Any part of the arm not protected by the guards or gauntlets was covered in chain mail.

Her lower half was covered in what could only be described as an armored battle ballgown with several smaller silver scale-style segmented plates covered it. The small plates went down just past Usagi's knees in a receding triangle pattern until only one dangled at the bottom of them, and the blue cotton underneath them ended just above her ankles. Her feet bore silver steel footwear and matching greaves. The cloth of the skirt, itself, was white.

Usagi lowered herself into a fighting stance she didn't even know she knew. Her held one arm outstretched in front of her with the palm open and facing upwards. Behind her, she held the curved blades up and level.

"What am I doing? Like I could really use this thing," she thought.

"Celestial Soldier," The Rake rasped.

It rushed in with its limbs flailing madly, ready to kill this newly awakened warrior. Reflexively, Usagi deepened her stance and gripped the hilt with both hands. Without even needing to think about it, she swung one of the blades around just as the scuttler neared. So mad in its intent to kill, it was unable to stop its forward motion in time.

The blow connected. The Rake backed away, screaming at almost ear-splitting volumes. Its arm harmlessly hit the pavement while it clutched the gaping wound where the limb formerly roamed.

Usagi blinked. Had she really done that? The Rake came for her again, and she straightened up, spinning the blades out in front of her protectively.

"Whoa? When'd I learn to do this?" her mind reeled.

She took a step forward and cut the beast from the left shoulder down to the right outer thigh. The other blade spun forward, and she angled it lower, slashing it across the chest. It screeched and turned around, trying to retreat, but the instant it had its back to her, Usagi thrust out and skewered it from behind.

She withdrew the blade and it stumbled away. It started to run away, but then suddenly turned and charged again. Usagi was ready, though and prepared to counter-strike. Then The Rake leaped high into the air and landed to her side. She turned, but it leapt again, and kept this up. Usagi sliced through the air all around, but she could not keep track of the beast.

Suddenly it was mere inches from her. She screamed, but instead of backing away like she usually would, she acted swiftly, she brought her armored elbow down on its face and knocked onto its back. She stepped forward with the sword raised above her head and brought it down at the monster. It rolled out of the way just in the nick of time. Raw energy blasted in all directions when the blade hit the ground, sending The Rake flying several yards. He bounced, rolled, and skidded on the ground before coming to rest.

This time, when The Rake picked itself up and ran at her again. She prepared to block, but instead of attacking her, it only grabbed its arm in its jaws, turned tailed, and fled.

"Don't let him escape!" Luna yelled.

"Ah! Right!" Usagi answered.

Usagi ran after it, but found it difficult to keep up even with her energy reinvigorated and it being down one limb. She leaned forward into a bird run with her arms swept far back. It ducked into an alleyway, and Usagi followed.

"Oh thank goodness, a dead end," she thought.

Yet, it wasn't slowing down, which she thought was odd. It reached the wall and grabbed hold of it. Usagi cried out in bewilderment as it began to skitter up the wall of then ten storey building almost as fast as it covered even ground. She didn't stop, either, though.

"Usagi…" Luna called from the end of the alleyway. "Wait…"

Usagi put a foot to the wall and tried to run on up. She instead fell flat on her back. Luna winced upon seeing the impact.

"Ooh, ouch," she said.

"What?!" Usagi cried. "How come he gets to climb walls and I don't?"

The Rake was almost at the top, just a few steps and it could reattach its arm and disappear into the night. Its hand gripped the ledge, and it began to pull itself. A black booted foot stomped down on its hand. It let out a muffled scream, as it still carried its other arm in his mouth. Phantom Mask leaned forward over the ledge, putting even more weight on the foot that was flattening The Rake's remaining hand.

"Hey there, Beautiful, don't you know it's rude to leave when the party's just getting started?" he asked it wryly.

With another stomp, he made the thing lose its grip and fall the several stories back down into the alley.

"Waaaah!" Usagi and Luna screamed upon seeing it falling at them.

They scurried out the way just before it impacted with the cement ground. They looked at the still form of the creature and the cracks in the pavement around it. The fiend slowly rolled over and rose again. It looked up and saw the two women. They both went into their fighting stances.

"Can't this thing die?!" Usagi asked exasperated. "You told me to kill it before went back to finish off my friends!"

"Yes. Usagi, throw your weapon, and shout "Moon Blade Boomerang"."

The Rake's final assault came swiftly.

"Moon Blade Boomerang!" Usagi shouted hastily.

She threw the butterfly sword. Both blades shined with the same light that had changed her before. The spinning projectile cleaved The Rake in half down the middle vertically. With a final death howl, the light burned it up into ash, and it was no more. The blade changed its trajectory and returned to Usagi. It stopped spinning and she grabbed it. From the pile of ashes that were all that remained of the beast, a glowing blue orb floating into the air and shot into the sky.

"What was that?" Usagi asked, confused and frustrated.

"I don't know, but you did it, Usagi," Luna congratulated her. "The Rake is no more."

"Indeed, she did," a voice from above said.

They glanced up and saw a man in a mask who sat on a narrow ledge on the wall about a story above them.

"Whoa. Who're you?" Usagi asked.

"They call me Phantom Mask, my fair ladies," he replied politely.

"The mysterious jewel thief," Usagi breathed.

"You just caught quite a prize. This thing had been a terror of the night since at least the 1600s," he said.

"Who are you really?" Luna demanded

"Phantom Mask will do. Heh. You're very interesting. What's your name, my pretty little soldier?"

"Uh… Celestial Warrior Moon," Usagi answered.

"Pretty Soldier Moon, I won't forget you."

With that, he vanished as quickly as he appeared. Luna and Usagi could hear the sounds of sirens in the distance and getting closer.

"Come on, we'd better go," Luna spoke hurriedly.

She leaned on Usagi, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. With a flash, she was a cat again, standing on Usagi's shoulder.

"Hold me tight and jump," she instructed.

"...Why?"

"Would you believe me if I said you could jump to the roof?"

Usagi's eyes brightened, and she nodded happily. She grabbed Luna in her arms and was about to push off of the ground.

"Jump from wall to wall! You're not Superman, so a single bound is out of the question."

"Awwww."

Usagi sighed. She jumped up, aiming for one of the walls, and pushed off with her feet, launching herself upwards at the opposite wall. They reached the roof after a dozen repeated jumps. Phantom Mask was nowhere in sight. Still, Usagi hopped from rooftop to rooftop back towards Naru's house, carrying Luna with her.

C

Not far away, a lone figure stood on another rooftop and watched them shrink into the distance. In the palm of his hand, he held the orb that had come out of The Rake. He smirked while observing them.

"Oh, how quaint. The Celestial Warriors have begun to awaken. Well, let them come. My eyeless little friend completed his mission. We have more than enough human lives...for now. Still, my Queen must be informed of this."

His body turned transparent before he and the orb faded from view altogether.


	4. Chapter 3: Becoming Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acquaintances are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a block of bolded text towards the end due to a mistake I made in the HTML. I'll correct it later.

**Celestial Warrior Moon:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

Chapter 3

**Becoming Acquainted**

In a dark place in the underground, there was n a wide cavern with great big pillars holding up its high ceiling, which served as the throne room of this Dark Kingdom. A court of monsters and other entities of the most eldritch corners of the earth had gathered before their queen this day. At the head of the chamber, there was a stone throne devoid of decoration. It rested on a stone platform, above the rest of the court. Stone steps lead up to it, though one didn't dare ascend them without invitation. On the throne sat their queen.

Her eyes like red orbs stared down at them, cold and unyielding. She rapped long fingernails against the granite armrest, giving the first signs of impatience. She ran a finger through one of her long, red curls. Her skin was the color of dusty earth. Her small but commanding form was adorned with plain robes and she wore a simple brass circlet around her head.

"Nephrite, where is that fool Jadeite?" she demanded. "He should have been here an hour ago! I want that latest report before noon!"

The tall, muscular man with long, black hair who had the appearance of being in his late twenties stood at attention before her. He wore a gray military-style uniform, though it lacked badges or stars. He didn't so much as flinch at her angered shout, his discipline keeping him at attention.

"I don't know, my Queen, but it's not like Jadeite to be this late. I could go look for him."

"No, you need to be here to for this report," Beryl replied. "But I do need someone to find him."

"That won't be necessary," Jadeite said, materializing.

A much shorter, younger man who looked around twenty or so with short blonde hair was now standing next to Nephrite. He wore an identical uniform.

"You sure took your sweet time," Nephrite muttered very unhappily.

Jadeite ignored him, instead opting to address to his liege with a bow.

"Forgive my lateness, Queen Beryl, it won't happen again," he said with his head still low.

"It better not," Beryl said crossly. "Why were you late? Explain yourself!"

"It's all in my report," Jadeite replied, grinning as he straightened. "I had more to compile for my presentation than usual, due to… unusual circumstances."

"The Keepers again?" Nephrite asked with a raised brow.

Beryl let out a low growl at the mention of them. Their very name made her blood burn.

"Well… yes and no," Jadeite answered

"Begin your report," Beryl ordered impatiently. "What news of the legendary silver crystal?"

She rested her head back and closed her eyes while listening.

"It's still missing, Queen Beryl, but believe me, I've had my pawns bringing in selected gems and crystals from all over the globe. Crystals said to be enchanted, that just might be the one. Thus far, I've managed to get them through right under Sailor V's nose," Jadeite boasted.

But then, his expression turned dark.

"…But the night before last, one of my smuggling operations was interrupted by a new enemy: a man in the mask. He refers to himself Phantom Mask. The meddler also managed to get the team I had employed all arrested!"

Beryl's eyes shot up and she rose to her heeled feet.

"These men you used are unaware of your true identity, I assume," she said, not asked.

"Yes, yes, of course, my Queen!" Jadeite spoke frightened and hastily.

He held up his disarmingly.

"They think I'm just some collector, under one of many names I go by! I've never even met them. I always use Aqua under her human alias as my go-between. Even if the fools try to cut a deal with the police by telling them everything they know, there's no way the thefts can be traced back to me."

"Give the order, and I will have the incompetents Jadeite hired terminated within the hour," Nephrite offered.

"No," Beryl replied. "The last thing we want to do is actively give the human authorities (or the Keepers) reason to believe anything aside from a series of jewel thefts has occurred. Leave them be to their fate, whatever it might be."

"As you wish," Nephrite bowed his head slightly.

"Why not let him? It's not like they can stop us," Jadeite shrugged.

"No, but humans have the uncanny ability to complicate matters wherever they stick their unwanted noses," Beryl replied. "Tell me more about this latest inconvenience."

"We suspect he is the same jewel thief that has been operating in Tokyo, Japan for the last six months," Jadeite explained. "Other than that, I can't really say much, yet. I haven't really had much time to investigate as of yet."

"It makes one wonder where these people keep coming from," Nephrite said with a weary sigh.

"Indeed," Jadeite smirked. "Don't let this trouble you. The fool will be dealt with as soon as our little trap is ready."

"Very good," Beryl said. "Lacking the crystal, I presume you've begun labor on your other mission, then?"

"Yes, my Queen," Jadeite replied.

He held out his hand as if holding something in it. A black orb with glowing energy materialized in his palm. Beryl grinned and with a single gesture, it levitated over to her. She held out both hands and the orb floated in between them.

"Very good," she congratulated. "There must already be the energy of at least a hundred human lives in there."

She sent the orb off towards the ceiling above. An undefined mass within a crystalline coating hung from it. The orb phased right through the hard outer material to the thing in the middle. It shimmered ever so slightly upon being 'fed', as one might say it.

"It's a start," Beryl said to Jadeite. "Keep it up, and soon our Great Ruler will awaken."

"As you wish, my Queen," Jadeite bowed low. "I've deployed several of my agents and scattered them throughout the continents. The Keepers will not be able to discern regular monster activity from ours. A handful has been taken out, but no one of importance within our ranks. Which leads me to last night…" Jadeite trailed off.

"Here we go," Nephrite said quietly.

He casually took a few steps away from Jadeite. He had just washed the uniform after all. He didn't particularly like the idea of having to send it back to the cleaners because he carelessly stood too close to someone that had been reduced to mush.

"What happened last night?" Beryl asked dangerously.

"Last night, The Rake made his move on a neighborhood that he had infested," Jadeite explained. "Within an hour, he had effortlessly claimed the lives of five households without being detected. On the last house he ran afoul, of one of them."

"Them?" Beryl and Nephrite asked.

"Yes, a Celestial Warrior. The first has awakened at last. One of the girls he attacked fled the last residence but she didn't get far. Then, Luna interfered and awakened her! The girl became Celestial Warrior Moon and…dispatched him. I have not identified the girl as of yet."

Beryl's eyes blazed more fiercely than fire.

"B-but, I was able to collect the energy he had taken from his victims!" he added hurriedly.

Beryl stood again, sending Jadeite a terrible glare.

"You lost The Rake. You lost one of the most feared creatures of the deep recesses of man's primal consciousness…" she said, murder in her voice.

"I am sorry, my Queen. I was careless. I accept full responsibility for this," Jadeite said, shame in his voice.

Beryl calmed herself. She closed her eyes and forced her breathing to level out. She opened them again and regarded him evenly.

"I won't punish you, this time, Jadeite. At least we lost him in the discovery of our greatest enemy. You will continue your work as per usual, Jadeite, with increased caution."

"But, what about the Celestial Warriors, my Queen?" Jadeite asked. "My mission has just become much more difficult, thanks to this new development."

Now it was Beryl's turn to smirk with a devious flair. She took in a breath and called:

"Zoicite!"

Appearing in the air above Jadeite and Nephrite was a third young man, somewhere between the former and latter's ages. Though he hovered around ten feet above the ground, he was positioned as if sitting crossed legged in a chair with his hands folded in his lap.

He was easily more slightly built than the other two, and had long hair matching the color of his namesake tied back in a ponytail. He had very feminine features to match the manner he carried himself. He had the same outfit as the other two.

Jadeite scowled at the floating man above his and Nephrite's heads.

"In all due respect, my Queen, I can manage without the help of this waif," Jadeite said.

Zoicite laughed as if he had just been told a most humorous joke. He grinned with a sly flair down at the other blonde.

"My, my, aren't you the confident one," Zoicite teased. "In over-abundance, it can be your downfall."

Jadeite sneered up at him, and was about to speak some retort when Beryl interrupted.

"You will do as you're told, Jadeite, or would you rather be taken off this mission and have it given to Nephrite?"

Jadeite stood silent for a second before giving his queen another bow.

"No, my Queen, forgive my insolence, I was out of term."

"Much better," Beryl replied, coldly.

She turned to Zoicite.

"Zoicite, you will learn the identity of our newest and greatest enemy, and kill her. In the meantime, keep her blind to the true prize. Jadeite must be able to complete his objectives without being bothered."

"I will not fail you, my Queen," Zoicite promised.

Beryle looked to Nephrite.

"And you, Nephrite. You recently sent me your latest findings concerning the stars in relation to their effect on humans. Very impressive work. You will begin putting this attained knowledge into practice to aid Jadeite in choosing targets to take energy from. With that said, do you believe that studying the stars might yield the identity of the Celestial Warrior?"

"Of that, I am uncertain," Nephrite replied. "But I will look for anything unusual in my observations."

"What of Kunzite? Will he be participating?" Zoicite asked.

"Kunzite will continue leading our offensive against The Keepers and his other work in the Middle East. You are all dismissed. Jadeite, begin briefing these two on your operations."

"Yes, my Queen," Jadeite bowed.

With that, the three men vanished. Beryl's lips curled up into a fanged smile. Soon, everything they had worked for would come into fruition.

C

"Motoki!" Usagi called.

She ran after him down the pavement. At the end of this proverbial tunnel she sprinted through, there was a light at the end of it, and in the middle of it was Motoki, walking away with his back turned. Usagi rushed to catch up, but for some reason, the going was slow.

"Motoki!" she called again.

This time he stopped and she raced right up to him.

"I'm going to confess to him for sure!" she thought.

She reached out for his arm when she was close enough. She gripped it and he turned again.

"Motoki, I…" she started.

She screamed when the person before her faced her. The image of Motoki vanished, and in its place was left the visage of The Rake. It roared and lunged! It pinned her down, and then there was blood. Blood everywhere.

Usagi jolted up in bed. Her breathing was sharp but heavy. She stared straight ahead, completely frozen in place. She had broken out into a cold sweat. She looked up at her ceiling and realized that it had all been a dream. Nevertheless, her eyes scanned the dark bedroom for any sign of an intruder. She didn't see any movement. She blinked away a stream of light and glanced at the window. It was morning, and early.

She checked her alarm clock. 6:50AM. She felt a sudden weight on her stomach and glanced over. There was a black cat in her face. She squeaked, and jumped up, putting her back against the head of her bed. When she saw it was just her newly acquired "cat", she calmed down.

"Are you alright,? Luna asked.

"Not really," Usagi whined. "I just had a nightmare about that thing from last night! It was shaping up to be a really nice love dream, too!"

"Love dream," Luna asked, though she was absolutely certain she didn't want to know.

"Usagi, are you up already?" Ikuko called from downstairs.

"Yes, Mom. Ugh, thanks a lot, Luna. Now I have to get up!"

"You should be getting up right now, anyway," Luna replied flatly.

"Whatever," Usagi muttered.

She shuffled off to the bathroom.

"And don't forget the cover story if anyone asks," Luna quietly called. "Wild cat. It's what the police report says."

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi said dismissively.

She closed the door to her room. She hung her head.

"Like that story'll stand up," she thought. "We all saw that thing!"

Then she felt guilty thinking about it.

"And I refused to let Naru have our study date my house. Wait, but if we weren't there, Mrs. Osaka would have been killed right along with those poor men. Those poor, poor men."

She thought back on what happened after the encounter with The Rake and Phantom Mask while getting ready for the day.

C

_She ran as fast as she could back to Naru's house. When they arrived, they had found that Ami was able to flag down the arriving paramedic much to her relief. They hid amongst some nearby trees before coming out. Usagi was about to run over, but Luna told her to stop._

_The first ambulance had already left with Makoto inside for the Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo General Hospital. They were loading Naru into the last one. This was when Usagi decided to make her appearance._

_"Quickly, change back," Luna had instructed. "Concentrate on the image of yourself as an ordinary girl. They must not know about your power or your identity as a Celestial Warrior._

_"Why not?"_

_"It's for your own good, Usagi. If the ones that sent that beast ever found out who you really are, they'd stop at nothing to get at you. They'd have no qualms about using your friends, family, or any other innocents they could get their hands on," Luna warned._

_"Alright, alright, I get it."_

_Usagi concentrated. Her armor disappeared and the both blades vanished back within the hilt she carried. She was wearing her school uniform again. Luna hopped off her shoulder, disappearing into some nearby bushes. Usagi pocketed the hilt before emerging from the darkness. When she did, she ran straight for Ami. The other girl spotted her immediately._

_"Usagi!" Ami cried in a shrill yet relieved voice._

_"Ami, is everyone alright?" Usagi asked._

_"I don't know yet!"_

_Ami grabbed the blonde by both hands and looked her over._

_"But you're alright, thank goodness!" she said, greatly relieved._

_Usagi could tell from the red eyes that the girl had been weeping. She looked like she might start again out of joy, seeing her new friend not torn into little pieces._

_"Yeah-yeah. I lost the, uh… the, uh… it," Usagi stuttered._

_At the moment, Ami was too glad to see Usagi alive and in one piece to bother thinking about how she had lost… that thing, let alone ask. A police officer approached them._

_"Excuse me, girls, but we're going to have to ask you some questions down at the station," he said._

_He looked back at the surrounding houses with uncertainty._

_"There was an awful lot of force used here. I trust you can both shed a little light on what happened in there."_

_"Anywhere but here," Ami shuddered._

_The girl looked very pale. She gave the ambulances a worried look._

_"Excuse me, officer, I'll be right back," Ami said._

_The blue haired teen ran over to one of the emergency workers._

_"Hey, w-wait for me," Usagi called._

_She followed behind Ami as best she could._

_"Hello," Ami said to the male EMT._

_He turned around._

_"Yes, how may I help you?"_

_"Are they…going to be alright?" Ami asked worriedly._

_Usagi looked in the back window in at Naru. She was conscious, but stared off into space with a haunted look._

_"The Osakas have only sustained mild injury. It's your other friend, Miss Kino, we're more worried about," The paramedic replied._

_He climbed into the driver's seat of the emergency vehicle and drove off, taking Naru and her mother to Hiroo General as well. The officer came up behind them._

_"It's time, ladies. You will be interviewed by Inspector Ishida. I've already told the Superintendent that you're coming," he said._

_Usagi and Ami looked at him over their shoulders with drained gazes. They could only follow him to his car. He opened the back seat door for them and they climbed in. He shut it behind him and went to the driver's side. Just as he was opening the door, another officer came up and tapped his shoulder._

_"Yeah?"_

_"We've tried to get the neighbors to answer, but no one's coming out, sir."_

_"What? Oh man, Monday is too soon for this crap. Alright, tell Inspector Ishida when he and the investigation team arrive."_

_"Yes, sir. Oh, I hope we don't have a bunch of stiffs on our hands," the other officer said._

_Usagi and Ami rode to the police station with the officer in absolute silence. Every once in a while, they'd exchange looks that spoke a thousand words. They had no idea what they were going to tell the police. It's not like they'd actually be believed when they got to the part about the monster in Naru's basement._

_The car pulled out front of the station and then they were taken to Ishida's office._

_"What do we do, Usagi?" Ami said the instant they were alone and waiting for their interviewer. "There's no way they're going to believe that some monster attacked us!"_

_Usagi bit her lip and looked away. Frankly, she didn't know what to do. Nor did she come up with an answer before they saw the door to the office open. n walked a young officer. He smiled at them pleasantly when he entered. He sat at his desk with the report folder and a pen, ready to take their testimony._

_Both girls looked on the man. He stood slightly shorter than average height and had a slight, wiry frame. His face was also thin with sharp features. A long scar below right below his eye went all the way across that side of his face and past his ear which also had scarring on the lobe. He had shaggy shoulder length white hair that was tied back. He wore a gray suit with a long tan coat._

_"Hello, Miss Tsukino and Miss Mizuno, I'm Inspector Ishida. Before we begin, is there anything I can get either of you? A glass of water, something from the vending machines, just name it?"_

_"Have-have our parents been called?" Ami asked._

_"Yes, Miss Mizuno, Miss Tsukino's parents are on their way to pick you up as we speak. However, I wasn't able to get a hold of your mother, so I'll have to drive you home."_

_Ami gaze lowered to her lap sadly._

_"…I understand."_

_"Poor Ami," Usagi thought._

_She was beginning to realize what Ami had meant when she said "mother won't care, believe me". Usagi cleared her throat, bringing to attention just how dry it was._

_"Water, please," Usagi asked._

_"I would like that, too," Ami said quietly._

_"Sure, sure," Ishida replied._

_He left to retrieve their beverages and returned a short time later. He handed them their drinks. All the while, his posture, face, and voice were disarming and welcoming. It made them both feel safe talking to him, which is what he wanted. The more they felt they could confide in him, the better._

_"Here you both go," he said._

_He gave them the water, and then took his seat again. He waited a moment for them to take a drink. When they had, he spoke again._

_"Are you both ready to begin? Take it slow; we're in no rush here."_

_"I guess," Usagi replied._

_"Yes," Ami added, though she didn't sound ready._

_Ishida cleared his throat before beginning._

_"Very well, the purpose of this interview is to get as accurate an account of what occurred in that house as we can from the two of you. Please, as best you can, tell me what attacked you and describe the sequence of events."_

_The two recounted what led up the situation, explaining that they were all there studying when the power went out. Then they got to the part where they encountered The Rake, Usagi clamped right up._

_"As best you can, describe the animal that assaulted you at the Osaka residence," Ishida instructed._

_Usagi and Ami exchanged very uncertain glances, but remained silent._

_"Miss Tsukino? Miss Mizuno?"_

_"I…" Ami began, looking down at her lap. "I don't really know how to describe that... that thing."_

_This got Ishida's attention._

_"Thing? Lika beast, or a monster?" he asked._

_"Not just 'like a monster'," Usagi muttered, her voice cracked as she spoke._

_"I see. What you saw down in that basement. It was something so otherworldly, so wrong, that you don't think I'll believe you when you tell me," Ishida replied, seriously._

_Both girls looked at him in amazement, and he smiled understandingly back._

_"The fact that there's a scary dark corner just outside of man's vision hasn't been lost on this Inspector, ladies," he said._

_Usagi was both surprised and relieved by this revelation. The fact that the police knew about things like this suddenly made this interview much, much easier._

_"Alright, I'll tell you," Usagi said._

_She looked away at nothing and bit her lip again._

_"It looked like a man, trying to be a monster, or a monster trying to be man," Ami interjected._

_"It looked like a man, sort of, but moved and walked like a dog," Usagi replied. "Its skin was this nasty gray color, and it had all these real bad bruises, cuts, and sores all over like it was beat up real bad a lot of times. It had these claws... Long, sharp ones at its fingertips. It used them to…"_

_Usagi trailed off._

_"It had black eyes," Ami said. "I don't know if it could talk, but it sure could carry on like a wild animal."_

_"It could talk," Usagi insisted. "Just not like any human."_

_They explained the struggle with the beast as best they could, but where Usagi fled the grounds was where it becomes difficult._

_"…It almost had me…" Usagi spoke, before stopping again._

_"Did someone save you?" Ishida asked._

_"…Yes."_

_"Who?"_

_"Well, it was a woman, real pretty. She just appeared out of nowhere."_

_"Like a superhero?" Ishida asked, as if getting the picture._

_"Well, yeah."_

_"Was it Sailor V?"_

_"…Ye-No. It was someone else. Some dark haired woman I've never met before. She started beating it up with a spear."_

_Ishida's cocked a brow while listening._

_"What happened to the creature after she showed up?"_

_"It might be dead," Usagi replied. "I'm not really sure."_

_That was close enough to the truth, she figured._

_"What'd she look like? Did this woman give you any name," Ishida asked._

_"Real pretty. She was tall, had black long hair and this weird crescent moon tattoo on her forehead! …I couldn't really say what her name is."_

_"Do you remember any other details about the incident? Such as, other than the two men and the family across the street, did you discover any other bodies?"_

_He looked over at Ami, who shook her head._

_"Before you go, if there's anything you can tell me, please do," Ishida said._

_Usagi and Ami glanced at one another before looking back at him._

_"That's all I can really say," Usagi said._

_"I think that's it," Ami added._

_Ishida sighed. He didn't like that there was obviously more to this, but wasn't being told. He regarded Usagi again, very sternly._

_"Miss Tsukino, is that really all? If there's something you're not telling me, it could jeopardize both more innocent lives and this entire investigation. If you know more concerning the fate of the creature that did all this, please tell me."_

_"I don't know what really happened to it!" Usagi cried. "Really! I watched it turn to ash or dust, or whatever, but it also got right back up after Makoto snapped its neck back in the house."_

_Ishida nodded._

_"Alright, Miss Tsukino, you can wait for your family in the lobby," he said. "If we need to contact you again, we'll be in touch. Miss Mizuno, just let me get a few things in order and then we'll try to get in contact with your mother again. If we can't, I'll take you home."_

_"Thank you," Ami said._

_Usagi got up and left the office, leaving Ami and Ishida alone. She went out into the lobby and sat down on a bench against the wall near the front entrance. She said nothing to anyone._

_Before long, Ishida and Ami walked by. Ami waved to her as they went, and Usagi returned the gesture. Now Usagi was truly alone here in this strange place, and she sadly watched them go. Ami looked back at her and then said something to Ishida, who shook his head. He opened the passenger side door of his car and she got in. He got into the driver's side and they were off._

_While Usagi continued looking out of the glass panels, she spotted someone approaching. She smiled and stood up. Her parents had arrived. They had just reached the top of the concrete streets at a jogging pace. Ikuko's face lit up as soon as she saw Usagi, like a prayer had been answered._

_She pointed, which got Kenji's attention. The Tsukinos dashed into the station and held their eldest by a shoulder each._

_"You're alright. Oh, thank Kami!" Kenji muttered, relief washing over him._

_He took a step back and bent over slightly, resting his hands on his knees, catching his breath._

_"Oh, Usagi, I was so scared when the police called and said there had been an incident!" Ikuko cried._

_Ikuko hugged Usagi tightly to her._

_"Oof! Mom! I'm fine!"_

_"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino," a policewoman greeted._

_The family turned to face her._

_"Oh, hello," Kenji replied. "What happened out there? Who tried to hurt our little girl?"_

_"Not 'who', Mr. Tsukino, 'what'," she spoke. "Your daughter was involved in an attack by a big, wild cat. We suspect it might have escaped from a zoo. We're looking into it as I speak."_

_Kenji's jaw went slack. Ikuko gasped. Usagi stared at the officer incredulously._

_"But, she was over at Naru's…" Ikuko said._

_"What?" Usagi mouthed._

_She was too shocked to speak. Had that Ishida written down a bald faced lie of a report?_

_"And I let him take Ami with him," Usagi whispered, suddenly very frightened for her friend._

_She looked back out into the city._

_Behind her, the policewoman explained her version of the events. Usagi looked back at them. A rabid cat, indeed!_

_"And that's about all I can tell you, I'm sorry," the officer shrugged._

_"I understand, thank you," Kenji said._

_"Excuse me, but will you need our daughter for anything else?" Ikuko asked._

_She gave Usagi a worried and pitying look before turning back to the woman._

_"Oh, no, we're done with the initial questioning. Just give us a call if she remembers anything else about the incident. Oh, yeah and here…"_

_She reached over to one of the objects she held and gave it to Kenji. It was Usagi's book bag._

_"We recovered these from one of the upstairs bedrooms. We're not holding them as any sort of evidence, so they will all be returned to their proper owners as soon as possible."_

_The Tsukinos left the station. Usagi climbed into the back of her parents' car, and pondered what had just happened most of the way home. Either Ishida was aligned with Luna in some way, or he was working with that monster. Or maybe even Phantom Mask. Even if he was supposedly on her side, could he be trusted? Usagi wasn't sure if she wanted to be involved in something that involved rewriting and committing fraud on a police report regarding an incident where at least five people had been murdered._

_Noticing their daughter's unusual silence, Kenji and Ikuko exchanged concerned looks. They knew that what had happened tonight must really have affected her. When they got home, Usagi went right up to bed. As she passed Shingo's room in the hall, the door opened and her little brother peaked out._

_"Hey, Usagi, are you okay?" he asked. "The cops called. What happened?"_

_"Later, Shingo. Later," Usagi said wearily._

_She went into her bedroom and got ready for bed. She showered and pulled on her pajamas. She set the now bladeless hilt of her newly acquired double-sword onto her dresser. She looked at it closely. Had any of this been real? It all still seemed like something straight out of a shojo manga to her, completely unreal._

_Someone knocked at her door._

_"Come in," she said._

_Her mother came in._

_"Honey, I just wanted to check on you. How are you feeling?"_

_"Shaken, but I'm okay. Will I have to go to school tomorrow?"_

_"Yes, I'm afraid. Unless you were hurt by that thing, you know we can't afford to have you missing any school."_

_"Oh, fine! Geez, no rest for the wicked, huh, Mom?" Usagi complained, huffily._

_"You know I don't mean it like that," Ikuko said calmly. "Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"Maybe later," Usagi yawned. "I'm tired."_

_"Alright, then, but anytime you want to talk it out, I'm here. Good night, Usagi," her mother said, comfortingly._

_"Good night, mom."_

_Ikuko flipped off the light switch. Usagi climbed under the sheets and closed her eyes. She found no rest. She was worried about Makoto. If what Luna said was true, then her wound was only going to get worse, but what could be done about it? Usagi heard another tapping at the window. She furrowed her brow, trying to ignore it and turned over._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_Finally, she groaned and rolled over, facing the window. There was Luna sitting at her windowsill in cat form, rapping on the glass with her paw. How did she keeping finding her?_

_Usagi sluggishly climbed out of bed and pulled the window up._

_"Luna? What are you going here?"_

_"I had to see you again, Usagi. We have to straighten out a few things."_

_Luna hopped onto the floor. She still had a limp, but at least the wound was closed now and actually looking a little better. Usagi stared in surprise at the quick healing._

_"I thought wounds from that thing just got worse," Usagi uttered._

_She pulled the window shut again and pulled the drapes closed._

_"Unless treated, they do," Luna said. "We suspected that thing was doing its work in the area, so we had specially made medicine brewed that counteracts the effects of The Rake's Curse."_

_Usagi's eyes widened. She got down on a knee to be more at Luna's level, and starting gesturing madly towards the skyscrapers in the distance._

_"You need to get some over to the hospital right now!" Usagi said, hurriedly. "Mako was badly hurt to begin with; I don't even want to imagine how bad those slashes are now."_

_"You don't need to worry about your friend," Luna said reassuringly. "We already treated her with the cure."_

_She hopped onto the foot of Usagi's bed and started walking around in a circle to make a spot to sleep on._

_"Thank goodness. …Wait. We?" Usagi asked. "Who is 'we'?"_

_"The Keepers," Luna replied, matter-of-factly._

_"The Keepers? Just who are you, anyway, Luna? What are you? Why can you turn into a person, or turn into a cat? Uh, which is it?"_

_"I'm a girl who can turn into a cat."_

_"Alright, but who are these Keepers? What was that thing? What's going on? Why did I change into a super Amazon warrior babe?"_

_"Well," Luna started uncertainly._

_Her feline ears went flat against her head while she tried to find the right words._

_"I don't really know anything for certain, but you must be related to the previous owner of that Armor, somehow. When I awakened the sleeping power in your blood, it came to you. I sensed that potential in you from the first moment I met you and your friends on the street."_

_"Alright, got it, I'm a distance relative of some Awesome Warrior Chick," Usagi replied, still very confused. "So who was the previous owner and what does she have to do with anything that happened tonight?"_

_"Listen, Usagi, would you be opposed to meeting the rest of my compatriots tomorrow?" Luna asked._

_"Huh? Well, I guess not. Sure. Why?"_

_"Well, I think it'd be best if we all explained it together. I'll pick you up after school."_

_Usagi thought about it for a moment, but then came to a decision. She pressed her finger to Luna's nose and spoke._

_"Alright, but no lies. No more "not-telling-me" anything?" Usagi asked._

_"We'll tell you everything. Absolutely everything we can," Luna replied. "I promise."_

_"Alright. So… do you have anywhere to sleep tonight?"_

_"Well..." Luna muttered. "Not really. I just arrived in the city yesterday after detecting several irregular energies, yours' included. I've been on the hunt for the last 24 hours."_

_"Geez, no wonder you must ready to drop! Alright, you can sleep at the foot of my bed, in cat form. I don't want mom coming in and seeing me in bed with another girl. That would just be too hard to come up with an excuse for."_

C

"Can I really trust her?" Usagi wondered.

She was running to school now. She didn't really need to run this morning, having got up very early, but doing it made her feel better. It was helping her work off a lot of nervous energy.

Her mind mulled over whether Luna was really working in her best interests or not. Sure, she had saved her and given her the power to stop that monstrosity. Did she do it just to save lives, though? Were there other motives? Was she being used for something? Well, she'd just have to wait until after school to find out, Usagi supposed.

She entered the school grounds with a good fifteen minutes before the first bell would ring. Not knowing where else to go, Usagi went right to class. She scanned the halls as she went. No sign of Naru, Makoto, or Ami. It didn't surprise her. She knew she was likely to be the only survivor that would be at school that day. Usagi opened the door to her classroom while looking around one more time.

"USAGI!" several voices shouted.

"Eep!" she squeaked.

She jumped back when her classmates piled around the door and started all talking at once, asking questions. Her friends pulled her into the room and shut the door behind them.

"Are you okay after last night?"

"What kind of cat was it?"

"Did it hurt you?"

"Where's Naru and that tall new kid?"

"I was told it was a werewolf!"

"Ah! Slow down! Too many questions!" Usagi wailed.

"Hey, don't be like that," one of them said. "We couldn't get anything out of Mizuno."

"Mi-? Ami's here?"

She looked past the crowd and saw Ami sitting at her desk. She stared out a window, resting her head in her hand. So they had the same kind of Education Mom, then. Usagi looked back at the crowd standing in her personal space.

"Wait, how do you guys already know about this?" she asked.

"It was all over the newspapers," Umino said, making his usual sudden appearance.

"Wah! Stop doing that, Umino!" Usagi cried.

She looked at the headline on the paper's front that the nerd held up:

**"Four Families Slaughtered In Their Homes By Escaped Zoo Leopard."**

"Four families?" Usagi asked aloud.

Then she remembered, and then gasped, clapping a hand over her mouth. The paper had to be the referring to the neighbors. She thought it was odd that they didn't answer their door, and now she knew why. Tears threatened to roll down her face, thinking of them.

"Usagi, how is Naru?" one of her friends asked.

But Usagi was too lost in her thoughts of about families to answer. Finally, someone shook her shoulder, which made her jump in surprise.

"Huh?" Usagi asked, coming back to reality.

"How is Naru?" the question was repeated.

"Oh, uh, I don't know, but I'm going to the hospital after school to check on everyone," she answered.

Immediately, she was set upon by about a half dozen volunteers offering to go with her. She could only laugh awkwardly and waggle her head.

The rest of the school day seemed to go by in a blur. She found it ever harder to concentrate on anything than usual. By the end of the way, she'd been assigned several metric tons of homework which she probably wouldn't be able to do. She really wanted to talk to Ami, but the girl seemed to disappear between classes. It didn't take long for Usagi to conclude that she wanted to be left alone.

She'd just have to talk to Ami at a later time. Today, Usagi knew she had a couple of appointments to keep.

C

Slam! Ishida looked up at the doorway to his office, which had slung open violently. Inspector Wakagi stood there with a look that could kill. Ishida set down the pen he was using on the desk, regarding him calmly.

"Is there something I can help you with, Wakagi?"

Wakagi walked over and threw the morning paper onto his desk.

"Explain. This."

"Somehow I knew you'd be less than thrilled about the leopard story."

"Less the thrilled? You wrote the report! The girl couldn't even confirm that thing's really dead! Why are we lying to the public about a very real threat? The people of Tokyo have a right to know if there is something dangerous stalking the streets at night! If I had my way, you'd have your badge taken for this!" Wakagi shouted.

Ishida didn't even respond. Wakagi chuckled bitterly.

"I never have my way, though, no matter how many times you violate regulations. Funny, I'd almost think you were abusing connections you have somewhere higher up. Even the Superintendent can't get you out of this precinct."

Wakagi glared into Ishida's calm eyes for another moment where all was silent. Finally, Ishida spoke again.

"Are you finished, Wakagi? I have work to do before returning to the scene."

"Not quite," Wakagi said.

He put both hands on Ishida's desk and leaned in with a dangerous look.

"If the tampering you've done with the files and your official statements ever compromises the safety of the public, I won't care what the rules are, or who your connections are. No officer, inspector, superintendent, teenage girl in a ridiculous mask and sailor fuku, or even God will protect me from me. Got it?" Wakagi warned.

"Crystal," Ishida responded offhanded and without even looking at Wakagi.

He had returned to filling out his paperwork, completely unconcerned. Wakagi stiffened, as he could tell his warning wasn't taken seriously. He stepped away from the desk, shaking his head in disgust, and then stormed out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Sakurada said.

Wakagi stepped into the office, looking like a man at the end of his rope.

"Wakagi! What's wrong with you?" Sakurada raised a brow.

"I can't do this anymore! I don't care how we do it, but we have to get rid of him!"

Sakurada's shoulders sagged and she hung wearily.

"Ishida?"

"Yes! The man is covering up evidence and lying to the people. The people we're supposed to be protecting and serving. You read the original testimony! This isn't right!"

"I have V at the scene right now. If there's still any threat of that thing, she'll know within the hour."

Wakagi opened his mouth to speak, but then shut it.

"I understand, Superintendent," he replied, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere at the moment.

He looked out the window of the office. Ishida was already leaving for the crime scene, having handed off his paperwork to the appropriate person. He didn't trust this Ishida, or Sailor V, yet he could do nothing about either. The superintendent had V on their damn payroll, and Ishida had connections extending far above Sakurada. He left the office, vowing to get himself reassigned somewhere far, far from them both. Antarctica, perhaps.

C

"Hmm," Sailor V* scratched her chin in an exaggerated manner.

She crouched down low in front of the spot where The Rake had been reduced to ash, and glanced around at the burn marks on the ground and walls. Celestial Warrior Moon's finishing move had nicked them, leaving them blackened. Next to her was a clear plastic bag of gathered ashes from the beast. A couple of feet away was the spot where the concrete was cracked from The Rake's impact falling from the roof.

"For this, I'm missing school," she muttered.

Getting to leave early on account of a 'family emergency' to come stare at the sidewalk hadn't exactly been her idea of a day off. She heard the tap of footsteps approaching from behind. She looked back and saw Ishida approaching.

"So, what are you thinking, Sailor V?" he asked.

"I'm thinking that this is definitely the spot where she killed the thing!" she said with faux excitement.

"No, really?" he asked in similarly feigned astonishment.

Then he expression turned to one of angry annoyance.

"Mina, are you taking this seriously at all?"

"What?" she asked crossly. "What's that look for, Artemis?"

"You know what it's for," "Ishida", or Artemis, replied exasperated. "So is the creature dead? Have you even used the Ethereal Energy Detection commands in your compact? You did bring it, right?"

"Oh, the EED command, right, duh," V replied.

She stuck out her tongue and tapped herself lightly on the head with her fist. Artemis facepalmed and ran his hand down his face, moaning painfully the entire time. Between Wakagi and her, he wasn't certain which one was going to drive him up a wall first.

From her skirt pocket, she took out a device that looked a like a normal compact any girl would have, but when she opened it, it was revealed to be a device of advanced technology. She tapped some buttons while looking at the screen where the mirror would normally be. She held the bag of ashes up to it. The compact's screen began displaying some kind of unearthly glow. She held the device over the burned concrete and got the same result. She looked up Artemis with a bright smile.

"Yeah, this is definitely The Rake's remains, alright," she said happily. "Can I go home yet? This shows Rakey Rake is gone, right?"

Before Artemis could answer, the image in the screen vanished. Minako looked at her compact, perplexed. She ran it back over the bag and the blackened concrete.

"That's weird," she said. "All reading of supernatural waves just suddenly went away."

"No, you can't go yet," Artemis replied.

"Aw," Minako complained. "But I was going to see if I couldn't get that cute boy over at the Gaming Center to go on a date tonight."

Artemis glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking. There was a bright flash, and Minako suddenly felt a weight sitting on her shoulder.

"Come on. I have a bad feeling about this. We better go check out the other crime scenes and then the morgue," the white tomcat said.

"You're mean," Minako complained.

All the same, she dashed off towards the homes where the incident had begun.

C

Usagi skipped down the steps of the school towards the main gate. She shoved the homework she'd collected for Naru and Makoto into her bag. If nothing else, they'd have it when they were released. She approached the front gate, wondering if she'd have to wait for Luna.

"Hey, Usa," one of the girls called. "You ready to go see Naru and her mom?"

"In a minute," Usagi replied. "I'm meeting someone out front."

"Okay, just come by when you can."

"Oh, I will. Count on it!" she called back to them.

Usagi stepped out into the sidewalk and saw no sign of her companion. Just passers by and maybe a handful of parents that bothered to come pick up their children. Just as she was about to just take off, the motorcycle pulled up into a parking space close to her. Usagi looked at the driver, who was wearing a helmet. The person reached up and pulled off the protective wear. She shook her long hair down and turned to her. It was Luna. In all black leather gear, no less, boots, pants, jacket, and…was that a halter top? Her crescent moon tattoo was strangely missing.

"Are you quite ready to go, Usagi?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi replied disinterested.

She was about to sit side-saddle on the back of the seat, but then she stopped. She looked back at Luna.

"Listen, could we please stop off at Hiroo General first? I want to go check up on my friends."

Luna regarded Usagi with mild impatience.

"Sorry, but we can't. It was very difficult it was to get all the founding Keepers in one place. We don't have a moment to waste on sentimentality."

"But I have to. Please, Luna!"

**"No."**

**Usagi gave Luna a defiant look. She huffed and jumped off the bike. Then she started walking towards the nearest bus stop.**

**"What…? Hey, get back here!" Luna demanded.**

**"You little club will just have to wait," Usagi replied stubbornly. "I'll go see them when I get the time, but its my fault Naru and Makoto were even there last night, so I have to go make sure they're okay."**

**Luna face-palmed, letting out a sound that started as a frustrated moan that turned into a growl a bit too feline for a human. Her hand fell from her face as she swiveled her head a bit and rolled her eyes in annoyed resignation. She put the helmet back on and started up the motorbike again.**

**She pulled up beside Usagi again and rolled slowly next to her as the girl walked.**

**"Oh, alright, but make it quick," was all she said.**

**"That's more like it," Usagi responded with smug satisfaction.**

**She hopped on side saddle again and put on a spare helmet that was clipped to the back.**

**"Hang on, we can't lose any time," Luna warned.**

**"What does that me-eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaugh!"**

**The bike was off like a shot weaving through the traffic at dangerous speeds, and Usagi screaming in terror all the way. She clung to Luna with a vise-like grip, blubbering and crying all the way.**

**"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" she shrieked.**

**She let out another as Luna ramped off a bridge and onto the road it passed over. Finally, they were at the hospital.**

**"Alright, let's go," Luna said.**

**She pulled into a parking spot and stopped the engine. She tried to get up, but Usagi and her grip on her wouldn't budge. She looked at the girl irritably.**

**"Usagi, stop messing around, we…" she stopped dead.**

**The girl was frozen in place with a mortified expression and wide eyes that stared out at nothing. Luna sighed.**

**"Okay, maybe I overdid it a little…" she admitted.**

**C**

**The nurse looked up when the automated double doors slid open. In walked two young women, a blonde with dumpling buns in a school uniform who had still be in junior high and a raven head in biker gear that might be 20 or so. The younger was being supported by the elder on wobbly legs, a trembling body with her arms drawn in close, and terrified eyes at that stared off into space. They approached the front desk.**

**"Scary… scary…" was all the blonde kept repeating.**

**"May I help you?" the nurse asked.**

**"My little sister is here to see her friends. A Miss Naru Osaka and a Miss Makoto Kino," Luna replied, politely. "I just drove us over and…"**

**"Never again… never again…." Usagi whimpered.**

**Luna bit her lip and then smiled sheepishly, letting out a nervous laugh.**

**"Rooms 2-4 and 2-6, second floor," the nurse replied.**

**Luna uttered a thanks and dragged Usagi towards the stairs.**

**"Hey," the nurse called after them.**

**"Yeah," Luna replied, sounding tired.**

**"I'm not going to be seeing either of you later in the E.R., I am?"**

**Luna forced a laugh.**

**"No."**

**C**

**"Well, Mrs. Osaka, you're definitely going to have a stay a few more nights," Dr. Amagawa said. "I definitely want to keep those wounds in sterile conditions and under close observation for the time being. But, you should be out by Friday if all goes well."**

**"I understand," Mrs. Osaka responded meekly.**

**She could feel the bandaging and stitching under her hospital gown. She looked at the curtain dividing her and Naru's beds.**

**"What about Naru?" she asked.**

**"Your daughter," Amagawa said, sliding the divider back.**

**"Is free to go," he finished.**

**He turned to Naru.**

**"You only suffered a nasty hit on the head and a few other nasty bruises and minor cuts. We were afraid we'd have to keep you longer, too, but that specialist that came in really did some amazing work."**

**"That's great, doctor," Naru exclaimed.**

**"There's just one thing," Mrs. Osaka said. "Don't you remember, Naru? The house is a crime scene and closed off until tomorrow. You'll have to spend the night at my sister's. She already offered to take you in when she was here earlier."**

**"I don't want to be alone in that house again, anyway," Naru replied with fear. "I'll just call Aunt Miku so she'll come pick me up. Hey, Mom, I'll make sure to visit you every day after school until you come home, okay?"**

**"You don't have to do that. You have a life to live," her mothered replied.**

**"Oh, you wouldn't be troubling me any, Mama, if that's what you're worried about," Naru said back.**

**"Naru?"**

**All eyes turned to Usagi as she approached. She looked worried. When she saw her friend smiling, she breathed out in relief and smiled as well.**

**"Usagi! You're okay!" Naru said greatly relieved.**

**She sat up in the hospital bed and the two hugged tightly.**

**"I'm okay? What about you?" Usagi asked with concern.**

**"I'm free to leave, but I'm going to stay my aunt's for a while," Naru replied.**

**"That's great, I didn't think they'd let you go so quickly."**

**"Well, they were worried that I might get some kind of cat scratch fever or something, but that never happened," Naru shrugged.**

**"Cat scratch," Usagi cried disbelieving.**

**She looked back at Luna with a glare. The other woman just stared back unrelenting with her arms crossed.**

**"Or rabies," Dr. Amagawa added. "We did blood tests, and thankfully, there's no sign of disease. Now we're just hoping the zoo that animal came from isn't this careless with all their dangerous animals."**

**"…Yeah," Usagi forced out gloomily.**

**"How did you escape?" Mrs. Osaka asked. "That beast somehow made its nest in our basement and from what I heard it chased you down the street! Oh, and those poor men."**

**Mrs. Osaka closed her eyes and turned her head away, very sorrowfully.**

**"You can thank her," Usagi pointed to Luna.**

**"Really?" Naru and her mother asked, impressed.**

**"Heh," Luna awkwardly scratched the back of her head. "I…hit it with my motorcycle."**

**"I don't think we've ever seen you before. Who are you?" Naru asked.**

**"Tsukino. Luna Tsukino. I'm a relative of Usagi's that's visiting for a while," Luna replied. "I was on my way over to take Usagi home when I literally ran into them."**

**"Well, thank goodness," Mrs. Osaka replied.**

**"Usagi, what's wrong?" Naru asked.**

**She had noticed that the normally sunny girl had gone quiet and currently wore a distressed look on her face ever since they mentioned the leopard. Usagi turned to her and forced a big smile and giggled extra hard the way she always did when she wasn't telling the truth.**

**"Oh, nothing," Usagi insisted. "I'm still just shaken, that's all."**

**She looked at Naru's unconvinced stare.**

**"That's it, really," Usagi nodded her vigorously.**

**"Alright," Naru replied dubious. "You know I'll just get the truth out of you later."**

**She pressed Usagi's nose with her finger to punctuate the point. Both girls burst out laughing.**

**"I'm sorry to cut this short, but you'll have to excuse us," Luna spoke up. "Usagi and I have some things that we need to do. You said you were also checking up on the Kino girl."**

**"Oh, I guess I'll see you later, Naru. Oh, and here's some homework Mr. Haruna handed me to give you," Usagi said.**

**"See you tomorrow," Naru replied, trying to sound chipper.**

**Usagi and Luna walked over to the room where Makoto was being treated.**

**"I can't believe you!" Usagi hissed at Luna. "Not only do your people tell lies in the news, but you actually brained-washed my best friend and her Mom!"**

**"It had to be done," Was all Luna said in response.**

**"Oh, really," Usagi asked. "How so…?"**

**"We can discuss this when meeting The Keepers. Go talk to your other friend."**

**Usagi gave Luna one more displeased stare before going into Room 2-6. She pulled back the drape a bit and beheld the sleeping form of the girl that had saved her thrice the day before. Seeing her so vulnerable now was an unwelcome turnabout.**

**She stepped into the little room of curtained walls and sat down by the other girl. Usagi swallowed hard and opened her mouth to speak.**

**"M-Mako?"**

**Makoto remained asleep. Usagi mustered a little more courage and tried again.**

**"Makoto," she said more loudly.**

**Makoto's brows wrinkled and she moaned. She shifted her weight slightly. Her eyes opened a crack and she blinked, making her vision come into focus. Her head turned her head to look at Usagi. It took a moment for comprehension to cross her features.**

**"Oh, it's you," she said softly.**

**"Hi, Mako," Usagi greeted smiling. "How are you?"**

**"Fine, I guess."**

**"How long will you be staying?"**

**"Don't know, but the doctor said that stupid cat really messed me up."**

**Usagi felt her stomach churn at those words. Makoto lifted herself up by her arms.**

**"Here, let me help you," Usagi offered.**

**She stood up and supported Makoto in sitting up slightly. Then she put another pillow under her lowered her back down.**

**"Thanks," the brunette said.**

**"H-Hey, what're friends for? Besides, I owe you big," Usagi replied.**

**"Yes, you do," Makoto replied, though good-humored.**

**"How bad it is," Usagi asked.**

**Makoto chuckled quietly before answering.**

**"I got slashed by a leopard. It's pretty bad. Well, that's what I get for picking a fight with a big tabby. My choice, though."**

**She looked Usagi from head to toe.**

**"Are you okay?" Makoto asked.**

"I'm just great. The big kitty never got a chance to hurt me at all," Usagi assured. 

Makoto smiled, pleased that her taking the bullet didn't make for a useless sacrifice. 

"I'm glad," the tomboy said, earnestly. 

She lied back and shut her eyes. Usagi glanced over her shoulder and peaked through the drape. Luna was standing out in the hall, not even paying attention. So she turned back to Makoto. She breathed out heavily and started tangling her hair around her index finger nervously. 

<"Hey, Mako?" 

"Mm?" 

"What do you remember from last night?" 

Makoto looked at Usagi strangely. 

"We went over to Naru's to study when we got attacked by a big nasty feline. Why?" 

Usagi looked away and mulled over her words. 

"Is that…really all?" 

Makoto blinked. 

"Yeah, why?" her confusion was evident. 

"Oh, nothing," Usagi smiled. "Forget I said anything. Well, look at the time. I've got to be going. I'll be back soon, Mako. Seeya! Oh, yeah, here! This is the homework I brought for you from school. Here, it might help you pass the time. Uh, seeya later!" 

Usagi ran off, leaving behind a very confused Makoto with a lap full of homework. Usagi approached Luna. 

"Let's go," was all she said. 

A/N: Please R&R! 

Ugh. Oh man, I can't believe I wrote a whole chapter with no action. Well, I promise to make up for it with the next one. The story's pace is going to pick up very soon, Scout's Honor. 

* Sailor V's uniform is that same as it was in the original Codename: Sailor V and Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Celestial Warrior Moon:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

**Chapter 5**

**Belly of the Beast**

"The evil has been dispersed from this place," Rei observed with a sense of triumph.

They stood in one of the Osaka's neighboring houses. The police officers overseeing the location just exchanged doubtful glances. The dragnet bringing in exorcists was unheard of. All the same, they couldn't complain. After reading the real report they sure didn't have any objections or better explanations. They followed the exorcists out onto the front walk.

"But it's still radiating so strong from these other homes that we could practically touch it," Rei added.

She looked over at the rest of the homes. Though unseen with the regular eye, she and her Grandfather could see the curse of death upon the remaining five homes, hanging like a red tint over them.

"I can honestly say that I've never seen anything like this before, and I've seen some weird happenings since I've met Inspector Ishida," her grandfather Hibiki said.

They crossed over to the Osaka residence.

"Ready?" Hibiki asked Rei.

"Ready, Grandpa," she answered.

They gave each other a nod as they approached the house. Hibiki had a shide in hand. Rei brought out one of her standard paper wards. The window Makoto had been thrown through was sealed over with a plastic and cardboard covering. They went up the front steps and opened the door. Hibiki and Rei paused at the entryway, covering their mouths with their robe's sleeves. This had definitely been the abode the worse of it had happened in. They went in and let their sixth senses do the guiding.

Rei glanced over at the basement. The door had been torn off its hinges, and she could see the damage where it had had ripped out of the wall. On top of that, there were dents in the walls, large claw marks on the floor, and the railing of the stairwell had been busted. An awful lot of force had been used there. The officers stepped into the home behind them.

"What kind of monster did this?" Rei wondered.

Hibiki suddenly glanced around in alarm.

"This thing knows we're here now," Hibiki warned. "It will have felt us rebuke it from the other home. Be careful."

The officers exchanged glanced and unfastened the holsters of their sidearms, keeping their hands at the ready.

"I know. And I will, grandpa," Rei replied.

She and Hibiki looked towards the basement again. It was definitely where the evil was radiating from. They stood at the open doorway. They began to chant a pray to prepare to cleans the house.

"Evil spirit be gone," Rei and her grandfather said as one.

As they each held up of their purification tools, an inhuman screech erupted from the basement. Hibiki narrowed his eyes in determination. Rei gasped, shaken to the core it. Her skin turned to goosepimples. It was a terrifying noise. Not so much a voice, but a terrible, hateful animalistic howl.

"It's already found us!" Rei exclaimed.

Another roar rang out accompanied by the pounding of hands and feet upon the steps. The officers drew their guns and fixed them on the doorway. The Rake leapt onto the top of the stairwell. Rei screamed. In all her time as a miko, even she had never seen a manifestation like this before.

"Shit!" one of the officers yelled.

They opened fire on it, and the bullets ripped right through it. It growled at them as the oncoming balls of lead knocked it back.

"Stop. We got this!" Rei shouted.

Empty clips fell from the officers' guns and they frantically grabbed for more. Rei saw her chance.

"So you finally show yourself," Rei said with disdain.

She charged right at the beast.

"Are you crazy?!" the policemen shouted.

The Rake straightened and brought both clawed hands up.

"I will not forgive you for the lives you've taken!" she shouted.

The Rake smiled. It wasn't every day that its prey threw itself right into his waiting arms. Rei brought one hand forward bearing her ward. She shoved it into the beast's breast. The Rake held back from attacking for just a second. It wanted to see the look on this shrine girl's face when the ward didn't work and she realized she had delivered herself to him. The Rake had on innumerable occasions enjoyed watching many a holy man from countless religions go from righteous determination to panic when their rebukes and blessings failed them. Only those with the utmost spiritual potential, resolve, faith, and connection to higher power had ever exorcized it.

"Evil spirit disperse!" Rei commanded.

People for blocks around stopped dead or shook with fear when an unknown horrible wretched scream pierced the air. Back in the house, the two officers clapped their hands over their ears at the deafening sound. The Rake's body had combust into flames. Rei pulled back a completely unharmed hand with astonishment. She knew her spiritual powers were strong, but she'd never actually caused any phantasms to burst into flame before. The flames also did no damage to the interior of the abode, being spiritual flames that only harmed the wicked. Rei stepped out of the way just as Hibiki charged the monster. He waved the shide back and forth, shouting several warding chants.

The Rake lurched backwards a step as if it had been struck, and did so each time Hibiki waved the shide. No! Impossible! The flaming beast stumbled back and then tumbled down the stairwell into the basement from whence it came. Hibiki followed after it swiftly.

"Begone from this place, evil spirit!" he commanded.

By now, the flames were dying out. The Rake turned over and dragged itself back to the crawlspace. Hibiki pursued it every step of the way. When it reached its escape, The Rake growled back at the old man before vanishing through into its realm once more. Inside, it collapsed into an agonized, weakened, and tired pile in the darkness of the netherworld.

It felt several painful tangs as the Hinos completed their work. The thread back to Osaka home was cut. It lied there for a long time. Every few minutes, the stings and barbs would return as the Priest and shrine girl severed another tie back to the mortal world, and it went on until at last all six homes were cleansed entirely.

Rei and Hibiki panted, and leaned over with their hands on their knees. The last home had been purified, and they'd had no more visitations from that creature, whatever it was.

"At least now, the Osakas can safely come home now that that thing is purged," one of the officers observed.

"But their neighbors are gone," Rei whispered. "It will be a lonely feeling not to see friendly faces you once waved to and greeted every day anymore."

"Come, Rei, we still have work to do," Hibiki told his granddaughter.

"I know, grandpa," Rei replied.

She stood up straight.

"Will that creature be waiting for us at next location?" she wondered.

C

Slowly, the pain subsided, and The Rake's strength returned. It slowly rose onto all fours. The Rake let out a low growl. It was useless to try to oppose those two in their own world, but… It looked out onto The Land of Black Leaves. It could at least have some fun tormenting those buffoons it trapped in here with it.

Usagi collapsed onto her knees. She couldn't walk anymore without rest. She clutched her left shoulder tightly, but the throbbing pain would not subside. She whimpered pitifully. The pain was worsening, and she could feel the strength leaving her body. Panic began to settle in as one thought took root in her mind: she was going to die here. She was going to die in this awful place alone. No one was coming save her this time. She had been separated from her allies and friends. Worse yet, her parents had no idea where she was. They would worry about her, and wait throughout the night for her to come home, but she never would. Never again. And The Rake had her scent. He would follow back to her home, and... Usagi cut that thought of, shivering as she recalled what that thing did to people.

But why had it left her alone? She looked behind her again, expecting to see it. Was it following her and letting her wallow in her own misery? Was it going to keep yanking her around until there was nothing left but death for her? These questions worsened her emotional state.

Looking around to make sure no one would see, she quickly pulled off her uniform top and took a good look at the scratches on her shoulder. They were bleeding freely still. The cut wasn't that bad yet, but it was definitely spreading. Before it just barely skimmed the top of her shoulder, but it was starting to reach down. She torn off one of the edges at the bottom of the shirt and bound the wound, hoping that'd do some good at least with the blood loss. It wasn't like she was ever going to need the uniform again, after all.

She pulled her shirt back on and forced herself back onto her feet. She took slow, deliberate, and sluggish steps across the dark plain she was in. She clutched her hilt tightly. She knew she had to cover ground as fast as she could.

C

There wasn't even a single light or star in the sky in this dark place Phantom Mask traversed. He could only make out the faint dark blue outlines of tall buildings surrounding him. He walked as quietly as he could. He had no idea what was in this wretched place with him.

As he went, he would keep a hand on the building next to him and when he came to the end, he'd carefully make his way over to the next one and the process began again. Every now and again, he'd hear the sound of feet patting and claws clicking on the pavement of the main road. Whenever he had, he either hide in an alley or found another nook or cranny to situate himself in. Either way, he'd go completely still and hold his breath so as not to make any noise.

He'd hear growling in the dark, much like a big cat akin to a lion or tiger would make, and occasionally, the screams of whatever poor soul crossed their path. At one point, he could make out the faint sounds of them eating their kill. He prayed he wasn't next.

He kept moving, and eventually reached an area at the edge of the city with smaller buildings. He didn't let his guard down, though. When he heard something, he still jumped and crouched anyplace he could hide. The latest creeper on the streets passed him by and entered an alleyway.

He silently passed that alley by on his trek. He was flat against the dark building as he went. Eventually, he came to the edge. After glancing around to make sure he wasn't about to get attacked. He peeked around the corner. There was a lone, small figure about the size of the child standing in the middle of the street.

Despite the darkness, he could see the figure usher him over with a wave. Mask cautiously rounded the corner and approached the person. As he neared, he could see it was a child, a young boy no older than ten. He stopped dead upon getting a real good look. The boy was as eyeless as The Rake.

"Will you share your light with me?" the boy asked sweetly.

"I don't understand," Mask replied.

The boy smirked and giggled.

"Silly. I need some of your light to see again."

Now he understood. He took a step back away from the boy. He raised his cane protectively.

"…I'm afraid my light is a little big for your sockets."

"So you don't want to share your light? You won't pay the price?"

"What price?" Mask asked.

Though he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

"You'll have to talk to the Tall Man. He'll make sure you understand what you pay if you truly hate someone."

"Tall Man?"

Mask decided he didn't want to hear anymore about this "price".

"Just keep walking. He'll find you," the boy said.

With that, the child, or whatever it was, vanished. Not knowing what else to do, Mask kept going, hoping that that child wasn't telling the truth. He didn't round two blocks before he was approached again.

A tall man in a long dark overcoat and bowler hat came into view and right at Mask. Upon further inspection, Mask could make out the man's aged face.

"One of The Children tells me that you refused to give up some of your light, masked one," he said. "That's very unfair. You come here to have someone you hate stricken and you're not even willing to pay the price for it?"

"I don't want anyone hurt. I'm not even sure how I got here. I came into this world, this…dimension, with three others. We were pursuing a creature called The Rake back to its lair."

"A foolish and brash decision," The Old Man replied. "Here in The Land of the Black Leaves, reality itself is subject to certain denizens such as The Rake."

"Understood, then I have to find them."

The Old Man regarded him for a long time. Finally, he spoke again.

"Listen, boy, it's your own fault that your circumstances have come to this. You'd have been better off letting The Rake come to you in your own world. Here, you don't have a chance against him, and my Children were so looking forward to having someone share their light with them."

From both sides of the Tall Man appeared two eyeless children, and then more, and then more, until there was a mob of them.

"Hey, wait…" Mask replied.

"We want some of your light, masked man, and we're going to have it," the Children said in unison.

Mask took a step back holding his cane up in a defensive position as they approached him, reaching up for his eyes. He looked around, and even through the darkness he could tell he was hopelessly outnumbered. So he did the only thing he could do. He turned tail and ran for it! The Children giggled and took off after him. Behind, Mask could hear the sounds of a thousand little feet pounding the pavement after him.

C

Luna rounded the corner. The corner of her lip turned up a frustrated snarl. Another dead end. She looked down at her wrist watch to see how much time she'd spent running around this place. She wrinkled her brow and tapped the band. Her watch had frozen. Then again, she knew that. Time doesn't matter in The Land of Black Leaves, and any Keeper qualified to go in knew that.

She went back the way she came, keeping to the right wall the entire time. She was relying on the old adage since she didn't have a better plan. She had no idea where in this realm this maze was. Of course, no one had ever found a border to this nether realm in any direction, either, so who knew where The Rake had sent her. She grumbled under her breath. The ploy was obvious in hindsight. Let them in and then divide and conquer.

Or worse, lure them and leave them. Then return to the human world while its pursuers patiently guarded one hole of many or wandered lost until death claimed them one way or another. If by some miracle they survived, Luna swore to never to fight another beast in its own home again. The Rake's defeat had been a simple matter on the streets of Tokyo. There, in that labyrinth? Hell, it was probably watching her right then.

Guilt churned in Luna's stomach. Usagi hadn't wanted to come down here. Now she wished she hadn't made her, or let that boorish Phantom Mask provoke the girl into it.

Luna's thoughts were interrupted as her surroundings began to change. There was fog rolling in up ahead, seemingly with purpose. She readied her spear for anything, and trudged on. At first, the fog was only at her feet with perhaps a few whiffs higher up here and there. As she went on a strange sensation came over her. She felt her heart growing heavier and heavier and the fog thickened. She was sure there was a connection.

Eventually, she stepped out into a small open square in the maze. There were two other passages, one leading ahead and the other to her right. There was a bench on the left. The concrete blocks making up the ground here were in odd shapes, to say the least, looking more like a new age artist had designed it. Luna went over and sat down. She leaned back, tilting her head up. The red moon was still overhead. She turned her head downwards, deciding instead to stare to the ground rather than the depressing sight above.

Then, as she stared at the oddly shaped slabs of rock on the ground, she noticed something about them. It looked almost like they formed words, but she couldn't read them. She sat forward, trying to make them out, but she couldn't read the tongue. She got up and walked around to the other side. Ah, there was the problem. She had been trying to read them upside down. They were in English. Very stylized English, but nevertheless, English.

"Go to the grove at the center of the maze. There, you will find the door, but beware the bleeding tree," it read.

"Always riddles. It's never explained point blank," Luna thought with annoyance.

The blocks formed an arrow that seemed to point in the direction that was behind her. She turned and began to follow it. There were no splitting paths down this way, which either meant she was walking into a trap or had found the end of the maze, or both. Either way, Luna knew not to hope for the best, and to definitely expect the worse. She could see the end of the path up ahead. It came to another opening, this one far, far larger, more the size of a football field. It was a big grove of tree pink leafed trees. It seemed to be at the center of the maze.

Unlike the dirt paths of the maze or the concrete flooring of the previous clearing, this place was covered in nicely trimmed bluish-green grass and trees with glowing pink-leaves, giving off a pleasant light in contrast to the dim illumination of the red moon. The branches didn't hang down too far at any point she could see. It was as though someone had been trimming them regularly. The fact that this place seemed pleasant and welcoming in contrast to the rest of this horrid, evil place alone was enough to make Luna very suspicious.

"Beware the bleeding tree," she recalled.

A deadly foe was likely hidden among its more mundane relatives in this place. In the glow of the pink leaves, she could make out what seemed to be a rectangle shape amongst the trees.

"That has to be the door," she thought.

Just beyond the door, she could also see a particularly large tree in the center. Thinking that must be the bleeding tree the words spoke of, she went in, but with care. At all times as she passed through towards the door, she had her spear in hand. Once she got close enough, she realized that the door was, oddly, in one of the trees, itself. She stopped in front of it. It was wooden and plain in design.

"Must be another Connection," she reasoned. "Or I've just found the home of the Keebler Elves."

She looked over her shoulder. When she didn't see anything more out of the ordinary, she looked back at the door and tried the knob. It didn't turn.

"Locked! Damn it!" she cursed.

She took a step away, and held up her arms hopelessly. What was she supposed to do? She walked around the tree for some sign or clue. She came up to something carved into it.

"Find the key. Beware the bleeding tree."

"Perfect," she muttered, unhappily.

So she remained in there, searching the key out. Eventually, she came to a place where the trees fanned out making for a wider path. At the widest part she saw the tree that was alone from the others. It was vastly different. Luna couldn't quite place the feeling, but it certainly had a presence to it like it was dissimilar. It was huge and tall. Unlike the other trees in this place, it had no leaves on its branches. In their place, some oddly shaped objects instead hung from every branch.

Luna inched her way closer, trying to make out the things in the tree's limbs. Closer... Closer... She gasped when she could finally recognize what they were. Bodies. They were bodies of people, impaled on the branches through their torsos. Worse yet, they were all people Luna knew.

"Usagi! Minako! Oh, Artemis! And Phantom Mask, too!" she screamed.

She raced towards them. Had The Rake gotten to them all and brought them here as some kind of sick trophies?

"Oh God, no! Please, no!" she yelled.

She began to cry when she could see their guts decorating the tree like grotesque Christmas ornaments. And then it moved.

Its bark shifted and rustled. Luna was about to make a run for it, but she felt a heavy weight suddenly press down on her hard enough to force her onto the ground on her hands and knees. Her vision warped as if she were in a plummet. She began to go light-headed. Darkness surrounded her, the light of the blood moon faded to a tiny speck. No longer was this otherworld bathed in its ill glow. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest.

She panicked worse than she had in a long, long time as the world suddenly went so soundless that she feared she might have gone deaf. She used her spear as a crutch to pull herself weakly to her feet. Luna shrieked as the color seemed to be sapped from her vision. The silence was replaced with the thunderous noise of rushing rapids. She wobbled under the wavering strength of her legs, approaching the tree. She felt her limbs go numb and her chest hurt like her heart was caught in a vise that made it stop beating. Holding onto her last ounce of endurance, she stabbed the tree. And it bled.

"It's bleeding…it's bleeding…it," Luna babbled, coughing.

She collapsed onto her side. The drip of the blood where she'd struck it shined as a tiny light under the red moon. Luna's body lurched and convulsed as nausea hit her. She vomited and cried until she was left dry heaving. She went limp, lying on her side, gagging and coughing, and trying to calm herself.

Then she heard some kind of cracking noise, like wood giving away right after lumberjacks have completed their work and a tree is about to fall over. It was coming from the bleeding tree. She looked up and saw that two slits side by side in the tree's side were opening. Then they widened, and as they did, they made the groaning sound trees make when they've actually starting to tumble over. They began to glow pale yellow. She realized she was staring into a pair of shining eyes.

To her horror, it hit her that it still wasn't finished with her. She felt her entire body go stiff as stone. She felt foul, like her flesh itself had become tainted and like it was dissolving. She looked at her hand and tried to scream. Only a scratchy, low wail came out. Her hand was that was a decaying corps's. As the world went completely dark around her, she could no longer think. She knew only terror, and then knew nothing more.

C

The dimness seemed to loom in front of Sailor V. The light from her compact wasn't shedding it as well as it normally did, as if the murky cave's dark was palpable, perhaps even physical. She knew it was unnatural at any rate, just like everything else in this horrible place. She shivered every bit as much from fear as she did the cold in this unexplored, isolated location. She must have gone hundreds of feet through the main path of the fissure without seeing a way out yet. She was walking uphill at this point.

"I wish I had something other than this stupid mini-skirt and shirt," she said.

"Crescent Moon Power, Transform!" she commanded. "Make me a spelunker!"

In a flash, she was now wearing the warm and protective gear of someone going caving, complete with a hardhat with a headlight. She kept going until she came to a three-way split in the road, two paths to the right and the left, and a staircase downwards. V peered down, trying to see where the steps went, and then walked away from them.

"Yeah, right, go down the suspicious staircase in the creepy cave. What does this place take me more?" she asked.

She looked down passage, then the other.

"What would Artemis do?" she wondered.

In her mind, she pictured him if he were there with her.

"I want you to go down the steps first," he'd say. "I'll be right behind you in case anything happens."

"Oh, that's right," she recalled.

He had a tendency to let her draw out whatever they were hunting (or was hunting them) and then while it was busy trying to dismember her, he'd hit it from behind. At any rate, she came to a decision.

"I'll go down the right path, because people always say to go the right way," she proclaimed.

So she went, confident in her logic. Still, she at least had the sense to move forward with a degree of caution. She took tentative steps unable to shake the feeling that she was wrapped in a malevolent curtain. The space around her narrowed, and V took notice of a change in her surroundings. This passage was gradually become perfectly square, like it was dug out with actual tools. This filled her with hope. Perhaps she'd walked right out of the phantasmal realm?

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Mina," she reminded herself.

Eventually, the way curved around so that she couldn't see what was ahead. She rounded the way, hoping for an opening. She came to a big cavern, and... Ah-ha! Against the far wall, honest to god, manmade stone brick steps leading upwards. Upwards! Not further down into the cave of doom like those other suspicious steps. At the top was a big oak door that had a medieval door ring where one would normally see a modern knob. V almost jumped for joy at the thought of getting out of this place. She started towards the steps. Then something stirred in the darkness behind her, as if a pair of feet had shuffled across the floor from one spot to another.

She whipped around and stared down the passage she'd just come from. V could see something that wasn't there before. She couldn't quite see what it was yet, and she did not approach. It...it looked like a shoe that had been placed at the entrance of one of the passages she'd passed on her way over the stairwell. Minako could have laughed at the obvious set up.

"I suppose this is the part where I investigate and get humped by whatever put that there. I don't think so," she thought. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool my three times, shame on Artemis. I'm outta here!"

She bolted for the staircase. She scaled it making big enough strides that she actually was skipping every other step until she reached the top. She yanked the door open and stepped through...only to have the ground suddenly give way under her. The trap door she had just stepped onto closed after she'd vanished into the abyss it plunged her into.

C

"Inspector Takahashi, come in," came the Superintendent's voice from the radio.

"Officer Soryu here," Jocelyn replied.

"She's not back from checking out the lead yet!"

"No, ma'am. What can I do for you?"

"Well, a priest and his granddaughter just arrived and claim they have to cleanse the morgue…"

"Yes, that's correct," Jocelyn answered. "Send them in right away."

"…Are you serious?"

"Yes, this was by the order of Ishida."

She could hear Sakurada sighing on the other end.

"Alright. Let 'em in, men," she heard the Superintendent say.

"I'll be right back, Ishida's exorcists have arrived," Jocelyn said.

"Be quick," Kratos told her.

She left the room and briskly walked to the front entrance. She could see an officer leading Mr. Hino and Rei towards the building.

"I sense it," Rei said as the officer opened the door for them.

"So do I," Grandpa replied.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Hino and Rei," Jocelyn greeted. "I'm Officer Soryu."

"Well, hello," Grandpa purred. "What's a delicate little flower like you doing on the force? Have you ever considered working at a shrine?"

"Focus, Grandpa," Rei said firmly.

Jocelyn laughed pleasantly.

"Why, thank you, come right this way. The beast's entry point is in that room. Did you cleanse the other locations?"

"Yes, that evil spirit won't be infesting those homes anymore," Rei answered.

Jocelyn nodded and began leading the way. They followed her into the room. Rei and her Grandpa spotted the hole the creature used immediately. Artemis had stood up with difficulty. Jocelyn regarded his disobedience of her orders crossly.

"Ishida!" Grandpa exclaimed. "Goodness, boy! You didn't try to fight that thing, did you?"

"Sort of, I didn't so much fight it as have it come back to life using the body of one of its victims as a vessel when I was consulting the morticians, really," Artemis replied.

"It can do that?" Rei asked shocked.

This was sounding less and less like any evil spirit she had ever encountered. She wondered if that could be why it reacted differently to her paper ward.

"We better cleans the bodies along with the building," Grandpa stated.

"Hold it," Kratos spoke. "You can't exorcize The Rake just yet."

"The Rake?" Rei asked.

"That's what it insists on being called. I have no idea why. We've sent some personnel down the hole after the beas…" Rusila started to say.

"YOU SENT PEOPLE IN?!" Rei yelled angrily.

"It's alright, I forgive you, my little turtledove," Grandpa said, taking Rusila's hand. "But that was most unwise."

"Is this guy for real?" Rusila asked.

She pulled her hand out of his reach.

"Yes we did," Artemis replied. "You don't need to worry, though. Sailor V and another, the Celestial Warrior Moon, went down that hole as well. Dealing with this monster is right up their alley."

"I see," Rei replied skeptically. "So, just how long ago was it?"

"Just over an hour ago," Kratos replied.

"Uh-huh," Rei said as if that's exactly what she expected to hear.

She looked at the others with resolution.

"I'm going after them."

C

The trees began to thin out around Usagi as she went around another bend. She stopped and leaned against a nearby tree, catching her breath. By now, she was using a fallen tree branch as a crutch to keep going. Her legs just didn't have the power to support her by themselves anymore. The wound on her shoulder had expanded beyond the reach of the bandages she'd wrapped it in, but at least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Hafta keep going… hafta," she muttered.

She pushed away from the tree and kept going. Not far away, she could see the terrain open into a dry sandy plain. At least there that thing couldn't hide behind anything. As she hobbled along, she soon began leaving the swampy area and the trees behind. Just as she cleared it, she spotted something to her left. It was something that did not seem to belong there. It was an old house that looked like someone had just dropped it there and then decided to leave it where it came to rest for whatever reason.

It was a ruined husk of what might have been a decent abode at one time. It had cracked and peeling yellow paint on wooden paneling that made up the outside walls and a ruined shingle roof.

"Random house just sitting out here," Usagi thought.

Usagi knew all about curiosity killing the cat, and had this been anyone else, they might have both remembered and followed that advice. But this was Usagi. She limped over towards it. She slowly and clumsily climbed up the front porch steps and went inside. The house had obviously been abandoned for a very long time. The interior had degraded even worse than the outside. Before her was a messy, dark hall that led into a living room area. In the hall were two doors on the right, and one of the left. Usagi started forward.

She tried a light switch, even though she knew it wouldn't work. So when it inexplicably did, she jumped in surprise. She went in and found pretty much what she was expecting: a creepy, empty old house that'd been abandoned here for quite some time. How it got here was still a mystery to her, and one she didn't really expect to have solved. She explored the first level, but ultimately found nothing of use or of enlightenment. So she made for the stairwell. The climb was difficult and tiring in her state.

Usagi hunched over and breathed out heavily. Made it. She'd scaled the stairwell to the second floor at last. Now, hopefully the second floor would be more promising and than the first had been.

"Geez, I hate this," Usagi wheezed.

She leaned against the wall just to her right and flipped another light switch. The upstairs hall was bathed in light. She looked across from herself. There was a room with a several full bookshelves and a writing desk with a many pieces of paper scattered across its surface, as well as what looked like a journal.

She stood and walked over to it. She grabbed a random piece of paper and read it:

"Who are you, my dear friend, to reach someone like me? I look forward to our reunion in Hell. Otherwise, I fear my warnings have fallen on deaf ears. The sight of his black eyes, his markings, this face not human, now has claimed another one of us. I'm sorry I was too late. – Linnie."

She looked at the journal on the table and read its title: The Case Files of Dr. James Corenthal. Then she grabbed another letter:

"Dearest Linnie,

I have prayed for you. He spoke your name."

So that was the letter this 'Linnie' was replying to in the other one. Usagi was trembling now. She felt for this Linnie and the other person, she really did. Just what was going through their heads while they fought to survive against these odds?

"But that still doesn't explain why I'm sitting in a house that's obviously from Earth," she said.

Usagi looked inside the journal. Inside were regular case files concerning children Dr. Corenthanl had treated at his psychiatric clinic located somewhere in America, but around halfway through skimming it, the writings turned considerably more grim. The next file was about a quartet of children named Vincent, Evan, Jeff, and Stephanie, all of whom seemed to have a common affliction, or haunting. Strange happenings like the four children going outside to play and someone ending up two states over and other frightening oddities were a continual occurrence while they were under Corenthal's wing. Evidently, thing turned sour for the four children and the doctor's writing became increasingly erratic as he descended into madness. The final pages that had been filled in were a series of reports surrounding a tall man in a suit and The Rake taken from other sources and glued or taped into the tome. It came to a final entry with about a fifth of the journal left empty after that point.

Usagi grabbed both letters and some other writings she found and stuck them in the journal, fully intending to take them all with her. At least she could take these back with her if she ever got out of here. At least someone would remember Linnie and the children then. She looked out a back window into the open plain she guessed could have constituted for a back yard. There was a simple wooden cross in the middle of it. It must belong to whoever Linnie's companion was.

Crash! She shook with panic when she heard something that sounded like glass or pottery shatter in another room.

"wwwWwaaArRrrIoorrR," she heard The Rake call.

She pulled out her hilt from her skirt pocket and situated herself behind the writing desk. She could hear its claws clicking on the floorboards as it rounded the corner into view. It bore a hideous grin on its face as it stood in the doorway, knowing it had her cornered.

She transformed again. She only brought out one blade and held level in front.

"Alright, beasty, it's time… whoa!"

She tried to raise her weapon into the air, but found she couldn't lift it. Try as she might, she didn't have the strength to do anything but hold her double-bladed sword. In a single bound, The Rake jumped onto the desk. Then it rushed forward and rammed into her. The force knocked her out the window and she fell first onto the rotting roof and then through it. She crashed into the wooden plank floor of the first level flat on her back. The journal landed next to her. She let out a tiny squeak in pain as she laid there. Her head was swimming in pain and her vision was a red-tinted haze.

Through her stunned state she could hear it coming down the stairs. As she raised her head and tried to shake the dizziness off, a shadow fell over her. It smiled evilly down at the fallen warrioress. It climbed on top of her, using its body to pin her arms at her sides. It held her head in one clawed hand and raised the other. She tried to fight back but it was too strong. It removed her mask and tossed it aside. Then it laid its claws against her forehead. Its muscles tensed to rake them down across her face.

"Not so fast, evil one!"

The Rake spun about-face in surprise towards the source of the voice. Standing on the stairwell was none other than Rei. How did this girl enter this domain without its noticing? It growled when Grandpa, Kratos, and Rusila also stepped down into sight as well.

No matter, it thought. It would just send them away like the others. It raised both clawed hands about to do just that. Usagi gritted her teeth and threw herself up into a sitting position. She pulled back a metal-gauntleted fist and punched The Rake square in the face. The blow only made it flinch, but that was enough to distract it and make it roar angrily.

"Begone, evil spirit!" Rei and Grandpa yelled.

They dashed at the creature, each holding pieces of paper between of each of their finger. They threw the wards and charms through the air, and all twenty pieces ignited into pure white light. The Rake screamed as a cleansing aura filled the room. It felt as if it were been thrown into a bathtub of razor blades. Usagi groaned in pain. She clutched her hurt shoulder. It felt like it was being seared with a fire. Rei and Hibiki stared in astonishment upon seeing the purifying aura take visible form in this realm.

"Gotta move," Usagi thought.

When she tried to get up and to her surprise and delight found that she could.

"That aura must be getting that curse out of my body," she realized.

She grabbed her mask and scrambled away from her tormenter over to the Hinos. Her head was bowed low and as best she could, she put her mask back on before looking at the raven-haired miko. When she did, she stopped and stared slack-jawed at the other girl.

"This girl is so pretty," her mind dreamily registered.

Rei noticed that girl gawking and raised a brow.

"What are you looking at?" Rei demanded with annoyance.

She leaned away from the blonde staring in reverie at her. She then looked past the weird, armored girl and spotted The Rake forcing its way over to them. It was coming right up behind the masked girl in front of her.

"Look out!" she cried.

She grabbed Usagi and pulled her out of the way, bringing the warrior back to reality.

"Huh? What? What happened?" Moon blinked.

She saw Kratos and Rusila leap past them at The Rake. Kratos charged forward, shield first and bashed the beast with it. He stepped aside and let Rusila strike it across the head with her mace. The force spun The Rake around and she raised her weapon, only to bring it down on its back, slamming it into the floor. Then they backed away until they stood on either side of the girls.

"What do we do?" Moon asked frightfully. "If we kill it, it can just come back through someone else."

"We've got it covered," Rei replied confidently.

Moon turned and looked as the grinning raven head curiously.

"I just need someone to subdue it long enough for Grandpa and me to exorcize it proper," Rei said.

"Can do," Moon replied.

The Rake picked itself up off the floor. It heard the pounding of iron clad feet rushing at it and looked over just in time to see the warrior and those two Keepers coming at it with full speed. It brought both sets of claws around for an attack, but at the last minute, Moon jumped clear over it and its strike slashed at air. Kratos sliced down vertically with his sword, cleaving its right arm clean off. Rusila smashed down on its left with her mace, shattering the bones. The Rake's anguished howl pierced the air.

Moon landed in a crouched stance behind the wailing thing and stabbed backwards and upwards into its back, forcing up to stand perfectly upright. Rei and grandfather ran up close. The Rake struggled and tried to escape, but with its arms were either severed or broken, it could do nothing but watch as the girl that made it burn placed another seal onto its chest, as did Grandpa. Now it was The Rake's turn to experience true hopeless fear as it knew what was about to occur. Like before, the beast burst into flame, and this time, also light. Moon dislodged her sword from its back and hopped back. She held her blades high, ready to throw them.

"MOON BLADE BOOMERANG!" she shouted.

She threw it. Both blades shined as they spun through the air. The projectile cleaved The Rake in half again, this time at the waist. The light added fuel to the fire in burning the two halves, but did not turn to ash just yet. The blade returned to Moon. The Rake's world was now one of agony.

Rei and Grandpa brought out ten more wards and charms, each. While Rei's latched into its shrieking upper half, Grandpa's attached to its lower. They shouted their rites, and the spiritual powers piercing The Rake blazed anew. Moon again leaped through the air, and as she passed over the monster.

"MOON BLADE BOOMERANG!"

The floorboards underneath the three pieces of the creature seemingly folded away and it fell through. The butterfly blades harmlessly tore up the floor. Moon landed and grabbed her weapon from the air. She stepped in close to the hole she had made and looked inside, but the creature that should have been trying to hide down there was just gone.

"Damn, it got away!" Rei growled.

She stopped and concentrated.

"It's very weak, though. It won't be coming after us for a while," she said.

"Good," Kratos said.

He looked to Usagi.

"Warrior Moon, where are the others?"

When Luna awakened, she was lying next to a log. She looked around with alarm and sat up. She looked at her hands. They were fine, and she felt as if she were well and whole. She was no longer in the grove of pink leafed trees, though, but had been moved away from the bleeding tree into a separate part of the hedge maze. She leaned over the log, feeling very weary of the fact that she'd have to find her way back to that grove and try again. Had someone saved her?

She looked ahead at a two way split in the path, and then behind. Nothing here but an angel statue with its head bowed and its hands in a standard praying position. It was at the end of the long path somewhere behind her. Luna jumped to her and feet and began walking through the maze. It was then that she heard the sound of stone moving. She whipped around. Again there was nothing but the praying angel statue. It wasn't moving, but it was definitely closer than it had been before.

Luna blinked, and then shook with fear when her eyes reopened. The statue was closer still. It also wasn't praying anymore. Its hands were out-stretched towards her and its face was an expression of cold distain.

"Not even out of the frying pan yet, and I'm already gone into the fire," Luna muttered.

When Minako woke, she'd reverted to her civilian clothes, a B'z T-Shirt and a pair of jean shorts. Her transformation item, which looked like a pen, lied not far away. She picked it up and pocketed it. She took in her new environs, and did not like the look of it at all. She was in a cell. Cast-iron bars were before her and stone all around with straw padding the floor. She looked up at the ceiling. The outline of a trapdoor was in the center.

"I was already underground! Why would they need to go a level deeper? This place makes no sense," she thought.

She took a whiff of the air. It smelled like meat was cooking somewhere nearby. She walked over to the bars and looked out at the place of her incarceration. It was some kind of humungous kitchen. With piles of meat stacked onto several tables, multitudes of butchery tools, and all manner of cooking ware. She heard someone moving around.

It was beyond where she could see well, so she had to strain looking for the source, and when she found it she wished she didn't. Someone was lying on a table with two large hulking brutish figures that vaguely resembled human form stood over him or her. They had long, gorilla-like arms, large thick bodies, and trunk-like legs. They wore only kilts and bloodied aprons. Their heads looked like an unholy meshing of a human and a boar's features. One of them had a metal collar that more resembled a neck brace for some reason. They stood about seven feet tall.

"So Oinky and Bracer," she thought, coming up with nick names for them right on the spot.

She looked to see who was tied down to the slab and then gasped when one of them lifted the poor soul up and she could see whoever it was no longer had a head.

"MOON POWER, MAKE UP!"

Oinky and Bracer stopped what they were doing and turned to the cell just in time to see the door get blasted off its hinges and take flight across the chamber. Out walked Sailor V in all her glory. She assumed her usual pose.

"Code Name: Sailor V, the soldier of justice, the sailor suited pretty soldier… I am Sailor Venus! In the name of the moon, I will punish you," she announced loudly.

Both butchers threw their heads back and started laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing! I'm like totally serious," Minako yelled pathetically.

"Right," Bracer laughed.

They each raised a huge knife-like weapon.

"Cor, maybe she tastes jus' as funny as she sounds," Oinky shouted.

"Oh, boy," Minako moaned.

They charged her, weaponry ready to kill. She dashed right back at them in return, keeping low. Bracer swung his blade down at her but she skipped to the side and it harmlessly clanged against the stone floor. Then she hopped on to his arms and threw her leg up with the foot drawn back to kick him.

"V Kick!" she shouted and let the stunned hulk have it right in the mouth.

The blow knocked out three of his teeth. He stumbled back while she grabbed his shoulder, and then flipped herself around onto his back. He dropped his weapon and covered his mouth in both hands howling dreadfully. She braced her feet against him crouching down as he leaned forward.

Oinky whipped his own blade horizontally just over his partner's head and back to cut off Minako's legs. She flipped over the strike high into the air. She came down on Oinky's chest and bounced off. He fell against a table causing it to tip over before falling over himself. Minako landed directly behind Bracer.

Bracer turned partway and slashed at her. She flipped away the slice. She decided she needed to put some distance between them now, so she sprinted away between two rows of tables with Bracer hot on her heels. She could hear his oversized knife cutting the air or ringing against the ground right behind her.

Running between the tables, she could see they were proportionate to the butchers along with everything else in the room, with the tops somewhere between four-five feet high. With her good running start, she nimbly lifted herself onto one with an unoccupied top. In the few seconds she had before Bracer would be close to take another shot at her, she aimed her compact.

"Crescent Beam," she shouted.

The blast hit Bracer, boring a hole right through him that expanded and consumed him into nothingness! Oinky stopped right where he was, seeing what happened to his partner. He looked at V, who was poised to blast him, too. He dropped his weapon and ran for it. He went through the first door he could get to and disappeared from view. Even though he had retreated, she was certain he would return with backup, so V was quick in fleeing the room through another door, which she closed behind her.

"Give us your light, mister!" the Children demanded.

They pounded on the door and windows of the shed Phantom Mask had barricaded himself in. The walls shook as the children beat and pulled at it from the outside. The wood wobbled on its hinges. Phantom Mask was down on one knee in the middle with his head bowed. He remained calm. It was only a matter of time before they found their way inside, but he would be ready for them.

"And that's it. I have no idea where anyone else went," Moon finished.

"So The Rake is one of the lords of The Land of Black Leaves," Kratos said. "That explains a lot."

"You really never knew this before?" Moon asked with disbelief.

"No one's ever beaten him before he could slip away before. Or if they did, it was an isolated incident and it just killed all the witnesses after it came back," Rusila exposited. "As I said before, your appearance has changed everything, Warrior Moon."

"Okay, I get that. So how did you guys get here?" Moon asked.

"We came down the same hole you did," Rusila replied. "It brought us to this house."

The Rake must have changed where the tunnel went after closing them in before, Moon realized.

"So how do we find these other persons that were lost in this place?" Grandpa asked.

"That will not be a problem," Kratos replied.

"How do you figure that?" Moon asked skeptically.

"We've known for a long time that reality in The Land of the Black Leaves is subject to the strongest beings inhabiting it, and not just beasts such as him. In old times, the Celestial Warriors were able to bend this place to their will as well as any monster."

Kratos then buried his face in one hand, looking disgusted with himself.

"We should have known better than to come here."

"Too late now," Rusila said. "Alright, give it a try, warrior."

"Be realistic," Kratos responded. "The girl has no experience with meditation and has just barely tapped in her true potential. Moving reality and dimension was difficult even for the original warriors."

"And she never will if she doesn't try," Rusila replied.

Kratos just 'tch'ed' and looked away.

"I don't think I could do that now even if I tried," Moon reluctantly admitted.

Then she looked over at Rei.

"What about her?" Moon asked. "You're a miko. Meditation is your thing, right?"

"Well, yeah, but I've never done anything like punching holes in reality. Would I be able to?" Rei asked.

"You just might," Kratos said thoughtfully.

Rei shrugged and walked up to Moon.

"Sure, why not try. It's pretty clear you're not that great as being celestial or a warrior, anyway," she said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Moon demanded angrily.

"I think it was pretty obvious," Rei said stuffily.

"Enough. We need you two to cooperate!" Kratos shouted.

"Meany! Fine. Let's just do this, already," Moon pouted.

Moon and Rei stood side by side, each holding onto the double-sword. Moon concentrated and released a bit of her power for Rei to try to sync with. She thought it'd be hard, but it was the most natural thing in the world for Moon to able to control the celestial powers within her. The warrior's entire body glowed silver. Rei's body began to shimmer red ever so slightly as her psychic influence felt for the celestial powers. Rusila and Kratos watched Rei begin to shimmer similarly to Moon with interest.

"Now that's interesting," Rusila said.

"Indeed," Kratos added.

"I can feel it," Rei exclaimed in amazement.

The two girls released their energies towards one another through the sword, and the two auras seemed to just meet at the middle at the hilt without meshing at all. Much to Rei's surprise, this warrior's own life energy felt a lot like hers' if as two rivers were meeting. Then it clicked, and a bright white light shimmered at the edges and then overtook both girls. Their energies were now as one.

"Our spirits… flow together… like they were meant to be able to do this," Rei uttered completely dumbfounded.

Rei closed her eyes and concentrated on getting a beat on the world around her. From the way these "officers" talked, it sounded like reality in this netherworld was almost physical. That was her only lead, and if that were the case, then her supernatural strengths should be able to sense it. In her mind she saw this warrior's power swirling against a black covering, like a blanket. There! She had it!

"I think I can help you aim your stroke. Take a slice at the air," Rei instructed. "And concentrate on these other people you came in with."

"Right," Moon confirmed.

"Show me my friends," Moon thought.

Usagi and Rei raised one of the blades up and cut downwards. The blade hit something that couldn't be seen and they ripped open a tear in the air, cutting right through reality and opening a hole of black nothingness. They held the blade at the base of the hole.

"Why aren't we seeing anybody?" Moon asked.

"Let's try it one at the time, then," Rei said. "Concentrate on that one of these people."

"But what about the others?"

"We'll get them after," Rei assured.

"…Okay," Moon replied.

"Alright. Luna!" Usagi focused.

A black hedge maze became visible through the portal from the girls' perspectives. Kratos, Rusila, and Grandpa stepped in behind them to get a look. Luna darted past.

"LUNA!" they shouted.

Luna doubled back and stared into the room, looking frazzled. Without having to be told, she hopped through past the two girls.

"I didn't think you'd be able to do that yet," she said to Moon. "Thank you, warrior and…"

She paused, looking at the unfamiliar miko.

"Hi, I'm Rei!"

"My, my, aren't you a lovely lady? Would you like to come work at my shrine?" Hibiki asked flirtatiously.

"Uh…" Luna looked at Kratos and Rusila oddly while Grandpa kissed her hand.

"Luna, meet the exorcist Artemis recommended," Rusila said, smirking.

"Grandpa, stop molesting the poor woman!" Rei shouted red-faced.

"Guys, what's that?" Moon asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Everyone turned to the portal. The Praying Angel stared into the room mere feet from them. Luna cursed.

"Think of someone else, quick!" Rei ordered.

"Phantom Mask!" Moon cried.

The statue disappeared. It was replaced with a scene of darkness. They beheld small figures tearing open the door of a small shack. They were about to go in when a larger form burst out and leaped over their heads dashing towards the portal. The small figures gave chase and were never a pace or more behind him.

"Think of the last person as soon as he's through," Rei instructed hastily.

"Got it," Moon replied.

No sooner had Mask dived through the portal did the visage change again. He stood and brushed himself off.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Eh?!" Usagi demanded.

"Did. You. Get. IT?" he demanded.

"Fine way to thank me, and… no. It got away," she started in a huff, but then went timid.

Phantom Mask looked unsurprised.

"After what it just pulled," Mask sighed. "I can't say I wasn't expecting that."

"There's Sailor V!" Luna shouted.

They could see her sneaking through some kind of cavern or cellar. It wasn't clear.

"V," Rusila called.

"Hurry, we're almost…out of…" Rei hissed, tiredly.

The girl jumped, and then when she spotted the jagged gap, and she came closer keeping very quiet. Then she jumped on through. Usagi and Rei pulled back the blade and the fissure closed. They slumped down fatigued. Usagi slouched over, breathing hard. Her eyes caught the journal of Dr. Corenthal that had come with in her tumble through the roof. She grabbed it while she was bent over.

"Thanks, but how'd you do that?" V asked.

"We can talk about it later. For now, we have to get out of here," Luna insisted.

"Oh, hi, who're you?" Sailor V asked Rei and Grandpa.

"Rei Hino, shrine maiden," Rei introduced herself.

"Hibiki Hino, priest and exorcist," Grandpa added.

He took V's hand in his own and kissed it.

"Say there, you're a cute girl…"

"GRANDPA!"

"So you're the people "Ishida" called?" Mask said.

"That's us," Hibiki smiled.

Rei turned from her grandfather in a huff and instead looked around from Kratos, to Rusila, Luna, Warrior Moon, Sailor V, and finally Phantom Mask.

"Just what kind of club of weirdos is this, anyway?" she demanded.

"I'm telling you, you can't go down there," Artemis told Sakurada and the other officers.

"And why not?" Sakurada retorted. "You've already sent a whole mob through there, to wherever that thing came from."

"It's being taken care of, and by your poster girl, Sailor V," Artemis argued.

"They haven't come back yet," Sakurada argued. "I've had it with just twiddling my thumbs out here. Now give me a reason to believe it's honestly truly dead this time, and it hasn't killed everyone you've sent through that hole and my men will remain out here!"

The SAT team stood by ready to venture into the crawlspace.

"…Damn it," Artemis swore, realizing he had no guarantees that she'd buy.

Jocelyn bowed her head, realizing that they weren't going to be listened to this time. Sakurada tapped her foot impatiently waiting for the duo to explain.

"Captain Kurosaki, you and your men have my permission," she said at last.

"Alright, men, the target is extremely violently and very dangerous. Be careful, and don't separate," the captain said.

"No need for that," Luna called from within the passage.

"Oh, Great Mother, Luna!" Artemis cried, relieved.

Luna stepped out and grinned guiltily.

"Yeah, sorry to took so long, Ar… Ishida, but that bugger was a stubborn one. He won't be bothering Japan again, I can assure you of that. Isn't that right, Warrior Moon?"

Moon came out after Sailor V.

"Huh, oh… oh, yeah! Monster's dead, heehee!" she said.

"Who's that?" Sakurada demanded.

"She's with me. Meet Celestial Warrior Moon," Sailor V replied.

"A new partner?," Sakurada asked.

"Sort of," Moon said awkwardly.

"Sailor V," Sakurada said.

She gestured for V to come aside to speak privately.

"Mina, can this new girl be trusted?" Sakurada whispered.

"Yes, she's the one who actually killed this thing once before," Mina answered.

"Is it really dead?"

"No, but we hurt it real bad, and we're cutting off its access to this world right now," Mina replied.

"Mr. Hino and Rei, please seal that Connection," Luna instructed as after everyone was out.

Sakurada came back from her talk with Minako with a skeptical look.

"Seriously? It was bad enough that you called for an exorcist. That's a hole that was dug into the wall," Sakurada exclaimed. "You can't just make a… hole… disa…"

"Evil spirits disperse," Rei and Granpda chanted.

The Connection disappeared. Now only solid wall remained. Sakurada crouched down and felt where it had been. She then stepped away and threw up her hands.

"I give up. Logic and reason have fled the country," she said, still looking at where the hole had been. "But you still have some questions to answer, Inspector Takahashi… hey!"

Usagi, Luna. Artemis, Minako, and Jocelyn were already leaving the morgue.

"You, keep an eye on things," she ordered an officer.

She went after them down the hall.

"Now hold on! Explain to me in full what happened in that other place!"

Moon looked at Luna uncertainly.

"Another time, Superintendent, another time," Luna replied.

Luna and Artemis pushed up the glass double doors letting the masked girls out, but Sakurada dashed past them and blocked their way.

"I just want answers," Sakurada said firmly. "It's my job to protect the people, and I can't do that without knowing what happened back there."

"You'll have it, but not now," Luna replied.

"And why not?"

"Because tomorrow's a school day and I have to get this one home to bed on time," Luna gestured at Moon. "Look, the sun's setting!"

Sakurada did look and rolled her eyes. She threw up her hands, then stormed away.

"Fine. Do what you want. It's not like I can file an 'eyeless man beast' on a report, anyway," Sakurada said and went back inside.

"She's just under a lot of stress," Sailor V said sympathetically.

"Thanks to us at any rate," Artemis added.

"Sailor V," Moon muttered.

She grinned.

"Man, I have a friend who would SOOO jealous if she knew I got to hang with you. Wanna team up?"

"Sure, I'd love to," V replied.

"I think you're forgetting something," Artemis said.

"I am? I forgot what?" V asked.

He leaned in close and whispered.

"You still have a few things you need to do as Sailor V still. Don't forget, The Dark Agency is still active and we don't even know who's running the show yet."

"Aw, alright. Sorry, Warrior Moon, but I've got another mission I have to finish first before I can help you with yours'," she agreed reluctantly. "But seeya later, 'kay?"

"Bye," Moon waved.

Then she remembered.

"Oh, wait, Inspector Ishida," she called.

"Hmm?"

"Here," Usagi said, stuffing the journal of Dr. Coranthal into his arms.

"What's this?" he asked, leafing through it.

"Just something other victims of The Rake left behind. Make sure you take good care of it, Keeper," Moon replied.

"You have my word," Artemis promised.

"Thank you!" Moon chirped.

"Are you going to be alright by yourself?" Luna asked Artemis.

She looked at his injuries with worry.

"I can come by your place after I've dropped Warrior Moon off," she offered.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine. That girl will need you more than I will after what I think happened down there," he replied.

He smiled reassuringly. Luna and Usagi hopped onto her bike and were off. Usagi retracted the blades before it got going too fast. She waited to revert back to her normal form once they were out of sight of the police.

"Usagi, forgive me," Luna said solemnly.

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked in confusion.

"It was a mistake to go after it. I almost got us all killed. I'm so, so sorry," Luna spoke, her voice straining from holding back a lot of emotion.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Usagi laughed. "We all got out alive, and you didn't know what you were dealing with, so…"

"That's exactly why I shouldn't have rushed in, Usagi," Luna muttered.

They drove in silence for a long time. Once they were halfway home, Usagi spoke up again.

"Hey, Luna, I don't know if I want to do this Warrior Moon thing on a regular basis," she said.

"I can understand, but you have to," Luna replied plainly.

"Yeah, but, I don't know if I'm brave enough to help out total strangers every time something bad happens," Usagi said.

"And if you don't deal with the problem, it'll only become worse and it will effect someone you know and/or love eventually," Luna said back. "I'm sorry, Usagi, but this moment in history has long been prepared for. The only thing you can do about it is live your life as best you can despite this burden that's been placed upon you."

"By you," Usagi said unhappily.

"And if I hadn't, The Rake would have…"

"I know!" Usagi interrupted. "That doesn't mean I'm happy with this!"

Luna said nothing. If she could, she'd take the burden from Usagi and do it all herself, but the power of the Celestial Warrior of the Moon didn't pick her.

"Hey, can you stop a block or two from my house and I'll just walk the rest of the way. It'd be hard to explain why I was dropped off so late by an adult woman stranger. Dad's paranoid about me getting "corrupted" enough as it is, I'd rather just avoid another ordeal," she said.

Luna laughed heartily at that. She glanced back at Usagi with a heartening smile.

"Alright, just make sure you let me in the window again, please," Luna said.

"Yea, sure," Usagi replied.

Luna chuckled again. True to her word, she let Usagi off a bit away from her house. When the girl came to the door, it suddenly burst open. There her mother stood, looking very angry.

"Where were you all day?!" she demanded.

"Ah! Sorry, I stopped off at the hospital to see my friends and I guess I just overstayed!"

Ikuko's expression softened and she sighed.

"Alright, sorry for getting angry. Just make sure you do your homework. What's left of dinner is in the microwave. You can reheat it when you get hungry. Don't be late to bed. It's already 8 O'Clock, for Pete's sake, Usagi."

"Alright, alright, mom. Got it."

"Good, now off with you now."

Usagi slugged up the stairs to her room.

"Oh yeah, before I forget to tell you," Ikuko added. "We got a call from Temple University this afternoon. We have a student coming over tomorrow to check out that spare room we offered to rent out. Her name's Megumi Higurashi. When you come home tomorrow, I want you on your best behavior. I almost didn't think we were going to get a tenant. Their classes start next week. Talk about last minute good luck!"

"Oh, great," Usagi muttered.

She entered her bedroom. On cue, Luna appeared at her window. Usagi let her in.

"Thank you."

"Yeah."

Usagi flopped down on her bed facedown.

"Usagi?"

Luna hopped up onto the bed next to her.

"I'm tired. Wanna sleep. Talk tomorrow."

"…Sorry," Luna said.

She sat at the end of Usagi's bed deep in thought.

"Tomorrow begins her real training. Mistakes like I made today won't be repeated. Forgive me for putting you through this today, Usagi. I'm sorry. I really am," Luna said.

Meanwhile, down in the depths of the Dark Kingdom, in the office of Nephrite…

"Well, it looks like the Warrior and her companions can match The Rake even deep within The Land of Black Leaves," Jadeite observed.

"Indeed. Even Sailor V was only able to break even with it in a fight," Nephrite replied without looking up from his work.

"It looks like we'll have to change our approach altogether," Jadeite muttered.

Nephrite turned from his astrology equipment holding a piece of paper he'd just finished writing on. He held it out to Jadeite.

"I believe these individuals should be a sufficient number of victims for you to take the life energies from," he said.

Jadeite accepted it and looked it over.

"There are only ten people on this. We need a huge magnitude of human energy lacking the crystal, Nephrite."

"I know, and the people on this list will be enough if you time it right. You'll never get anywhere just taking energy from anybody that's convenient. For one thing, that'd make you traceable," Nephrite explained.

"Fair point, but how can ten people produce enough energy by 'timing it right'?"

"Simple. The stars know everything, and all humans are controlled by their movements. Each and every one of them has their own fate. The same is true of their energies. Each human has a moment in their life when their energy peaks. Thus, I have read the stars and selected individuals whose energy levels will be at their highest very soon. You will find the time and date they will each reach those points next to their names on that list. If we begin now, we can even further enrich their energy far beyond what it would have reached naturally with the use of your magic."

Jadeite looked at the paper he held and then back at Nephrite.

"I suppose I could enchant an item they commonly use to augment it. You're absolutely certain of this?"

"Absolutely."

Jadiete still looked doubtful.

"How long would I have to drain their energy while it's at a peak?"

"A half-hour, starting from the instant the clock corresponds with the times I've written down."

Jadeite scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Well, a half-hour would be long enough, but I'd need that entire period to do my work undisturbed if we're going to go about it this way."

"Ah, so you need a distraction," Zoicite said.

Jadeite and Nephrite looked up to their hovering companion who had just made his arrival.

"If you could be so kind, yes, I'd much appreciate that," Jadeite said. "5 PM, Central Time Zone."

"So be it," Zoicite smirked. "Tomorrow, the eyes of Celestial Warrior Moon and The Keepers will be drawn anywhere and everywhere but the prize."

"So how do you intend to distract them?" Nephrite asked.

"Ah, ah, ah mums of word. That'd be ruining the surprise if I just told you," Zoicite said while holding a finger to his lips. "Well, I have some preparations to attend to, then. Toodaloo, boys!"

With that, Zoicite faded out again.

"Why am I suddenly very, very afraid?" Jadeite asked.

 **A/N:** The chapters won't be as unwieldy to read after this.

Credit for the Lightless City goes to creepypasta author, KI Simpson. However, I took a bit of artistic license with it. What happens in the original is that you lose an eye to one of the Children as the price to talk to the Tall Man. When you talk to the Tall Man, he'll blind that someone you hate. Then if that still doesn't satisfy your hate, another child walks up to you and takes your other eye. Then the Tall Man will come back and ask if you want the same someone you hate that you just had blinded also killed. Say yes, and that someone you hate dies. Then you end up as one of the eyeless Children wandering the streets forever until some other sap comes along with an eye for you to take. The 'pasta doesn't show what happens if you refuse to have any form of revenge taken against someone, so I decided that the Tall Man and the Children can't comprehend that and will make you pay, anyway.

Credit for the bleeding tree creepypasta goes to Zerosage. The hedge maze was mine, though.

The whole thing with the dungeon and the big pig-men are my own creation. Mostly, monsters from The Land of Black Leaves will be 'pasta beasts, but there's more than one source of beasties in Celestial Warrior Moon, so not everything Usagi and co will face actually hails from there.

Linnie, the person that wrote a letter to Linnie, and Dr. Corenthal are all open source characters from Rake-related creepypasta. Or in the case of Dr. Corenthal, he's also an open source character from Slender Man-related creepypasta as well.


	6. Chapter 4: The Keepers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usagi meets The Keepers.

****

Celestial Warrior Moon:

****

**  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

****

Chapter 4

****

**  
**

****

The Keepers

****

**  
**

The two left the hospital in a silence that remained the rest of the way to the meeting. It was unlikely that Usagi would have replied even if Luna had spoken, given how lost in thought the girl was.

Usagi pushed down on the seat to hop off when they parked. She looked at the building they had arrived at and stared with her head slanted to the side unsure of what to make of this. This was a surprise, and one that bemused her. They were at a small store, "Joe's Convenience Store". Nevertheless, Luna crossed the parking lot towards it.

"Is… this it?" Usagi asked. "This place seems a bit… small."

"Oh, no, it's just right," Luna replied.

She looked back at Usagi with a broad grin that had an uncharacteristically playful gleam. Something told Usagi that it might have been in her best interests to just run, but she followed Luna in, anyway. She had a few "issues" she wanted to talk over with the Keepers.

A bell rang when they opened the door, alerting the clerk to their presence. He sat behind the counter with his face hidden behind the newspaper he was reading. He was in a folding chair that he had on its back legs with his feet up on the counter.

"Hey, Joe, this girl and I need to use the phone."

Joe gestured to the little room in the back, but did not look up or greet them.

Usagi scanned the small store. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. It looked like any other. A few customers browsed the shelves. The Keepers were really meeting here?

"Hey, Usagi, come on, we're using the phone," Luna said.

"The phone?" Usagi asked, her perplexity growing by the minute.

Luna grabbed Usagi's hand and led her into the back. They entered a small room with wooden walls and closed the door behind them. It was about the size of a toll phone, complete with a public phone and a phonebook.

"Now what?" Usagi asked.

Luna grinned again, picking up the phone. Without paying, she dialed in four numbers. Much to Usagi's surprise, she actually heard it ring. Someone even answered after two rings. She heard Luna speak a single, unfamiliar word in reply:

"Amicus."

The person on the other end replied.

"It's Luna. We've arrived. Mm-hm, understood," Luna answered back.

Luna turned to Usagi when she hung up.

"Alright, we should be there now."

"Eh!" Usagi cried.

But they were just standing in a room, and it certainly didn't move any. Luna opened the door and stepped out. Usagi followed suit. She stopped dead when she realized that they weren't in the convenience store anyway. The interior was that of a skyscraper with…windows and sunlight streaming in?

"What!" Usagi cried.

Across from her was one that looked out at another building across the way. She pressed her hands on the glass and looked down with eyes wide. Below, there was a busy city street in broad daylight. She looked up and saw blue skies.

"But-wha…how…where…but…what?"

Usagi saw that there were several windows looking out and she ran from one to another down the hall in a mystified frenzy. They were at ground level before and did not go anywhere! How was this possible? Usagi was positively flummoxed.

Luna turned the girl around to face and was met with teary eyes.

"Luuuuna, I'm confused! And scared! Where are we?"

Luna looked at her with amusement.

"Underground. This is all an illusion."

"But How?" the teen cried.

"We passed through a dimensional rift."

"A whatsit?!" Usagi asked shrillly. "I'm supposed to buy that?"

Luna shrugged.

"We're not in the convenience store, anymore. You tell me," Luna replied bluntly.

"Uh, good point. So where are we now, and how big is this place?" Usagi asked with curiosity growing.

"Right now, we're hundreds of miles from that convenience store, and Japan, in an underground facility three stories in height. As for where, precisely…"

Luna held a finger to her lips and winked. She motioned with her head for Usagi to follow. Usagi sighed and followed.

"Underground? But how?" Usagi asked.

"An illusion. It keeps us sane and when need be, our enemies confused."

Usagi looked at the doors they passed, reading the inscriptions on the plaques.

"Di-Di-Eh…, Denmark, Cah-zech Ree-poob-lic, C…Cyp…rus, Cue-bah," Usagi tried to read the list of countries that adorned each tablet.

She looked at Luna.

"These are all countries?" she asked.

"Yep."

"So they all go to convenience stores around the world?" Usagi asked, cracking up a bit.

"Actually, yes," Luna said, also chuckling.

"Oh," Usagi giggled. Then paused as she became curious and confused about this. "Uh, why?"

"If you were to search for a secret organization, where would you go, City Hall or a convenience store?"

Usagi opened her mouth to reply, but then found she had nothing to say to that.

Luna opened a door that led to the top of three flights of stairs.

"Luna, just who and what are the Keepers?" Usagi asked.

"You're about to find out."

They went to the middle floor. Its door marked was "Personnel". Luna pushed it open and went in. Before following her, Usagi glanced over the railing to the bottom. She could just make out the word "Detention" on its door. Then she stepped through the still open door the other woman was holding.

At the end of the hall was a pair of double doors. They were also marked with the crescent moon symbol. Luna marched right up to them and uttered yet another phrase Usagi could not understand. The doors flung open by themselves. Luna entered while Usagi lingered at the door and took in the room before her.

The interior of the meeting room looked a lot like many court rooms Usagi had seen on TV. From the door there was a slanted walkway leading down to the other end to a Magistrate's Bench with nine seats on a stage. Three were empty. On either side was the public gallery. There had to be around two hundred people in there.

"Come on, Usagi," Luna whispered to her.

She followed Luna to the front, becoming more aware of eyes turning to her as she went. She began to feel very self-conscious. She turned her attention back to the stage. The first thing Usagi noticed about all of them was that each of them had a crescent moon tattoo on their foreheads like Luna. Their attention turned to Luna and Usagi when they ascended onto the stage.

"Luna, this is unacceptable!" a bald man sitting on the left end said angrily. "You were the one who called the meeting of the Keepers to order, and then have the nerve to be twenty minutes late. What is the meaning of this?"

"Oh, can it, Pious!" Luna retorted. "It wasn't my fault. Blame mankind's one hope over here."

She pointed with her thumb at Usagi. Usagi stood, contemplating her own interlocked fingers when as all gazes turned to her.

"Hi," the girl awkwardly smiled.

She looked up at the seated figures before her. It had been Luna that called her. Now the raven haired human was taking one of the three vacant seats for herself. An elderly gentlemen that sat in the middle seat of the bench. He stood. His thin white hair was combed back. He was short and very thin, delicate looking, even. His long oval, wrinkled face bore sharp cool blue eyes that stared with intent at Usagi. He had a long, ski slope of a nose. He had no facial hair to speak of, but he had glasses with wide, thick lenses. He wore a black double breasted jacket with a black power tie with matching black pants.

"Welcome, Usagi Tsukino, I am Myddin, Head of the Court of the Keepers, which you stand before now," he said with strained tone.

Usagi could tell the man had a quiet voice and was having to struggle to make himself heard, even with a microphone placed in front of him. He gestured to the other people at the bench and then out into the gallery.

"Hi," Usagi said shyly.

She blinked. Wait. Why she was being so complacent, she had a bone to pick with these guys.

"And these are my direct subordinates," Myddin said.

Again, he gestured to the others at the bench. His attention first turned to that Pious fellow that had yelled at Luna earlier. He had a square face that ended in a prominent chin with a cleft. He had very thick eyebrows and dark brown eyes. Most of his hair had long taken leave of his head, with little remaining. He also wore a suit, a gray one, with a red and gold striped necktie. He had a much larger frame and build than Myddin. He had the look of a middle aged man.

"You've already met Pious, I believe. You'll have to forgive his harsh manner. Its his responsibility to ensure rules and regulations are followed."

"I'll be forgiven for nothing," Pious protested.

The stern man turned to Usagi.

"Why did you make both yourself and Luna late?" he demanded.

Usagi puffed out her cheeks.

"Well, excuuuuuse me, Baldy, but I have friends in the hospital right now, thanks to that monster from last night!" Usagi shot back.

Pious stiffened, but said nothing more.

"Impetuous child," Pious muttered with disdain.

Usagi was about to make a retort when she was interrupted.

"That's enough out of both of you!" a red-headed woman said piercingly.

She sat next to Pious, in fact. Cold crimson eyes to match her hair seemed to look into the core of Usagi's soul. She had a round face and muscular build that contrasted Luna's thin and agile frame. She looked no older than Luna, who appeared to be somewhere in her twenties.

"Rusila," the woman identified herself.

"Kratos," the man sitting next to her said.

He was a large man of physical power. He wore a long-sleeved button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He had no tie and his jacket was hung around the back of his chair. His size and muscles reminded Usagi immediately of that Austrian action star. This Kratos had sandy blonde short hair and triangular face shape with a circle beard. He had green-blue eyes that were no less intense in their stare than Rusila's. If Usagi had to guess, he'd have placed him in his thirties.

"You've already become acquainted with Luna," Myddin said.

He placed on hand on her shoulder, as she sat to his right. The next over from Luna was an older woman who seemed about the same age as Pious. Her dark hair was graying, and her beauty, while still present and very distinguished, was fading. Gray eyes and an oblong face. She wore some kind of old fashioned fancy navy blue dress.

"Hello, Usagi, my name is Jocelyn," she said warmly.

"And you can call me, Wren," the last one said.

He had bright red long hair that hung loosely over her shoulders. He flashed his best charming grin her eye and let Usagi get a good look into his deep blue eyes. Other than Myddin, he was the most slightly build man there, and had a thin face to match.

"Sadly, our last member, Artemis, is not present today," Myddin said.

"How irresponsible," Pious spoke disapprovingly. "That man has always done as he pleases."

"You will watch what you say about Artemis, Pious!" Luna almost yelled. "If he's not here, than it means he's occupied with something very important!"

Pious just sneered but looked away.

"Just one is missing?" Usagi asked. "But there're nine seats."

"Orion. He's been missing for quite some time," Kratos explained.

"You must have many questions," Myddin said.

Usagi looked the seven over one by one.

"Yeah, just who and what are you people? I don't get what the Keepers are," she said.

"You didn't tell her anything?" Pious asked Luna incredulously.

"Pressed for time here," Luna hissed at him as she stood to address Usagi.

"We are the Keepers," she said. "For a millennium now, this is an organization that has been guiding mankind to better enlightenment and keeping it safe from another world lying just around the corners of the one you see every day. The Rake was just a sample of what that other world is. It's always there, whether you can see it or not. That, Usagi, is where the Keepers come in."

"So," Usagi cried. "Luna, you said last night that you guys can't actually kill powerful monsters like The Rake, right?"

"Correct."

"What was your job? Cover up the murders, and then let the monster continue to roam free? No offense, old timer," Usagi turned to Myddin. "But I'm not so sure you people were worth meeting."

Pious, Rusila, and Kratos immediately stiffened, how this child dared to act so disrespectfully towards Myddin offended them. Jocelyn and Luna sighed while Wren tried suppressing a laugh, each knowing what was to come.

"That 'old timer', as you so rudely called him, is Myddin. The best of us," Pious sneered.

"I don't see what's so special about him, or any of you," Usagi retorted.

"Excuse me?!" Rusila snapped.

"Pfft," was all Kratos said.

He crossed his arms and turned from the blonde.

"You oh so great guardians of humanity lied to everybody and reprogrammed my friends into thinking that a cat mauled them last night!" Usagi yelled defiantly. "And that's just what I've seen since I got to school this morning."

"You know not of what you speak," Pious said dismissively.

"You're right. I don't, thanks to you. When that thing tried to slice us up and eat us, we had no idea what to do! 14-16 people died in one night, including kids! KIDS! Just how many times did you keep it under wraps when it wiped people out, anyway? Did you ever even try to catch it? What good are any of you?"

Images of that man that had carried Naru's mother to safety before being dragged into the darkness and getting killed himself flashed in her mind.

"It is by our efforts that you don't live in fear of a real monster under the bed every night. It is because Luna awakened your power that you weren't killed by The Rake!" Pious protested angrily.

Just as things were about to become truly unpleasant, Myddin raised both hands in the air.

"That is enough!" he spoke with a surprisingly commanding voice. He stood up, pounding a fist on the desk and making a loud 'thud', surprising everyone. "There is a lack of communication here! Instead of taking offense and attacking one another for perceived wrongs, perhaps our time would be better spent explaining ourselves."

"I have no objections," Kratos said plainly.

"But, sir," Pious said.

Myddin held up a hand to stop him again.

"We always knew this would be a thankless task," Myddin said.

He turned to Usagi.

"Usagi, I assure you, that our actions do have their purpose, but let us start at the beginning."

"I'm listening," Usagi said, crossing her arms.

Myddin cleared his throat.

"I believe you asked, 'what good are we'? Well, we may not be able to kill the more potent of horrors stalking the night, we can certainly hinder them. That has been our task to keep them at bay since the order was founded, and continue to do so until the coming of the Celestial Warriors, and the Moon Princess. Fore they are the ones that will pierce this present darkness."

Usagi blinked in utter confusion.

"Eh!?" she cried.

She pulled the bladeless hilt out of her book bag.

"Me?" she asked.

"Yes, Usagi, you are one of six chosen individuals we've been waiting for to put an end to this encroachment. Celestial Warrior Moon," Luna said. "You're the first to appear, in fact."

"Er, but why me, and how do you know this?" Usagi asked.

"It must be that you're of the blood of the Moon Kingdom, which existed during the Silver Millennium. I can also tell you possess a strong, good heart. As for how we know, it has been foretold," Jocelyn replied.

"By who? And what's a silver millennium?"

"Queen Serenity, the last queen of The Moon Kingdom. The Silver Millennium is the time it was at its peak," Wren replied.

"The Moon Kingdom was a great kingdom founded many eons ago," Luna said. "It was a land unlike another other, not because of military prowess or its size, but for the power it wielded: The Silver Crystal, a sacred item of unimaginable power. It was coveted by all."

"Coveted by The Dark Kingdom, above all else, in fact," Myddin explained. "The Dark Kingdom was founded by uniting corrupted humans and dark creatures alike under their queen, Beryl, the servant of another otherworldly power above even herself. They set upon The Moon Kingdom like jackals, and in the end they destroyed it and killed most of its people. Their victory came with a price, fore Queen Serenity still had the power of The Silver Crystal. She used it in her last stand, sundering their forces, utterly crippling them, but at the cost of their own life."

"Before passing on, she then sent The Silver Crystal and the power of the fallen Celestial Warriors into hiding until they're called by their chosen wielders. Then she issued one last order to her few surviving subjects: guide humanity into an age of understanding and keep the Dark Kingdom at bay until the awakening of the Celestial Warriors. That time has begun to come to pass."

"The surviving members of the royal court founded the Keepers. They used their knowledge and expertise to gain favor in other lands, rising up through the ranks of societies garnering wealth, power, and connections. Thus The Keepers was founded, an independent organization of influential individuals that has guided mankind's course ever since. To this day, their descendants still carry out that order."

"The first Keepers used the edge Serenity's last stand had given them to drive the beasts of the dark back into the black depths of the Earth. In time, humankind began to forget that they ever even existed and knowledge of monsters and dark entities became legends. Humankind was able to begin prospering as they never had in time, under the guidance and protection of us."

"But that's about to come to an end. The Dark Kingdom has begun to grow stronger again, taking root in the pits of humankind's depravities under Beryl's rule. They still seek The Silver Crystal. We must find the Moon Princess to call it before they find it. Usagi, until the other Celestial Warriors begin to surface, you are our only hope," Myddin finished.

Usagi stood in bewildered silence for a long time after that.

"Wha… wait a minute…" Usagi stuttered.

She stumbled over words, trying to form a coherent sentence.

"I understand," Myddin said. "It's a lot to digest, but…"

"But nothing!" Usagi yelled. "You expect me to fight some war for you?! Alright, I get what you do now, but that still doesn't explain why you have to spread lies instead of just telling people what really happened!"

"Were you not paying attention?!" Pious rasped exasperated. "There's always some vile thing waiting in humankind's shadow for the chance to strike. The only way people can carry on with their normal, happy lives is if they. DO. NOT. KNOW ABOUT IT. The panic something like The Rake could induce would be catastrophic, and would hinder our ability to deal with it."

"Your ability to deal with it? From where I'm standing, I did all the dealing," Usagi argued.

"And for that, we thank you," Rusila said.

Rusila then smiled for the first time in the meeting.

"And we thank you for the other abominations you can slay. Will you take up arms against these terrors?"

"What? Hey, whoa, there. I never said I was going to be your stooge! This… this is just too much for me!" Usagi exclaimed, still reeling from everything she'd just been told

"You won't be alone," Luna said reassuringly.

"No one's asking you to be at our beckon call," Kratos said. "But the fact remains that you're the first person to exterminate a monster of The Rake's caliber in a thousand years."

"Why don't I take you home, and let you give it some thought? Take all the time you need," Luna offered

Pious laughed at Luna's naiveté.

"Time?!" Pious asked with a derisive tone to his voice. "Just how much time do you think we have?"

"Like hell I will! It's got nothing to do with me!" Usagi shook her head.

She turned and started to leave the stage. Luna was about to protest when her cell phone went off. Usagi turned back to her curiously.

"Why is her pocket ringing like a phone?" Usagi asked.

Luna pulled it out of her jacket and answered.

"This is a cellular phone, Usagi. The market will begin flooding with them in a few years. Don't go anywhere," Luna answered.

She put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Artemis? What is it? Why are you yelling? What? Huh? ...Alright, I'll put you on speaker phone."

She pressed a button on the devise. Artemis's muffled voice cracked over the speaker.

"Is everyone there?"

"Yes, we can hear you, Artemis, what is it?" Myddin asked.

"It's The Rake!"

Usagi felt her blood go cold. She froze in place at the mention of its name.

"It's not dead. I don't know how, but it regenerated itself through one of its victims at the Azabu Jūban Morgue."

"Send help, hurry!" they heard Sailor V's voice shout from a little ways away.

"Wendigo," Kratos muttered.

"Sailor V and I just arrived in time to get the civilians out," Artemis said, his voice becoming more frantic. "We've locked it in here with us, but we're not exactly sure where it…oh, shit!"

"I am here, Warrior," the entire room heard it's piercing voice wail into the speaker.

"Artemis! Artemis!" Luna shouted.

She read the message on the screen in horror. "Call Ended."

"Oh, no," Luna whispered desperately.

"It-It's back?" Usagi asked, fearfully.

Luna turned to Usagi.

"Do you still think this has nothing to do with you?" she asked, critically.

Usagi recalled what Luna had told her the night before: "It will continue to maim, kill, and destroy! It remembers the scent of its victims and will seek out those who share it! Your family will be next!"

"Myddin. Usagi and I will go rendezvous with Artemis and Sailor V," Luna said.

Myddin nodded his approval.

"That is unless the Moon warrior wants to spend the rest of her life guarding her family, day and night, from it," Luna said.

"Like hell I do!" Usagi cried, and then allowed her shoulders to go slack as she gave in. "Alright, alright, I'll go."

"Good," Luna said. "We leave immediately."

She got up and tried to call Artemis back. She felt a chill go down her spine when she received a recording instead of the usual ringing: "We're sorry, but this phone has been shut off or disconnected. Please try again later."

"Hold on," Kratos spoke.

He also stood.

"If the Moon Blade Boomerang finishing move wasn't enough to stop it permanently, you will need additional aid. I will accompany you, and I want you to come along as well, Jocelyn."

"If you insist, Kratos," Jocelyn nodded.

"I'm coming, too," Rusila said.

"Do what you want. Let's go," Luna said hastily.

"Meeting is adjourned," Myddin announced.

Usagi ran off the stage. Pious got to his feet.

"Hold," he called.

"What," Usagi exclaimed.

"Don't bother going with them unless you're willing to accept the burden of being Celestial Warrior Moon," Pious said harshly. "I understand that you're protecting your family from this horror, but you don't get to pick which evils you fight. There are other demons just like it out there, creating new victims like the ones from last night. Can you really ignore them just because they have nothing to do with you?"

"I don't have time for this!" Usagi cried.

"Rake first, decisions later," Rusila concurred.

Usagi looked out into the gallery.

"Hey, can't some of these guys help?" she asked.

"They have their own responsibilities," Pious answered.

The four Keepers and the girl ran past the aisles towards the exit as the other Keepers began to stand. Pious shook his head.

"You have to have faith and be a little patient, Pious," Myddin said to him.

"It's been a long road, Myddin," Pious replied. "To hear the first of those we've been waiting for reject her responsibility so easily… I'm also still not sure about giving such a vague retelling of our past to her."

"We have to give her time on both fronts. I doubt she would believe or understand the full truth at this early juncture," Myddin assured.

He put a hand on Pious's shoulder.

"Have you ever heard of the Montauk Daisy?" Myddin asked.

Pious looked at his old friend with a blank expression, not getting the question.

"The Montauk doesn't blossom in the Spring or Summer, but in the Fall," Myddin explained. "It's a late bloomer, to be sure, but very beautiful when its time comes. Please try to be patient to her."

Pious bowed.

"I will. Thank you, Myddin."

The four Keepers and the girl threw the door open and rushed to the exit of the convenience store. They passed by Joe, who hadn't moved since Usagi last saw him.

"Thanks for coming," he called after them.

"Wait, what're you guys going to ride in? Luna only has a motorcycle," Usagi asked.

"Oh ye of little faith," Jocelyn replied.

She reached into her purse and pulled out what looked to Usagi's eyes to be a garage door opener. She pressed the button, and a moment later, a driverless car rounded the corner of the store and stopped near them.

"Coooool," Usagi uttered, grinning widely.

C

A young man's feet pounded the pavement of the sidewalk as he was exited his apartment complex, off on his afternoon jog. He wore a gray tank top with a black exercise pants that had white stripes down the sides. Just as he rounded the corner at the end of the block, the cell phone in his pocket rang. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, kid. Something's going down at the Azabu Jūban Morgue. That's where the police took the people The Rake killed," the voice on the other end said.

"Understood. I'm on my way."

C

At the Azabu Jūban Morgue, the police had already set up a barricade around the building. No one was getting in, or out, without their notice, not even a rake. Curious on-lookers came as close as they dared. A police emergency at a morgue of all places was not a common occurrence.

Several more police cars pulled up. Their drivers climbed and approached the officers that were already on the scene.

"What's going on, Kuroi?" asked a particularly frail looking officer.

"We don't know yet, Shiroi. Only that some lunatic attacked the workers and now an inspector and Sailor V are trapped inside with him," Kuroi replied. "Tamako was one site when it happened. She'll know more than I."

Kuroi promptly received a smack across the back of the head. He winced and clenched his eyes shut.

"Hello, Hanako," he said, fear in his voice.

"How many times do I have to say not to call me that?" the policewoman asked crossly.

"What happened in there?" another asked.

"I don't know, Akai," Hanako replied. "The Morticians were showing Inspector Ishida and Sailor V what they'd learned from the autopsy when it burst out of one of the refrigerated compartments they keep the bodies in. Then it tried to attack us. It looked like a diseased naked man! It...Its face was the worst part! It didn't have eyes! What was I looking at?"

"Stay focused," Akai commanded. "What happened next?"

"Sailor V made some kind of foul smelling smoke shoot out of her hand at it, which stunned it. I was about to draw my gun when Ishida ordered everyone out. We did as he ordered. Once we did, he locked himself and Sailor V inside with that thing. We tried to get back in, but he had taken the Morticians' keys!"

"And morgues have thick metal doors," Shiroi commented.

"Sakurada said that the head office called. They're sending someone to deal with it," Hanako said.

The revving of a pair of nearby vehicles made them turn their attention to a car and a motorcycle that just pulled up. A woman in formal attire and a blonde police woman got off the motorcycle while three more officers piled out of the car and approached them.

"Inspector Kagome Takahashi," Luna held up a fake badge. "And these are my associates. We've been called in deal with this pest."

Usagi started to wave at the quartet before getting elbowed by Rusila. Kratos and Jocelyn remained silent.

"Superintendent Natsuna Sakurada's been expecting you. This way, please," Kuroi said.

He pulled back one of the wooden barricades, allowing them to enter. He led them over to Sakurada, who was speaking into a radio. A fully geared SAT team captain* stood nearby, awaiting orders.

"Superintendent, ma'am," Kuroi said.

"Hang on," she said into the radio.

She turned to face Kuroi.

"Yes."

"These people are here to see you."

Sakurada looked the five people over. They were dressed like they were a part of the police force, but she didn't recognize a single one of them. A black haired tall woman, accompanied by a blonde officer who looked a bit too young to be on the force, an older graying woman, a red-headed policewoman, and a large sandy blonde behemoth of a man.

"State your names," Sakurada commanded.

"Inspector Takahashi, and these are Officers Soryu, Emya, Tsukino, and Tsubasa. You've probably been told we were coming."

"I know, though why would they want to send just five regular officers is beyond me," Sakurada said skeptically. "Alright, go on in, but I want radio confirmation from you every fifteen minutes. If I don't get radio contact from you in that time frame, I'm sending my team in. We just pulled up the schematic of the building. The room you want is down the center hall that's across from the front door. It's the room at the end of the hallway, dead center."

"Understood, and thank you," Luna stated.

Sakurada snorted.

"Don't thank me. Just try to come back alive," she said bluntly.

Luna turned to Usagi and the other three.

"Alright, let's go," she ordered.

"Do I have to?" Usagi asked.

"Yes," Kratos and Rusila replied.

Kuroi quickly repeated to them what Hanako had told him before they went.

At the door, Jocelyn stopped. She turned around and looked out into the crowd. Somehow, she felt as though they were being watched, and she was right. Zoicite smirked at them, watching their every move from the anonymity of the crowd.

"So The Rake lives," he thought.

His lip curled up in another unfriendly half-smile at his enemies.

"So just what is our little celestial warrior capable of, I wonder. And can our eyeless prince of a thousand kills take her?"

C

Usagi glanced around the dark interior of the morgue. Nothing seemed out of place at all. In fact, it was very quiet. The kind of tight silence that felt like it might come crashing in on you if you broke it.

"The door's still shut," Rusila said. "But it can break through them, so who knows how long Artemis and Sailor V have been alone with it."

"Wooden doors, yes, but I've never heard of The Rake hammering open a big, heavy metal one before," Kratos replied.

"Transform, now," Luna ordered Usagi.

"Huh, right," Usagi replied, nervously.

With a flash, she was in her celestial gear and holding aloft her blades. Luna's spear materialized in her hand, as did the other weapons of the Keepers. Kratos now held a sword and shield, Rusila had a mace and Jocelyn had a staff.

"I really don't want to do this," Moon whimpered to the adults.

She took a few deep breaths and tried to calm down, but she couldn't. She was too afraid to calm down. She felt Luna place a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the older woman.

"I have your back," she promised Moon.

She could only nod weakly back. For the first time, she felt she could trust Luna. With that they advanced towards the autopsy room. Jocelyn remained behind. She walked to the outer wall and placed her hand on it. The area around her hand glowed.

"I'm putting a seal on the whole structure," she called to them. "We can't have that thing getting out, though I wonder if that will do any good. Call if you need anything."

Rusila nodded wordlessly to her. They came to the door of the autopsy room and saw claw marks across the window. It wasn't shattered because it was plexiglass, though they doubted that was the real reason the window was still intact. They peered inside.

Moon could see Sailor V standing in the middle of the room holding something that looked like a compact like it was a weapon. Her eyes darted all around, her head and body making swift motions. She pivoted her feet deftly. She looked frightened, and tired. She was breathing heavily.

The room around her was the very definition of a war in an enclosed space. Everywhere, equipment, tables, gurneys, and more laid scattered, damaged, and turned over all over the space.

Luna gasped, cupping a hand over her mouth when she spotted Artemis. He was sitting against the far wall holding his side. His shirt was stained with blood. His crushed cell phone laid on the ground in several pieces. Next to him on the floor was a pile of blue mechanical syringe pumps that Luna recognized as containing the counteragent for The Rake's curse. His eyes were closed and his breathing labored. Also on the far wall, they could see that several of the refrigerated compartments had been opened and improperly closed.

"Jocelyn, we have a man down," Rusila said into one of their two-way radios. "I repeat, man down. It's Artemis."

Next to her, Kratos was giving the same report to Sakurada.

Moon leaned in and tapped on the window. Sailor V spun around with her weapon raised like she was about to throw it. When she saw who it was, she lowered it again, and let out a deep whooshing breath. She glanced around again. Luna gestured to the lock. Sailor V nodded, and backed up to the wall next to Artemis. She crouched down. Now that Moon had a look at him, he seemed very familiar.

"That white hair," she thought.

Then she remembered. He was the inspector that interviewed Ami and her. He had a moon symbol upon his brow now, too. Well, that explained how they were able to give false information to the media.

Artemis opened his eyes and looked over to them with a dull stare. He muttered something to the girl. She nodded, reached into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the keys. Then she stood and slowly made her way towards them. There was no movement other than Sailor V's. Usagi held her breath, too scared to even breathe. She just knew that V would be attacked at any moment.

"Where is it?" Kratos asked agitatedly.

"It's hidden itself very well in there," Rusila concurred.

"It's watching everything. Just waiting for the chance to spring at someone," Luna said ominously.

Sailor V reached the door and put her back to the wall. She tried out the keys, one by one, until she finally found one that worked. She fumbled with it, trying to get it to open without taking her eyes off the surrounding room. When at last she got it open, Luna pushed it open and past her, dashing over to Artemis.

"Wait!" they all cautioned, but were ignored.

When Luna reached Artemis, she dropped onto her knees and cupped his face in her hands.

"Artemis! Artemis!" she whispered dreadfully.

His eyes opened and looked at her.

"Luna," he moaned.

"Yes," Luna replied.

Her hands went down to his wound.

"Let me see it," she said.

He lowered his hand while Luna pulled open his already unbuttoned shirt. He had been pressing a clean towel against it. She lifted it from the wound. She closed her eyes, steeling her nerves, and looked. There were five deep lacerations on the side of his stomach, and he was bleeding badly. Luna fought to stay collected and withhold tears.

"Oh, Artemis," she whispered anxiously.

Kratos was the first to step in close.

"That was reckless!" he said critically. "What were you thinking just rushing into the room like that?"

"Where is it?" Moon asked V.

They both remained by the threshold of the door.

"I don't know, I was fighting it and stuff, like, trying to keep it in this one room, but then it jumped behind that pile of chunk over there and I haven't seen it since," Sailor V replied.

The sailor suited one pointed at a particularly large cluster of chairs, tables, and other things that ended up piled together in the corner during the chaos.

"You didn't kill it?" Moon whispered in a frightened voice.

"Why? So it could just come back to life again using some other corpse it has stashed away somewhere else?" Sailor V asked sharply.

Seeing Moon flinch, the other blonde sighed and softened her demeanor.

"Hi, I'm Sailor V, by the way," V said, putting on a smile.

She held out a hand which Moon shook.

"Celestial Warrior Moon, soldier for love and justice," she replied.

"Hey, that's my line, but I'll let it go this time," Sailor V joked.

"Would you two get it together? This is serious!" Rusila exclaimed.

V stuck out her tongue at Rusila. Stupid Viking Amazon should know she was just trying to lighten the mood.

Jocelyn stepped in past the girls and over to Artemis.

"I'll take care of him. You just deal with The Rake," she instructed Luna.

"Right. Pair off and search. Moon, you're with me. Sailor V, you're with Kratos. Rusila, watch Jocelyn's back."

"Right," Moon and V said together.

Jocelyn materialized some kind of first aid box in her hands while the two pairs searched different parts of the room working their way carefully through it. They would peer around an object or pile, expecting to be attacked, but they never were. They all could have sworn they saw his hollow eyed visage watching them some amongst the rubble more than once.

Kratos looked along a wall, and saw something covered by an upturned work bench. With effort, he yanked it away from the wall. A crawlspace approximately 4-by-4 feet had been dug into the wall. His eyes narrowed.

"Whoa, I didn't even hear him do that," Sailor V whispered, very much surprised.

"Hey, guys, I think we found where The Rake went," she then called over to Luna and Moon.

Kratos got down on his knee, shining flashlight down it. It was a long tunnel that seemed to go through brick, which did not match the materials used for the morgue while Sailor V stooped down next to him. Beyond, just pitch black.

"What the…isn't this room in the back of the building?" V asked.

Indeed, it was. The only thing that should have been on the other side of this hole was the alley behind the morgue. Sailor V tilted her head to the side, confused. Luna and Moon came up behind them, and dropped down to get a look.

"Well, that explains how he got here from Spain so fast. Looks like The Dark Kingdom made him a Connection," Luna said.

"A Connection… to what? And Connected how?" Moon asked.

"So it's a hole like the Keepers use," Sailor V answered. "He can go anywhere that's Connected."

"You can't just make holes that go anywhere you want. You have to physically traverse the distance in this reality to a new location the first time when one isn't provided by a third party," Kratos said. "People sometimes leave windows or basement doors open. Either way, he only needs access to your home once."

"So The Dark Kingdom," Sailor V stated. "Artemis said that Rake's never been in Japan before."

A hiss echoed out at them, making them all retreat a pace from the opening.

"He's waiting for us in there," Sailor V uttered, anxiously.

"What do we do?" Moon exclaimed.

"Cut… the threads," Artemis managed to groan.

"Artemis, don't talk. Save your strength," Jocelyn instructed.

"No… someone… get me a phone," Artemis muttered with difficulty.

"Artemis," Jocelyn insisted.

"Now!" Artemis almost shouted.

Jocelyn was a bit taken back by this outburst and hastily handed him hers'. He quickly dialed a number and then put it to his ear. After about three rings, someone answered.

"Hikawa Shrine, Hibiki Hino speaking. How can I help you?" the voice of an old man spoke.

"Mr. Hino, it's Inspector Ishida," Artemis said.

"Ishida? You sound terrible, my boy. Is something wrong?"

"Listen, a very powerful demon is loose in Tokyo," Artemis instructed. "I need the following addresses cleansed. Make sure to take Rei with you for this one. Its a big job."

Artemis listed off all the houses The Rake had been to, the morgue, and an eighth location, a warehouse. Artemis hung up and went slack against the wall again.

"Alright," he wheezed. "Go get him. You can trust Hino and his granddaughter with the job. They do good work. I pumped the other victims full of the curse's counteragent. I hope that keeps him from coming back as one of them again."

"That's a medicine meant for the living," Jocelyn told him.

"Better than nothing," Artemis muttered.

"If they're going to cut all the cords coming back to Japan, we can just guard this hole until they show up," Moon said.

"No, he would never allow that without a fight and if the cords are cut with him still in Japan that leaves all the surviving victims and their families back at square one. We have to subdue him," Luna said decisively. "Besides, we've never been this close to taking down The Rake before, let alone able to confirm any of his methods."

"Bu-But, I don't wanna go down the scary tunnel!" Moon cried.

"And if you don't, he can still murder innocent people elsewhere. Just like your friends' neighbors last night," Luna countered.

Moon bowed her head. Her shoulders slumped. She knew Luna was right. She looked at the others, her mind still divided on the issue.

"Is this invitation only, or can anyone join this party?" a voice asked.

Everyone whirled around in the direction of the intruder, but saw nothing. Then one of the grates of the air ducts was kicked from the ceiling and a figure dropped into the room. He landed on his feet gracefully.

"Phantom Mask!" Moon and Luna yelled.

"How in blazes did you get in here!?" Rusila demanded.

"You handed us The Rake last night," Moon said.

"Right you are, my pretty little soldier," he replied.

He walked over to her and stood inches from Usagi.

"Tell me one thing. Are you serious about this or just some child playing hero. Just go home and stop being an eyesore if you're not," he demanded evenly.

Usagi's eyes narrowed as they stared into his. She wasn't about to let him talk big like that and just get away with it.

"That monster has to be stopped, and I'll make sure I do it right this time," Usagi replied in a raised voice, surprising even herself.

"Whoa, where'd that come?" she wondered.

"I guess we'll see what you're really made of then," he replied.

"You bet you will. Just try not to slow me down," Usagi growled, trying to sound as menacing and resolute as she could.

Phantom Mask smiled.

"Good," was all he said.

"Does she seriously not see how he's goading her?" Sailor V whispered to Luna.

Luna just shrugged.

"You're certainly an audacious young man," Kratos observed.

"Ha! You haven't seen anything yet!" Mask replied wryly.

"Let's do this," Usagi said.

She steeled her nerves, hunched down, and started into the crawlspace. She stopped when she saw how dark it got in there. She knew she'd need a light source, and turned to ask for Kratos's flashlight. Out of the corner of her eye, saw a gleam and jumped in surprise. Her blades were glowing. She knew immediately that they were answering their master's wishes. Now the way ahead was lit.

"Whoa, Swiss Army double sword-thingy!" Usagi said, impressed.

She went in, with Phantom Mask following suit.

"He-hey, wait up!" Sailor V cried.

"Be careful," they heard Artemis call.

She crawled in after them, Luna bringing up the rear. Kratos planted himself firmly at the entrance of the passage, ready for anything.

It was a dingy and dreary tunnel. Mold grew on the stone walls around them, and here and there a rat scurried by. Pieces of litter and chunks of cloth were scattered all over the floor, which made moving silently impossible. Every now again, they would come across dark red strains, sometimes in the shape of fingers running in long lines along the ground and walls. It didn't take much imagination to know they were probably left by people The Rake had dragged through there.

They had been walking for a while now, and Usagi was beginning to wonder how long this tunnel was.

C

"By-by, Rei! The bus is here," a little girl called.

"Take care, Mii," Rei waved to the child.

Rei returned to sweeping the front step of the shrine, humming a tune as she worked. Her eyes moved from side to side as she went.

"I know there's something wrong here in the city. I just wish I knew what it was. A dark aura has been hanging over it for weeks now," she thought.

The front door opened. Out of the corner of her eye, Rei could see her grandfather standing in the doorway.

"Rei, we're closing up the shrine for the rest of the day. We have work to do," he said.

Rei turned to him with a serious look. She knew what this meant. There was an evil spirit afoot.

C

"Here's the end, guys," Moon announced.

She stepped out of the tunnel and stood up straight. She got out of the way of the tunnel, stretching.

"Ah, much better," she beamed. But when she caught a look at where they were, her elation died. "...Or not."

"Where are we?" Sailor V asked.

"Oh, no," Luna said in a low voice.

She took the final stride out and straightened. They were standing in a dark forest. A red moon shined overhead and the leaves of the trees were black as pitch. The ground was muddy and puddles were everywhere. All colors seemed to be completely muted even through the red tinted light that shined down from above. Sailor V shivered. It was also cold here.

"We're in The Land of Black Leaves," Luna answered quietly. "A Netherworld, and home of the Black King."

Luna's watchfully scanned their surroundings.

"Is the Black King the Dark Kingdom's boss or something?" Usagi wondered.

"That's Queen Beryl, though she answers to something just as wicked," Luna explained.

"Who is The Black King?" Phantom Mask said.

"Pray you never find out," Luna spoke soberly.

"Over there!" Sailor V shouted.

"What, where?" Usagi asked.

She looked around in several places at once. The Rake's voice pierced the air, but they couldn't tell from which direction. It seemed to come from nowhere and everywhere at once.

"Everyone stand back-to-ba…" Luna started to say. She stopped dead in mid sentence.

She was suddenly in a different location. It was some kind of black hedge maze, and she was alone.

"Usagi!" she cried. "Mask! Mina!"

Phantom Mask stood in the middle of nothingness. He tried to wait for his eyes to adjust, but there wasn't much light. He reached out and felt for something to guide him. After a few moments of groping in the darkness, he felt a wall. Not knowing what else to do, he started to feel his way along it through his new surroundings.

C

Sailor V held up her compact and opened it. It lit the way. She was in some kind of cave.

"Hello, Luna! Moon! Masky!" she called.

No one answered her. She looked ahead and back, trying to decide to which way would be best to head in. She eventually just turned around and headed opposite where she was facing upon arrival, figuring that she had originally been meant to go that way.

C

"Guuuuuuuys!" Usagi whined tearfully. "This isn't funny! Please come back!"

She made short, ragged breaths, looking all around with a petrified gaze. She had turned her back to the others for just a second, and now they were all gone. Another of The Rake's howls rang out. It felt like the sound cut through her like a blade. Her entire body shook uncontrollably. She turned around quickly, making spastic movements.

She was alone. Alone with The Rake. She looked into the forest and leapt back. There he was, staring right into her with those black eyes. He was leaning out into the open from behind a tree. He hisses again and slinked back into the darkness.

She froze in place. She didn't dare move, blink, and or even breathe. It was deathly silent there. Not even a breeze rustled the branches and leaves. So the fact that she couldn't hear The Rake at all was even more unnerving. Gaining some control back over her muscle movement, she slowly turned and looked all around.

Every now and then, she'd catch a glimpse of it through the trees. She heard something rustle next to her. She whipped around! Nothing. She took a tentative step away. Then another, and another. She slowly made her way over the terrain back towards the crawlspace they'd come through.

She looked to where it was and screamed hopelessly. It was gone! Just more forest where the opening had been! Now she was truly trapped with it.

"WwwWwwarRRrrriiOorrr…" its voice hissed right into her ear.

Usagi jolted. Nothing, again, but it had been so close she could have sworn it was there! She had even felt its breath.

"WWwwhyyyYY are littlllle chiillldrrennn afffrrraiiiid of the dark?"

Usagi began to meekly snivel. Her eyes raced all around, looking for it. This went on for several minutes. She turned around, and was suddenly face-to-face with it. She shrieked and jumped back. It was gone again when she got her bearings.

"It'ssss becaussse tthey know thaaaaat I can fiiiiind them in the daaaark."

It sprang up from a patch of grass next to her, shrieking. She screamed in terror and swung her blades at it and came up empty. It departed too quickly to merely be slinking into shadows. Usagi blinked and rubbed her eyes. Was she really seeing anything at all?

She turned and started to run away. This wasn't like before, back in the real world. She knew now that she was in its territory, and it was using every advantage it had. She pushed off the ground, propelling herself high through the air in great bounds. She had to find help, someone else to back her up.

She didn't know how long she fled, but she never stopped seeing it everywhere she went. Usagi leapt over large thorn bush and suddenly found herself waist deep in bog muck.

"Eeeeeeeeek! It's cold!" she whined.

She tried to jump out of it, but her ascent barely reached over the surface before she landed again. She looked around and let out another whine. She began wading through the murky water towards its edge, back to dry ground.

'Plop,' she heard the surface of the murk go.

She glanced around, but didn't see any sign of The Rake. There wasn't even a hint that the surface had been disturbed anywhere other than where she'd landed. She marched through the water as fast as she could now.

Usagi laughed out of relief. She was almost to the water's edge. She suddenly lurched forward with a yelp and disappeared into the quagmire. Something had grabbed her ankles and yanked her feet out from under her. She barely had time to take a breath to hold before becoming submerged under the water.

She lost grip of her blades as she was dragged deeper into the bog. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe, and she couldn't fight back. Something gripped her from behind and began tearing at the armor. She struggled to get away, but it had her held fast. She covered her face with her gauntlets protectively. She knew if she even got one scratch that it'd spread.

"No, get away from me! Somebody help me! Help!" she begged.

She began to strike out at The Rake with her hands and feet. She was almost out of air and had to break free somehow. She felt herself fading, almost out of air.

She was abruptly engulfed in a silver gleam. She felt her attacker was suddenly knocked away. Freed and without a moment to spare and she paddled for the surface. Her strokes were weak and weakening from the lack of air. She couldn't even see where she was going.

"Mmmmnnnn," she groaned.

The last of her strength, she felt could feel the water seeping into her mouth and she began to go limp. Something rammed into her from beneath and it jolted her upwards. Her head broke surface. The shock had brought her back and he gulped in a fresh breath. The Rake roared in her ear deafeningly. He had her around the waist.

He dragged her under again.

"Sword…" she called weakly.

He held a hand high in the air. She called for it again before going under. Just as she submerged up to her wrist, the butterfly blade broke surface and flew over to her hand. She took it and drew it down.

"Glow," she commanded mentally.

The blades pierced the darkness of the murky waters. Now she could see her assailant. She jabbed it in the stomach, which broke its grip on her. Then she sliced downwards with the other blade, cutting it across chest. Then she swam away towards the nearest bank.

She trudged out onto the moist soil, gasping and coughing for breath. She started to turn around to face the next assault, but wasn't quick enough. It tackled her from the side, bearing her to the ground. She landed facedown. It was quick to crawl onto her back and twist one arm behind.

Usagi looked up and saw her sword just out of reach. She grabbed for it, mentally commanding it to come to her. It lurched off the ground towards her. Before she could get a grip on it, The Rake slammed her face into the earth with a good smack. The blow knocked Usagi senseless.

The Rake drew up its rancid lips, bearing its fangs as Usagi's armor flickered and vanished, leaving her an ordinary girl again. The blades of her sword withdrew, leaving only the hilt once more. It stood over her and howled up at the red moon in triumph. It looked down on her and raised both sets of talons into the air. Its arms tensed and twitched, ready to scrape her across the back and rip her to shreds.

A sharp pain went through its chest like an electric shock. It clutched at its breast and stumbled back before falling over. It looked down at its aching spot and found nothing aside from the wounds already inflicted before. It whipped its head around and again saw nothing.

It cried out. There it was again. Now it remembered this pain. Someone was undoing its rite to one of the locations in the human world. They were at one of the houses he had Connected with, in fact. It knew that whoever it was would have it done in another go. A thread any beast makes to another location is a part of itself. So when they're cut, they always feel the sting.

It looked at Usagi, and then away, trying to decide what to do. Just how many of its links to did this meddler know of?

It doubled over from the pain of the final blow. It looked over at Usagi, who was coming to. No! It wanted to enjoy this, but it knew that whoever was responsible would be in the next house in a few minutes. It crawled over and raked a cut across Usagi's shoulder.

Then it departed. She wouldn't be going far, and even if she could transform again, it didn't matter. She would be too weak to stand up to him now. After it took care of the nuisance, it'd have all the time in the world to show the girl that had killed it what it meant to endure true suffering.

**A/N:** You would not believe how deep I had to dig looking for a site that had an alphabetical list of the world's countries before I found one. The internet, in all of its endless futility, almost failed me.

*=A SAT team is basically a Japanese SWAT team, for anyone out there who doesn't know.

The idea for The Land of Black Leaves originated with The Slender Man Mythos blog, White Elephants, and has since then been used by many.


	7. Chapter 6

**

Celestial Warrior Moon:

**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

**

Chapter 6

Bejeweled

**

"Are you leaving for school yet, Naru?" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Huh? …Oh, yes," Naru replied dumbly.

Her aunt Miku came into the living room of her apartment to see her niece off. Naru had just finished tying her shoes. Miku looked much like Naru's mother, but younger.

"Well, have a good day," Miku said pleasantly.

Naru gave a little nod without really looking at her. She opened the door to leave.

"Naru."

"Yes, Aunt Miku."

"Are you going to go see your mom again after school?"

"Oh yeah. I don't want her to be left alone there all day, Auntie."

Miku gave her niece a long worried stare.

"Are you sure you're up for school today? You could just take it easy in front of the TV."

"I guess I am," Naru said quietly, hardly more than a whisper.

"You guess? Are you?" Miku asked, putting more stress in her voice.

"I'm sure, Aunt Miku," Naru replied.

Miku sighed at her niece.

"Well, take it easy."

"I will. Oh, and thanks for taking care of the shop while mom's away, but are you sure it isn't too much trouble? Don't you have your own job?"

"Yeah, but I'm taking a few days off. That old store means a lot to me. Mom started Osaka Jewelry before it belonged to sis."

"I see. Sorry," Naru said sincerely. "Thank you, Aunt Miku."

"Think nothing of it. I just don't want it to go under," Miku replied.

"Me neither. See you later, Aunt Miku."

"Have a good day, Naru. If you can't handle it just come back to the apartment and rest, please."

"Okay, by-by."

"Bye."

When Naru left, Miku stood there by the day debating if it was a good idea to let her go back to school yet. Standing out in the hallway, just on the other side of the door, Naru paused for a brief second and let out a big sigh. She herself wasn't sure she was up to facing school yet, but she thought it better than just sitting around moping all day. It was strange. Ever since the incident everything just seemed so unreal, and she just hadn't been sleeping well.

"What am I even doing," she thought.

She walked over to the elevator and pushed the 'Down' bottom and waited for it to come.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" a shriek emitted from the Tsukino residence.

Usagi shot down the street into the distance. Kenji leaned out the open kitchen window.

"Say what you will about her morning routine, she at least gets a good morning exercise out of it," he said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, in her bedroom, a pile of blankets and sheets squirmed and a muffled voice shouted:

"Ack! Usagi, help me! You trapped me in your bed cloths! Wait, did you leave already? I have something very important to tell you!"

Later…

"Ms. Tsukino, you're late for class again!" Haruna shouted. "Go stand out in the hall!"

"Oh, this sucks!" Usagi pouted.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for coming," Miku called after a man she'd just sold an engagement ring to.

"Open only fifteen minutes and that was my fifth sale so far. I must still have the hang of this," she said happily.

She glanced around the shop at all the displays and spotted an almost empty case.

"Whoop. Looks like the necklace display can use some restocking," she said, thumbing herself lightly on the head.

She went into the back looked for them as quick as she could.

"Let's see. Necklaces, necklaces, necklaces…ah, necklaces," she whispered.

She picked up the cardboard box containing the desired goods. When she turned to go back to the front, she was suddenly faced with a strange man maybe a foot away from her. She dropped the box and opened her mouth to scream for help, but he was quick and covered her mouth in a grip so tight it hurt. She struggled against him, kicking and punching at him, though it did her no good. She managed to twist herself around to try to run away, but he never lost grip of her. He wrapped his free hand around her midsection, keeping her arms pinned at her side. He shoved into her a wall holding her there with his weight. He laughed at her futile attempts to struggle, smiling cruelly all the time.

"Are you afraid, woman? Good. You should be."

By now, tears were streaming down Miku's face. What did this man want with her?

"Be still!" he hissed.

He began muttering something in a dialect she couldn't distinguish. Her face went blank and comprehension left her eyes as she became entranced. He took his hand away from her mouth and backed away.

"Turn around. Good. You are in the power of Zoicite of the Four Heavenly Kings. Take this."

He held out what looked like a normal handheld price tag scanner. She gripped it in hand.

"Good girl. Now use that to scan every item you sell. It will enchant your stock to suck the energy right out of your customers and it collect in the scanner. I will return this evening for it. You will not consciously remember anything I've just said to you when I snap my fingers," he instructed.

Zoicite retrieved the box she dropped and handed it to her. Then he moved away from her line of vision and he snapped his fingers. She blinked and he vanished.

"Now why am I just standing here…?" she asked, haltingly.

She looked around trying to piece together her sudden change in location. She put a hand to her cheek and then immediately withdrew it with a startled gasp. Then she pressed a finger to her cheek again.

"Was I…crying just now?" she asked herself.

She took her hand from her face and looked at the glistening liquid on in utter bewilderment. She eyes happened to roam away from the year-stained hand to the box on the floor.

"Oh, right necklaces."

She grabbed the box and hurried back to the front.

"Sorry, everyone, I just had to go into the back real quick. Can I help anyone? Oh yes, lovely choice, ma'am. I'll just scan this…"

"CSSSHHH," static from the stereo speaker behind the counter suddenly crackled when she used the scanner. She glanced back, giving the thing a peculiar look, but the device had returned to playing the usual low, orchestral music.

"That's strange. Why'd it do that?" Miku wondered.

She scanned another item, provoking more static.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, at least that's over," Usagi whispered dully.

She was so glad Ms. Haruna had let her back in before class was over. Usagi glanced over at Naru who just looked exhausted and troubled. Her eyes were far off, but nowhere good. Usagi became very worried for her friend.

"I'm going to have to try to cheer her up. I'll find out what she's up to after school," she decided.

After class ended, Usagi tried to catch up with her friend, but she was stopped by Ami.

"Um, excuse me, Usagi."

"Oh, hi!" Usagi replied back enthusiastically.

The blue head didn't meet her gaze at first. When she did speak, it sounded like it was taking a lot to muster up the words.

"Usagi…I…uh…I'm sorry I was so distant yesterday. I just couldn't face anyone. Uh, want to hang out again sometime?"

"Sure, why don't you come with me to hang with Naru later?"

"Not today, I have cram school, but I'm free on Sunday. Do you think you could make it then?"

"Sure thing! I wouldn't miss it! I'll see you then. Just go to the arcade around One o'clock and I'll find you there!" Usagi replied excitedly.

She looked past Ami over to her best friend, and then back.

"Excuse me. I have to talk to Naru for a minute."

"Oh, sure," Ami smiled, relieved.

She stepped aside and let Usagi pass. Then she watched the odango head skip over to the brunette. She could scarcely believe that she hadn't lost her first friend despite how off-putting she must have been yesterday.

"Hey, Narrruuu!" Usagi called.

The other girl didn't respond, instead opting to pick up her books almost robotically.

"Naru," Usagi said more loudly this time.

"Wha-Yeah, Usagi," Naru replied hazily.

"Hey, Naru!" Umino shouted, coming out of nowhere.

Usagi jumped in surprise, but Naru just looked at him.

"Oh, hi, Umino," Naru said dully.

"Is it true that you were really badly hurt by that leopard? How did you make it out, and…?"

Before Usagi could drive the nosy busy body away, he was already assaulting her with questions.

"Did you get a good look at it?"; "It is true that over fifteen people were died?"; more questions were piled at her rapidly.

"Hey, back off!" Usagi ordered.

She grabbed Umino and turned him around to face her, giving him a good death glare, which shut him up immediately. When the school crybaby started throwing those around, it was definitely time to just back off. Umino looked away from Usagi, at Naru.

She stood there looking very uncomfortable at him.

"…and, huh…" Umino mumbled. "Sorry about that. Are you alright?"

"It's okay. I was… was just a little surprised. That's all," Naru said, making a forced smile.

"Excuse me," Naru added, and headed to their next class.

Usagi and Umino exchanged looks and followed after her, with Ami bringing up the rear. On their way down the hall to their next class, the three struck up conversation trying to talk about anything other than that night or what had just happened. Throughout it all, Naru was silent, looking out the windows.

"…and then the guy said, 'hey, that's not a drumstick, that's my leg'," Umino said.

"Ha," Usagi faked a laugh at the frankly confusing joke.

"I don't get it," Ami said.

"Neither do I," Usagi replied.

"Aw…" Umino said, disappointed.

"Maybe you get it, Naru," Usagi suggested.

Expectant eyes turned to her. Still she blankly stared ahead.

"Oh man. How did she get worse since yesterday?" Usagi mind's worked frantically.

"So, have you been staying in that house by yourself," Usagi asked.

"No. I'm with Aunt Miku right now," Naru replied.

"Oh, good, she is hearing us," Usagi thought.

"So… Wanna do something later?" Usagi then asked.

"Can't. Going to see mom at the hospital. Then I'm heading back to Aunt Miku's apartment," Naru said.

"Oh, where is it? Maybe I can come over later," Usagi suggested.

Naru smiled faintly, and opened her notebook to write down the address.

"I'll have to ask Auntie first. I'll stop off at the shop on my way home, 'kay?" Naru said, handing the torn out page to her friend.

When they came to the classroom, Naru went right in while the trio remained out in the hall a while longer.

"She's definitely still coming out of the shock," Ami explained.

"But how? She was fine at the hospital. Shaken, but at least she was talking like Naru. I don't get it. We're fine, so how come it's just Naru that's so shaken?" Usagi said desperately.

"It's worse for her," Ami pointed out. "It's her mother that was almost killed, it was her home that that thing attacked us in, and it was her neighbors that were all… ahem."

Ami decided how to finish that sentence.

"Anyway, it probably just hadn't sunk in totally yesterday," Ami concluded.

"So are you saying that we're handling it better because it wasn't our homes that were broken into?" Usagi asked.

"I know I'd still be out of it if I didn't think I was even safe at home anymore. I go gaming with the neighbor kid on weekends. I'd hate to see anything bad happen to him," Umino said.

Usagi gave Naru another worried look.

"You have the right idea, Umino," Ami replied.

"How do you know so much about this?" Usagi asked her.

"I read a lot," Ami replied simply.

After school, Usagi bid her friends goodbye for the day and headed home.

"See you later, Naru. Make sure you call me," Usagi said exuberantly.

"I will," Naru replied.

"Will you be okay coming to school tomorrow?" Usagi asked uneasily.

"Oh yeah, if I could handle today, then tomorrow should be no problem," Naru said.

"Alright, see you in a bit," Usagi spoke. "Oh, bye, Ami. Good luck at cram school!"

"Thank you. Make sure you study tonight," Ami replied.

"Bleh!" Usagi cried as she took off towards home.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, and come again," Rei said to other teens that were leaving.

"We will, Ms. Hino," they giggled.

She smiled as they left.

"Now then, to get some meditation in," she said.

She headed back inside. Her crows came down and landed on her shoulders.

"Oh, Phobos, Deimos, did you guys miss me while I was busy?" she asked, patting them both on the head.

Suddenly, they began cawing like crazy at something behind her.

"Hmm? What is it, girls?" she asked.

She looked around just in time to see a young man come up the stairwell to the shrine. He wore a casual suit and sunglasses, and had long hair that was tied back in a ponytail. His features were so feminine that she almost mistook him for a woman. He took the glasses off and flashed a smile at her. The two crows took off again and circled overhead.

"Oh, hello, sir, welcome to Hikawa Shrine. How can I help you?"

"Thank you, Ms. Hino, or do I call you Rei. I'm Sigmund Zois. Pleased to meet you."

"Oh, you're the new apprentice, right? I'm very pleased to meet you," she greeted and gave a slight bow. "We're always happy to help anyone on their spiritual journey."

He returned the gesture.

"I'm very grateful," he replied.

"And Rei's fine, Mr. Zois."

"Siggie, please, it's what all my friends call me," Siggie answered.

"Okay, Siggie."

And through the pleasant formalities, Rei couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about this man, however affable he seemed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Usagi paused at a street corner that took her right past Osaka Jewelry, thinking about the last few days. While getting lost in her thoughts, she spotted a familiar face standing outside of the store looking in.

"Hey, isn't that that jerk from Game Crown," she thought.

Without even thinking about it, she was walking over to him as if drawn to him. Yep, it was him, Mamoru Chiba. He just stood there perfectly still staring intently at the shop dressed in a tuxedo and mirror shades. She tried to repress a laugh. He must have heard her, because gave her an annoyed sideways look.

"Oh, you," he said flatly. "Hello, Dumpling Head."

"It's Usagi! U-SA-GI! Get it right, Jerkface!"

"So what brings you here, Dumpling Head? Did you miss me?"

"What? Hell no! Uh, what's with the tux in the middle of the day, anyhow? You got a date or something? Ooh, is that it, Mamo? Shopping for your girlfriend?"

"Maybe," Mamoru replied, flirtatiously.

He lowered the shades flashing a seductive look.

"Jealous?" he asked. "Did you come here to confess to me, perhaps?"

"You are so full of it, like I'd ever date a snobby jerk like you in a thousand years!" Usagi said huffily.

Despite herself, she found herself noting his handsome face, which made her face flush. She turned around quickly and left grumbling. He laughed quietly at her reaction, which made her turn even redder. She looked back at him and blew him a raspberry.

He turned back to the store.

"This place is loaded. If any place has it, it'll be here," he thought.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm home," Usagi announced.

She pushed open the door.

"We're in here, Usagi," her mother called from the living.

"Oh, is that Usagi," she heard a woman's voice ask. It sounded familiar, but Usagi wasn't close enough to place it yet.

"Yes, it is," she heard her father say. "Come on in, Usagi, and meet Megumi."

"Coming, dad," Usagi replied.

She slipped off her shoes and headed over to them.

"Hi, I'm Usagi…and you must be…Meg…u…mi," Usagi trailed.

"Yep, that's me," Luna in human form replied smiling broadly. "And you must be Usagi! Pleased to meet you!"

There her family sat chatting with Luna, completely oblivious to the fact that she was charming her way into their home like a psycho in a horror movie.

"Yeah…" Usagi replied. "So you're the girl that's going to be staying with us?"

"Uh-huh. This house is lovely. I can already tell I'd love it here if you'll let me."

"So what are you studying at Temple?" Usagi asked.

"Anthropology: the study of humankind."

"Hey, Megumi, what's it take to get into Temple University, anyway?" Shingo asked.

"Lots of hard work and 90 percent grades, bare minimum," Luna replied.

He looked over at Usagi with a mocking grin.

"Hey, I'll bet you can teach big sis a thing or two. She's always home with thi…"

"Hey, who asked you, ya little brat!" Usagi yelled.

Luna giggled.

"Kids," Ikuko said, sternly.

The effect shut both Usagi and Shingo up immediately. Ikuko then turned back to Luna, her pleasant smile returning.

"Anyway, how about we show you the room she'll be staying in," Ikuko suggested.

"I'd like that," "Megumi" replied.

"Alright, then," Kenji said, getting up.

The Tsukinos went upstairs, followed by Luna. Usagi cast Luna a look that clearly expressed that Luna had explaining to do later. The cat girl nodded in response. Usagi turned to her brother.

"You were about to tell mom what my last test score was, weren't you?" she accused.

He shrugged as he walked past.

"Oh hush, stupid Usagi. It's not my fault you're always getting kicked out of the house. Man, of all the sisters in the universe, I get stuck with a real dummy."

"Grr! Shingo! You might be my little brother, but even so… SAILOR V KICK!"

Shingo dodged the blow meant his dumb and Usagi ended up kicked the wall. Pain shot through her toes and she hopped around on one foot clutching her hurt one tightly.

"Owie! Owie! Owie! Owie! Shingo! Ooh, is he going to hold that last failed test over my head forever?"

"What failed test?" she heard her mother's voice ask behind her.

Usagi squeaked and jumped, but slowly and reluctantly turning to face the matriarch.

"Uh, well…" Usagi began.

A couple of minutes later, the door to Usagi's room burst open and its usual occupant was shoved inside hard enough that she fell onto her knees in front of her desk. Then her mother stepped up beside it and emptied the contents her daughter's book bag out onto it.

"In all the excitement in the last couple days I completely forgot about that last report card. Now, Usagi, you are going to study for the rest of the night or just don't bother coming into the house anymore. Understand?"

"Yes, mother," Usagi said in quietly.

"Good. Now study and study hard. I'll be watching you. If it isn't done by dinner: no seconds; no dessert!" Ikuko said threateningly.

When she left she slammed the door in her wake, leaving Usagi alone.

"Sccccarrrrry," Usagi whined.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru entered Osaka Jewelry, pausing for a second upon getting a look inside. There was a man sitting on the counter and Miku was just letting him. The store was also filled with customers unlike she'd ever seen before, but something wasn't right. They were all perfectly quiet, standing still with their heads tilted to the side at unnatural angles, and just staring at whatever display they were in front of. Naru slowly walked past them, getting a very bad vibe off this.

"Auntie, I'm back. Is everything alright?" Naru asked.

Her slow pace ceased altogether when she saw Miku's state up close, and she nearly screamed. Her aunt's face was empty of expression and her head tilted the same way as the customers.

"Auntie?" Naru said loudly, but there was no reaction.

It was like Miku's mind was blank. There was nothing human left in those eyes, or in any eyes Naru looked into around the store. She glared at the man at the counter with suspicion and fear. He either hadn't noticed her yet, or was ignoring her. Instead, he seemed intent on fiddling around with the device he held. It looked like a price scanner.

"What have you done?!" Naru demanded trying to sound firm but her voice just came out as a frightening and shrill little sound.

He looked at her for the first time now with a smirk. The look alone was enough to make her take a step back. She turned to flee the store, but a rather portly man locked the front door while other customers pulled the drapes down. Naru skidded to a stop, opting escape out the back. As Naru made a run for the back, Miku unexpectedly suddenly sprang into action, intercepting her fleeing niece when she came around behind the counter. She grabbed her by the arms tightly enough that he fingernails punctured the skin.

"No! Let me go! Auntie, stop it! You're hurting me!" Naru screamed.

Her pleas fell on ears that could no longer register them. She was dragged back towards the man. Miku twisted an arm behind Naru's back and gripped her hair, forcing her to look him in the face.

"Who are you? What have you done to my aunt?!" Naru's managed to yell through the sobs.

Around them, the other patrons closed in silently while he smiled wickedly.

"Naru Osaka," the man spoke at last. "No, you need not bother remembering my name, peasant."

He leaned in and took a good sniff of the girl, tilting his back as he did it.

"Oh, so full of life energy can I practically taste it. That clever devil Jedeite, I could kiss that man if he was here now and if my heart didn't already belong to another. He selected a ripe one."

Naru stopped struggling as she listened to him.

"What? What are you talking about?"

Zoicite laughed aloud.

"Oh, yes, I had almost forgotten! The Keepers and their adorable little memory rewrites!"

He reached out and touched his thumb to her forehead and his index and middle fingers to the top of her head. Naru's began to thrash and kick around, knowing that he had nothing good planned for her.

"Now, now, little one, this is just a little reminder."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The numbers in her math homework might as well have been in a foreign language to Usagi for all the sense they made. There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," Usagi answered bored.

She turned to look at who had come. It was Luna.

"Luna. You have some explaining to do," Usagi said, a touch miffed at her.

"I know," she replied.

She went in and made sure to close the door behind her.

"But I did try to tell you last night. You fell asleep as soon as your head hit the pillow. And I tried again this morning, but you were in too much of a hurry."

"Oh, right, yeah. Oops," Usagi said, sheepishly. "Well, since you're living here, anyway, I guess it's alright, and at least you'll be paying rent now. I'm still pissed you lied your way into my house, though."

"I'm sorry," Luna begged. "It's just that I think this arrangement will be better."

"Probably, but still… Eh, at least I won't be tiptoeing around anymore to avoid looking like a loon for talking to a cat."

Luna chuckled.

"Too true. So you're fine with this?"

"I guess…" Usagi replied uncertainly. "Just don't bring your war into my house, okay?"

"I promise. Oh yes, and I have something to show you."

Luna went over to Usagi's stereo.

"What're you doing?"

"This," Luna replied

She turned it on and switched it over to a station with Muzak playing.

"Here we go. This should do nicely."

Luna held out her hand flat. Energy conducted between her fingers. When she did, static buzzed loudly in the speakers.

"What'd you just do?" Usagi asked curiously.

"Nothing, I just conjured some magic. That caused an electromagnetic pulse, a magnetic field fluctuating in abrupt bursts. Supernatural energy is one of many causes of it. As the result, anything supernatural will bring on the static in anything with a speaker or video."

"Oh, I got it," Usagi said happily. "Static in my radio or TV: bad."

"Precisely," Luna answered. "Well, sometimes. Either way, just be careful if it happens when there's no discernible reason for it."

Luna then pulled a small box out of her pocket and handed it to Usagi. The blonde opened it. Inside were a small cordless phone, a pair of headphones with a speaker attached that could plug into it, and a charger.

"What's this?"

"A Cellular Phone, like the one I had yesterday."

Luna pulled her own out of her pocket.

"Oh yeah, that thingy," Usagi remembered. "So why are you giving this to me?"

"Go to Contacts."

"What now?"

Luna sighed.

"Here, let me show you," she said, and reached over to guide Usagi's fingers through the menu.

"Eh, oh, I see now!" Usagi exclaimed. "This has everyone who was at that meeting. You're here, too."

"You can call any of us in case of emergency, and vice versa."

"Gotcha," Usagi replied.

Then both their cell phones began ringing. They exchanged a surprised look and answered.

"Hello," they spoke into the mouthpieces.

"This is Pious. There's trouble at Osaka Jewelry. Dispatch immediately. Pious out."

Usagi's eyes widened as fear set in.

"Naru!" she cried.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naru lie curled up in the corner clutching the sides of her head. The real memories of that night flooded back into her mind. She'd been left there doing just that for several minutes now. She hadn't the slightest clue why or how she could ever have forgotten something like that. Her tearful eyes turned back to Zoicite. This man had been wondering around the store looking at the inventory muttering while the empty patrons stood over her.

"Alas, it isn't here, either," he said.

"What… are you?" Naru whispered to him.

He looked at her and began approaching.

"I am a remnant of a golden age, before humanity was the useless chaff it is now," Zoicite replied. "You people. So afraid of what lies in shadows that you forsake the world around you. Pathetic."

He reached down to grab her and haul her to her feet. She recoiled from his grip and tried to run, but the Empty Ones barred the way. Miku held her by an arm.

"Auntie, why are you doing this? What have you done to my aunt Miku?"

"Those drained of most of their life are so easy to control. I doubt there's anything left of your aunt at all, really," Zoicite said. "Now stop fussing. You'll be an honored guest in our court!"

Naru continued to struggle and flail around wildly, but they just wouldn't let go.

"I don't think she wants to go with you."

The empty ones began to fall all around Zoicite. He looked around surprised, but did not spot the interloper. He saw a flash of black dart between them once, but that was it.

"Slaves! Get them, whoever they are," he roared.

As one, the Empty Ones moved to find they who interrupted their master's fun.

"We have confirmation. Zoicite is controlling drained civilians to fight for him. I repeat, we have Zoicite controlling drained civilians," Luna and Usagi listened to Pious report through their headsets. "Phantom Mask is already engaging them."

They were riding Luna's bike to the scene and Usagi was already in warrior gear.

"Phantom Mask?" Usagi asked. "Luna, I can't fight ordinary people like I usually do."

"Your weapon has a non-lethal mode. Try it," Luna replied.

Usagi took it off her belt and concentrated on invoking something other than her blades. From both ends came a wooden staff.

"Okay, I think I can work with this," she said.

"Looking for me?"

Zoicite spun around and just barely avoided getting smacked in the head by Mask's cane. He could hear its whoosh right past his face mere inches away.

"Ah, the infamous Phantom Mask," Zoicite identified him.

"The one and only," Mask replied.

The Empty Ones swarmed him, and he evaded them by way of either nimbly working his way through or by non-lethal takedown. He jabbed one in a pressure point in the middle of the torso, and he went unconscious. He threw another off his shoulders, and then ducked between the legs of another before having to jump over the back of another charged at him headfirst.

Two more grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to hold him, but he tripped up the one to his left and threw the one to his right over his shoulders two into others.

"Very good," Zoicite congratulated him. "Such self-control and skill to avoid killing them, unfortunately, that's also your weakness."

Zoicite held out an open hand where magical energy collecting as a green glowing ball in his palm. He could hear Mask growling at him upon realizing what he was about to do. He stopped all the victims still where they were.

"You don't have enough room to dodge this," Zoicite bragged.

He released it right into the fray. It'd take out some innocents, he was sure, but it didn't matter. He just wanted Mask good and angry, and ready to do something stupid.

In the few seconds he had before the orb hurt someone Mask surged forward through the tightly packed crowd with both hands gripping his cane. He swung at the orb like it was a baseball. The resulting blast sent him crashing into the crowd. His clothes were smoldering and all he had left of his cane was the handle. He tossed the useless object aside and picked himself up painfully. No one was fatally harmed, thankfully. He and his cane had taken the main brunt of it.

"Foolish boy," Zoicite commented. "Now you're wounded and have no weapon."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I have backup and a spare," Mask replied.

In from the back flew his hawk holding another cane. It dropped when it passed over him. He caught it.

"Impressive," Zoicite said, though he sounded unimpressed.

He pocketed the scanner so he'd have both hands free to fight with. The hawk dived at him with its talons out. He swept his arm across in front sending a wave of energy which forced it retreat. He looked back to where Mask had just been, but he had disappeared into the crowd.

"Typical," Zoicite muttered, growing very annoyed.

Mask sprang from the side with a horizontal strike. Zoicite barely had enough time to block with psychic energy. He grabbed the cane before Mask could withdraw it to try again. The two struggled to get possession of the weapon, but Mask wasn't out of maneuvers yet. Zoicite heard something in the cane click and suddenly Mask pulled the handle away revealing a blade it hidden inside it.

It slashed the palm and fingers of his left hand which had been partially gripping the handle, causing Zoicite to cry out. Before Zoicite could retaliate, he was tackled from the right and nearly knocked him over. Mask took advantage of the opening and struck him in the side of the head with the sheath. Zoicite slammed into the wall. It was Naru that had helped Mask. She'd broken free of her aunt's grip and grabbed the scanner.

"ROTTEN CHILD!" Zoicite roared.

Phantom Mask stepped in between them. Zoicite drew both hands to his side gathering power between them. The hawk and Mask tried to intervene, but it was an illusion. Naru gasped when it vanished as the hawk and cane passed through it. They heard him laughing at them overhead. They spotted their enemy floating in the air with a wave of powerful psychic energy ready.

"Farewell," he growled.

Mask launched himself forward and threw himself over Naru. He heard Zoicite unleash it. He shut his eyes tightly and waited for the end, which never came. After a second, he dared a glance up and saw Zoicite still floating there with a surprised look on his face.

Someone had extinguished his death stroke before it could kill.

"That wasn't very nice, you know?" someone asked.

Everyone who still retained their mind turned and looked towards the source of the voice. Standing at the back door were Pious, Luna, and the Celestial Warrior. The former had been the ones to counter him. Luna released Usagi's hand.

"Thanks for the boost," she mumbled.

"No problem," Usagi replied.

Zoicite just looked annoyed at them.

"Took you long enough. Slaves, kill them all!" he bellowed.

The Empty Ones came to life again, this time with lethal intent.

"Oh, no! Naru!" Usagi cried.

She leapt over the counter and began fight her way through the people in a desperate attempt to reach her friend. Naru's head whipped around at the mention of her name. How did that masked girl in armor know her? She sure did seem familiar. But Naru had no time to think about it, because the empty ones shuffled closer with their arms out-stretched. Above, Zoicite summoned a sword which materialized in his hand. He swooped down at Mask and engaged him.

Now Naru was alone and surrounded by the incoming arms that threatened to tear her apart. She squatted down with her hands covering her head, helplessly awaiting the end. She squeaked when something landed with a loud 'clank' next to her. Then someone grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

"No!" she screamed and tried to struggle out of their grip.

"Hold still! And hold on tight!" it was that masked girl.

"Huh?" Naru muttered, confused, but complied.

The masked girl grabbed her tightly and launched into the air over the heads of the empty ones. Naru screamed. The world around her spun around before coming to an abrupt stop behind the counter. The black haired woman took the scanner from her.

"Let me see that," Luna ordered and began fiddling with it.

"Hey!" Naru exclaimed.

She tried to get loose from Usagi's grip to get it back.

"Moon, get her out of here!"

"Roger!" Usagi complied. "Let's go!"

She picked up Naru bridle-style and carried her out the back despite her kicking and screaming.

"Luna, we should take this fight outside," Pious said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Phantom Mask shouted.

He pushed through the Empty Ones to the back and jumped over the counter to their side. They followed after Usagi and Naru out with the hawk coming in last and they were followed closely by Zoicite.

"Get back here," he ordered.

"No, stop! My aunt's still in there!" Naru screamed. "The monster will kill her!"

"I won't let that happen," Usagi replied firmly.

They exited out the back into the alley behind.

"Why should I believe y-OOOOOOOOUUUUU," Naru started to yell right before Usagi jumped straight up onto the roof.

Mask stopped and faced Zoicite, meeting his attack with the cane and counterattacking with the blade. Zoicite floated back and then came in for another attack.

Pious stood by the back door and raised his arms, chanting. A force field shimmered in the dark over the back of the building. When the victims tried to exit through to get at them, they would be blocked. Pious turned to Luna while she fiddled with the price scanner.

"Luna, revert them to normal," he ordered.

"I'm trying!" Luna replied.

She pressed the innumerable buttons on the device trying to get it to do something. She had sensed the human energy inside it the instant Usagi retrieved it along with her friend.

"You can trust me because I'm Celestial Warrior Moon, defender of justice and love," Usagi replied proudly.

Naru pushed away from her, giving her a good look. Usagi glanced over the side of the building. She put a good up on the parapet of the roof, as she was about to jump down to join the fray. She was stopped by Naru grabbing her hand.

"Who are you really?" Naru asked distrustfully.

"Huh?!" Usagi gasped, turned back to face her.

"You're not normal, and maybe not even human! Are you really here to help or you just competition for them, whoever they are, and just putting on a friendlier face? My mother, friends, neighbors, and I were all attacked by a monster two nights ago! Somehow I forgot! That man made me remember. How could I forget something like that? Tell me, are things like that just going to keep coming now? What I am supposed to do?" Naru cried as the emotions gushed forth.

She completely broke down, falling on her knees. Her sobs were uncontrollable. Usagi looked back down over the side of the building and then back at Naru with tears of her own threatening to flow out. It broke her heart to see Naru like this. What could she do to bring her friend a little peace of mind? She bit her lip, her mind reeling to find an answer. She could only think of one thing. Luna wasn't going to like it, but oh well. She got down on one knee and reached out taking her friends hands away from her eyes. She wiped away her years and put a finger under Naru's chin to raise her head up towards her own.

"You want to know if you can trust me?" Usagi said. "Is this reason enough?"

She pulled up her mask, revealing her face. Naru just sat there staring. She was so shocked she couldn't do anything.

"U-Usa-?"

"Yeah, it's me," Usagi replied, smiling warmly. "That's why you can trust me. I'm Usagi Tsukino, the Celestial Warrior of the Moon. This power awakened that night, for one very good reason: to protect everyone from monsters like that and him."

She looked over her shoulder, indicating she was speaking of Zoicite. She turned to Naru with a sympathetic look.

"Yes, Naru, more monsters are coming, and that's why I wear this and carry this."

To accentuate her point, she morphed her weapon back into its double-bladed form. Naru looked her over in wonderment.

"I'm the designated protector of this world from the forces of evil, and I promise you, Naru, I will always, always protect you and everyone else until the threat is gone. I want you to always remember that, even when things get scary. Now, there are some other people down there that need my help. I'll explain everything later, I promise, oh, and…"

Usagi held a finger to her lip and winked.

"This is our little secret, okay?"

Naru managed a little nod. Usagi smiled and pulled the mask back down. She back flipped off the building down into the alley. Naru crawled over to the edge and watched from above.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zoicite stabbed at Mask, who blocked and countered. Zoicite jumped up and came down with his sword slicing downwards. Mask dove to the side and narrowly avoided it. Zoicite vanished again.

"Behind you!" Luna called.

Mask ducked down and to the side. Zoicite's sword cut his shoulder, but otherwise Mask had evaded the worse of it. Zoicite vanished again. Mask spotted him coming out of the corner of his eye and parried with his blade. Gone again. There! No, an illusion. That one, too. There!

Zoicite and Mask exchanged blows briefly. Mask disengaged and lunged in low with wielding both weapons for a nasty strike. Zoicite jumped back, but Mask unexpectedly dropped both weapons and landed on his hands. He somersaulted into his enemy. Zoicite grunted in pain when Mask's boots smashed into him, sending him tumbling violently to the ground. Mask landed on his feet and retrieved his weapons for another round.

Zoicite flipped up to his feet, and charged Mask poised to inflict a real killing blow. He heard something coming from above. He looked up see the Celestial Warrior bearing down at him with one of her blades pointed straight down. He teleported away and she struck pavement. He reappeared right behind her with his blade poised to plunge right into her.

"Warrior, watch out!" Mask shouted.

She brought the other blade up in a high guard, stopping the strike. She whipped the blades around, forcing him away. She turned partially towards him and threw her weapon like a spear. Zoicite levitated to the side. He wasn't quite quick enough and got nicked in the side. The blades returned to Usagi.

He teleported again, fading back in again at the end of the alley on the sidewalk. He beckoned for them to follow him and backed out into the middle of the street. Moon and Mask exchanged a look and gave a nod. A wordless understanding passed, and they quickly followed after him.

"You want to hurry with that, Luna?" Pious asked. "I'm not the magic expert Jocelyn is."

He was under pressure keeping the field up containing the victims inside as they continued to crowd around pushing on the invisible obstruction at the door.

"You try figuring out a modified price scanner!"

"Well, what have you tried?" Pious asked irritated.

"Everything!"

"Break it!"

"Eh?"

"Just try breaking it."

After a second, Luna threw it against the pavement as hard as she could. The threads of glowing life force burst out and surged back into the victims, restoring them. The victims stumbled around in a daze, slowing coming back to. Pious dispelled the field.

"How'd you know that would work?" Luna asked in astonishment.

"I…didn't."

Moon and Mask exited the alley. Zoicite awaited them with crossed arms and small grin. They began to circle around him. People crowded around, but kept a safe distance as they were utterly unsure of what to make of this whole.

"You don't see any movie cameras around, do you?" one woman asked her boyfriend.

Mask glanced around at the people.

"We better make this quick, Warrior," he said.

"You're with me on this, right?" Moon asked.

"Oh, yeah, but first…"

The thin blade of his hidden sword glowed and changed shape. When the brightness dimmed he was holding a proper sword, a one-and-a-half grip long sword.

"Whoa. Hey, that power's a lot like mine. Are you…" Moon started to ask.

"Questions later. Kill him now," Mask replied.

They started towards Zoicite. He didn't move. Not one inch, even when they charged. He just stood there, smiling at them. They both thought this very odd. Right when they reached him, Mask stopped and looked behind while Moon rushed on ahead and was cut nothing but air as the illusion dissipated. Zoicite reappeared on the roof of a car, laughing. Then they heard his laughter come from everywhere as more and more of him appeared all around in a circle. They each began casting.

"MOON BLADE BOOMERANG!" Warrior Moon shouted.

She threw the blades and they circled all around, exposing each illusion in seconds. It still wasn't quick enough to discover the true Zoicite, and the blasts were fired. Mask wrapped an arm and his cape around Moon and his body shined in the dark, indicative of a protective barrier. They were bombarded by several blasts, one of which was real, but Masks' barrier protected them from the worse of it, though some did get through. They gritted their teeth to work through the pain. They were very much still alive. Above, Zoicite was suspended, positioned like she was lying on a couch.

"Well, that was fun, children," he said jovially.

Then he yawned and stretched as if working out some kinks in the joints.

"But, even men need their beauty sleep sometimes, so I've prepared some evening entertainment in my absence. I hope you like it."

He snapped his fingers. A patch of concrete began to swirl not far away. It churned as if it were some kind of gelatinous goo. It stretched upwards until it was about human height and took human shape. The colors changed until it was a grisly-looking woman with dirt-colored skin in a black dress and wild, unkempt hair. She had her back to them present, looking up to Zoicite.

"Ah, there you are," Zoicite said as if greeting a guest over for tea. "Warrior Moon, Phantom Mask, I'd like you both to meet Morga. She'll be filling in for me tonight. Now take good care of them. If I find out you were rude, Morga, I'll have to scold you. Goodbye, one and all. Try not to have too much fun."

"I obey, Master Zoicite," she rasped.

"Hey, wait you- !" Moon yelled.

Morga's neck rotated all the way around to look at them. Moon let a short scream. They could see her face now. She had pointed ears, a huge grin that stretched up to the sides of her face far too wide for her to be human, revealing two rows of sharp teeth. She had black eyes with yellow irises. A large pink mass of scar tissue adorned her forehead. She had two holes in her face where a normal nose would go.

She turned her body around and raised both arms in the air, revealing that each finger ended in a short but deadly claw. She opened her mouth widely, much too widely, and it looked something akin to a snake unhinging its jaw at its prey.

"It-It's a monster!" someone yelled.

The crowd fled the scene, scattering in all directions.

Moon and Mask went on the offensive, rushing in with their weapons at the ready, but she was ready for them. With a sickly crunching sound, her arms became as boneless lumps of flesh. She flicked them back like whips. Then she cracked both limps forward and they stretched. She punched Moon and Mask in the chest, and they crashed into the sidewalk.

Luna and Pious stepped out of the alley, observing the scene. Luna summoned her spear ready to get a hid in from behind. Pious grabbed her hand to stop her. She looked at him questioningly.

"Wait. I want to see how that girl does with just the boy's help."

Morga attacked with just one now. It lashed across the side of the buildings leaving deep scratch marks in them. Moon scrambled to her feet and blocked the attack with the flat of her blade. It sent the girl sliding several feet. The hand whipped back and the other came at her. Moon ducked under the swipe and then Morga used the other.

Mask got back up and charged. He held the sword in both hands. He ducked the oncoming blow by throwing his body back almost vertically with one hand and leg supporting his weight underneath and the other leg outstretched. He pushed himself back up without missing a stride.

Moon back-flipped over the attack and followed Mask's charge. Morga lashed out again. It came right at Warrior Moon, who simply dodged it by taking a low running step to the side without slowing down one bit. Morga retreated back a step. She whipped at them again to try to hit them before they could get to her. They were practically on top of her now!

Moon simply somersaulted over Morga's head, landing behind her while Mask dropped down low and it sailed right over his head again. Moon faced one of the blades towards her and stabbed under her shoulder at the beast behind her. Mask aimed for Morga's neck.

Morga's body twisted out of the way of Moon's stab while her head turned itself upside down 'til it was resting on her own bosoms going right under Mask's attack. Her fists came right at the two again, but they were quick to parry the attack. Her limbs recoiled and tried again, pounding at the two again and again and again.

Morga jumped out from between the two of them, returning her body to its original form. They attempted to charge her again, but she unleashed a flurry of intense blows. The first strike came down at an angle forcing the girl to drop almost to a split. The arm bounced off the ground coming back upwards between them, but Mask anticipated her move rolled out of the way.

Morga slammed a fist onto cement next to Mask ricocheting it right up at his face. He leaned back away from the attack just in time. It snapped past him right at Warrior Moon, who parried it with her blade. She kept this up, but didn't manage to get a good hit in on either one, as they'd caught onto her pattern. So this time she swept both arms across, one low and one high. Mask successfully dove right between the sweeping branch-like arms. Moon tried to jump over again, but got clotheslined and smacked onto the cement flat on her back.

Mask knelt down by her and shook her while whispering something in her ear. Morga grinned and closed in on them. Mask faced her and stood. He stepped in between Morga and Warrior Moon. He gritted his sword tightly.

"How sweet," Morga mocked. "But all for naught. Farewell, human, you'll make a tasty treat."

Her claws grew out three sizes their original length. In response, Mask closed his eyes and focused. The blade of his sword began to glow with a strange light. She hissed at him and attacked quickly to stop whatever he was doing. This time, when he swung his sword at the oncoming arm-whip, it wasn't to block. Morga shrieked in agony as half her arm fell harmlessly to the ground.

"Wicked, wicked man!" she screamed.

"Impossible!" Pious muttered.

In rage and fear, she lashed out with the other. Oddly, Mask chose to drop flat against the ground instead. Morga breath caught short and she gagged on nothing but air. There Warrior Moon stood, unharmed. She was already throwing her sword like a javelin at her. Morga had no time to dodge. The first blade impaled her through the stomach stopping at the hilt.

Morga made a sick gargling sound as drool rolled down her chin. She was then dragged across the pavement. Moon was beckoning her weapon back to her and bringing the beast with. Mask stood again raising his sword high. Morga tried to pull herself loose or resist, but she was stuck good and the pull had her. Panicking, she punched straight at Mask. He simply held his sword out in front. Morga hit the sword with all everything she had, which was a mistake. The blade sliced right between his middle knuckles carving her hand in half down the middle and going on up the arm. The halved strands of flesh piled on either side of Mask.

At last, Morga was in range. Mask brought over one powerful stroke. Morga's head rolled away. Her lifeless form was dragged the rest of the way over to Moon.

"Ew! Gross!" Moon said, disgusted.

She willed the blades to retract, dislodging them from the felled creature. Morga's knees buckled and the body fell into a heap on the ground. She tentatively held her gore-covered hilt.

Mask looked around.

"That was way too easy," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Moon asked.

"She was just a small fry. Of all things Zoicite would have sicced on us, why her?"

"Maybe because I'm not so small fry after all," Morga's garbled voice shouted.

The headless, armless body got back up. Out popped more tendrils. Moon sprang away higher than she had ever gone before out of pure fright. Mask tried to put some distance between himself and the creature himself, but the tendrils came at him too fast. He sliced and cut many away, but a few grabbed hold of his leg keeping him in place while he desperately fought against them.

"MOON BLADE BOOMERANG!" Moon shouted.

Both halves of Morga's body fell away from each other into a stinking, burned mess. The tendrils released Mask. Warrior Moon landed beside him. They watched the body for a while before deciding it was dead for good.

Then they heard scratching sound behind them. They looked at each other, and then behind. Morga's head had sprouted spider-like legs and it was walking away.

"I swear that thing just gets grosser by the minute!" Moon whined.

Morga stopped when a pair of feet, each one from a different person, suddenly stepped down in her way. She looked up at the Celestial Warrior Moon and Phantom Mask standing over her side-by-side. They stared down at her without pity.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Phantom Mask asked firmly.

Without another word, they plunged their blades into the head. It cried out, once, and then was silenced. Morga's empty stare looked up at them. They stepped away from the remains and walked over to Luna and Pious who came out of the alley.

"You did well, Warrior Moon," Luna congratulated.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Indeed. Not bad," Pious said. "But you still need to improve your skills greatly."

Moon ignored him, in favor of turning to Mask.

"Who are you, really? You always seem to pop up whenever you're needed, so I know you can't be an enemy."

"Heh. I'm Phantom Mask, Master Thief. That's all. Don't get the wrong idea, princess. I didn't come here to help you, those people, or that girl. I was looking for something."

"Oh," Moon said disappointed.

"I didn't find it, though," Mask finished. "Though you are certainly an interesting little gem."

He then leaned in gave her a kiss on a cheek. She froze up flushed.

"Until next time, my pretty little soldier."

He retreated into the shadows.

"Yeah, didn't come here to save anyone, indeed. Which is exactly why he was about to sacrifice himself for the Osaka girl when we came in," Luna deadpanned.

"I hear sirens. Let's get going, Usagi," Luna said. "Usagi?"

"It appears her mind has gone elsewhere," Pious said, observing the swooning girl.

"You're implying it was ever here to begin with?"

Hey, that's mean!" Moon cried indignantly.

"Tee," Luna chimed.

She looked away from the two Keepers over at the Osaka Jewelry one last time. A recovered Miku was poking her head out of the front. She turned back to those inside the store and confirmed it was safe to come out now. Naru emerged from the alleyway.

She looked over at her friend, the celestial warrior. Usagi nodded over to her and held a finger to her lips to remind her. Naru returned the gesture, before turning to her aunt.

"Oh, Naru, thank goodness!" Miku cried.

She hugged her niece tightly to her.

"You are alright? I don't remember a thing after a certain point. What happened?"

"We were saved," Naru whispered.

"Saved? By who, and from what?" Miku asked. "Oh, none of this makes any sense!"

"From what? Not a clue," Naru murmured. "But the who is the bravest person I know."

"My Queen," Jadeite bowed.

He held up a black orb containing the energy of the human they had robbed it from at her height.

"So much energy!" Beryl mused. "And all just from one human?"

"It is," Nephrite asserted. "Like I said to Jadeite, it's all about timing."

"Oh, good, so you succeeded," Zoicite said.

He gave a bow to his matriarch before taking his place next to his peers. They watched the encased mass fed again. The entity was growing stronger thanks to its "meals".

"I certainly hope it was worth it. The warrior's resolve strengthens," Zoicite reported.

Beryl chuckled smugly.

"It matters not, Zoicite. Her heart can become as firm as the mountains and it still won't do her a single bit of fun when our great leader awakens," she replied.

"Yes, my Queen," Zoicite answered.

"With enough pushing, our leader may never awaken at all," he thought.

 **A/N:** Sorry this chapter took so long. I had another fight scene worked out, but it was too big for this early in the story. Don't worry, though, I saved it and will be using it at a later time.


	8. Chapter 7: Interludes

**Celestial Warrior Moon:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

**Chapter 7**

**Interludes**

Apr. 9th, Thursday, 1992.

"…And that's the whole story," Usagi finished.

She and Naru leaned over the railing on the roof of the school. After Usagi concluded telling Naru what she'd been told, the two stood in silence for a while.

"They're not telling you everything," Naru said at last.

"I know."

"I think you should find out the whole story before committing to this," Naru advised. "They could just be using you as a pawn."

"Really?"

"Yes, Usagi, they could. I'm not telling you to denounce them outright, but I think you deserve some answers if you're going to be fighting their battles with these other people you'll be teaming up with, who you haven't even met yet."

"Hmm. I guess I just kinda thought they were working up to that. I dunno, really, Naru. Problem is I can't just refuse to do this. All those people at the store… Your Aunt… You… Oh, man, if this is just the warm up act for The Dark Kingdom…"

Usagi felt so afraid and alone. Naru stepped in close and hugged her. She leaned her head on Usagi's.

"I wish I could help," she whispered.

"You are. Believe me, you are," Usagi replied.

"I'm glad," Naru said. "Listen, Usagi. You're a very trusting and loyal person. Just… make sure you've throw in your lot with the right people, okay."

"I will," Usagi promised.

"Oh, right, that Luna woman is living with you now."

"Oh yeah. I think I can trust her."

"Be careful."

"Huh?"

"Well, they said monsters attacks are happening all over the world. And they're just keeping a lid on it," Naru said.

"Yeah, that's the part I'm struggling with, too. Oh well, it's not like they can't send me clear to Greenland in a moment's notice."

"True, but…"

"I'm not really sure if they're right or not," Usagi replied. "But, they think it's for the best. They said humans used to live in fear of their monster overlords in ages past and we only started prospering after they were taken down several pegs."

"I hope they're right," Naru said.

A moment passed.

"So… she turns into a cat?" Naru asked.

"Yeah… And for some reason, her clothes change with her," Usagi said.

"Have any of her feline habits popped while in human form?" Naru asked light-heartedly.

"Not yet, but I'm not sure I want to see a full grown woman scoot."

Both girls into hysterical laughter picturing it. After they stopped, Usagi turned to look at Naru.

"How are you and your aunt doing?" Usagi asked.

"Better. Auntie's back to normal. The store just needs a little cleaning up, but other than that we're still in business. The police think someone's gunning for me. Are they?"

"No, you were just unlucky," Usagi answered. "Well, I'm glad that this all turned out better than the other… incident."

"So, what now?" Naru asked. "I mean, what happens when someone finds this Moon Princess and tells her to summon this 'silver crystal' whatsimajig?"

"I don't know. No one has any idea who the Moon Princess is, or where," Usagi said.

"And you only have the whole world to look for her in."

"Oh, yeah, hadn't thought of that," Usagi muttered. "Luna told me the Moon Princess will fix everything, but I dunno. I guess finding her will be the hard part."

"Hopefully, but that sounds too convenient to be true. Oh, by the way, how did you get past your parents last night? You're not in any trouble, are you?"

"What? No! I snuck out with Luna and rode her bike to the shop. Good thing, too, or else I'd have had to run all the way to the store and might not have made it in time even with Phantom Mask helping."

"Oh, right... the other thing I meant to ask you," Naru chirped. "Who is Phantom Mask?"

"Dunno. He won't tell me. Still. Thank goodness for him, even if he was originally there to rob the store."

"What? Why?" Naru asked.

"He's also looking for the crystal, I think."

"Oh, so there's a wild card in the mix."

"Yeah, but for who?"

"You like him, don't you?"

"Wha-What? Don't be silly, Naru! I don't even know the guy's name!"

"Ooh, but a mystery man in a mask and black swoops in to save the day every time you're in danger. Come on, Usagi, the appeal's obvious!"

"Well-well….maybe," Usagi blushed.

"I knew it! Totally called it!" Naru chimed. "So, Phantom Mask, the mysterious bad boy, and Motoki, the nice guy just around the corner. Which will Usagi pick!"

Usagi's shade of red deepened as Naru continued to tease her.

"My heart belongs to Motoki," Usagi cried. "Phantom Mask made his true intentions very well known last night!"

"Whatever you say, Usagi," Naru giggled.

"And WHAT is that supposed to mean!"

"Oh, nothing."

"And besides," Usagi added. "What if Motoki really is Phantom Mask?"

"…What?"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Naru? Again, really?" Makoto asked, utterly astounded.

"I know," Ami replied.

The two leaned against the wall of the gym while they talked quietly amongst themselves while they waited to be called up by the PE teacher.

"Geez, I hope this doesn't become routine for the poor girl. I don't think I could put up with being stuck in the hospital again if I have to step up again," Makoto said. "I still have a few stitches that haven't come out yet. It was bad enough when Usagi almost busted 'em when she gave me that bear hug in class this morning."

Ami giggled, remembering the sight.

"It's was just because she was so happy to see you up again," Ami replied.

"Yeah, I know."

"Speaking of which, I'm surprised they let you out so soon," Ami said. "You were hurt very badly. Are you sure you can handle school again so soon?"

"Hey, if Naru can buck up and take it after all the crap she's been through lately, so can I," Makoto replied assertively. "The doctor said I healed like crazy. He said he's never seen anyone recover like this before. You should have seen his face when I told him I've always been like that."

Makoto then felt a round of dizziness come on and she shook it off.

"Mako?" Ami asked, concerned in her voice.

"Yeah, it's just… I don't know. I get this weird feeling whenever I think of that stupid tabby. It feels almost like my brain's trying to tell me something."

"You, too?!" Ami asked in surprise.

Makoto looked at the shorter girl, puzzled.

"Excuse me?"

Well…" Ami looked away meekly. "Does the leopard ever…flicker out for just a second or two, and instead…you see something…something…"

She stopped.

"Something horrible," Makoto finished for her.

Ami nodded. Makoto's eye widened from shock and bewilderment.

"What's up with that?" Makoto said quietly.

"You got me," Ami replied. "I'm still struggling with how it got into Naru's basement."

"An open window," Makoto suggested.

"It'd have to be," Ami hummed thoughtfully.

She looked at Makoto, recalled what she said about stitches.

"A-Anyway, how are your parents handling the whole thing?" Ami asked.

"I'm living on my own," Makoto replied. "But no sweat, I can handle myself."

"Oh, so you had to move to come to Juuban Junior High?" Ami asked.

"No, I'm still living in the same apartment I've been in all my life," Makoto replied, her voice becoming somber. "It's just that… my parents are gone."

"Oh," Ami replied compassionately, getting the message. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, really. I manage," Makoto replied. "Besides, the doctor insisted on having a nurse stop by to check on me."

"Are you sure? I can skip cram school today," Ami offered.

"What? No! I'll be fine, Ami. You need to look after yourself, too, you know," Makoto replied.

Ami still didn't look won over by this.

"So... which cram school are you going to, Ami?" Makoto asked.

"Crystal Seminar," Ami replied.

"No way! That place for super smart people," Makoto was impressed.

"That's the place. Mom insisted that I start attending, because of this," Ami replied.

She began looking for something in her book bag. She pulled out a computer disk of some kind.

"This, the Crystal Disk. It's supposed to make me more intelligent," Ami said, holding it up so Makoto could see it.

"You need to be smarter?" Makoto asked with humor.

"Mom sure seems to think so," Ami replied unhappily. "After I…"

Ami just stopped suddenly.

"What?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Ami said with a blush that was practically luminescent.

"Oh, really," Makoto smirked knowingly.

"It wasn't like that at all," Ami cried.

"Whatever you say," Makoto replied in a singsong tone.

"Makoto!"

The tall girl just laughed at the brainy one's flustered state.

"Back to this," Ami said with a slightly grumpy tone. "I get a lot of studying done, but I don't know if the disk is actually making me smarter. I haven't noticed a change in my grades at all. All I really seem to get from it is a headache and I'm always exhausted after cram school."

"Maybe it's a sign that you can't force smart," Makoto said.

Then the brunette thought about it for a moment.

"I haven't really heard of computer programs giving their users headaches before, but I'm not what you'd call an expert."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where are you heading now Naru?" Usagi asked.

"The hospital. I stop off on the way home to see mom every day," Naru replied. "And you?"

"Training with Luna. We're starting today," Usagi grumbled.

Naru smiled apologetically as the two headed out the front doors of the school.

"Good luck, Usagi. I'll see you tomorrow."

They parted ways, Naru going over to the nearest bus stop and Usagi jogging towards home.

"Zoicite, in Japan," Myddin pondered.

"Yes," Pious replied. "I don't like it. He's the Commander of the European Division of the Dark Kingdom. Jadeite is the Far East's Commander. What is going on here?"

"There's been no word on the street of Jadeite for weeks now," Artemis confirmed. "I agree with Pious. Draining people in an open jewelry store, and in broad daylight? I'd expect that kind of recklessness from Jadeite. But Zoicite? They're up to something."

At the moment, all the remaining High Keepers, sans Luna, were at a meeting sitting at a plain wooden round table, discussing what the latest events.

"Now that I think of it, our agents in North America recently reported that they haven't been seeing much of Nephrite, either," Wren added. "His maid says he's been studying something very intently lately."

"How did you get her to give you the information?" Artemis asked.

"A fancy restaurant, wine, and a little 'pumping' for information go a long way," Wren replied suggestively.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot who I was talking to," Artemis muttered, rolling his eyes.

"What is the current status of Kunzite?" Myddin asked.

"Active in the Middle East. He's the only Shitennou that's still behaving normally," Kratos replied. "Right now a majority of our men are tied up stopping that Gulf War II Project he's working on with The Dark Agency. That many lives would keep the Dark Kingdom's forces strong for a long time."

"I see," Myddin nodded. "Our enemy is well-coordinated and keeping our resources divided. Has anyone located any of the other Celestial Warriors yet?"

"Just candidates, other than Minako Aino we have no other confirmed sleeping Warriors," Jocelyn replied.

"Shall I fully awaken Mina yet?" Artemis asked.

"No. At the moment, we still need Sailor V in the eyes of the public. Her talents are best put to use boosting morale and stopping our enemies from gathering more energy," Myddin spoke.

"So we need to awaken the others," Kratos said firmly. "What about that girl, Rei Hino? She showed a lot of promise in The Land of Black Leaves."

"Is there any doubt about her?" Artemis asked.

"Not that I could see," Rusila responded. "But that still only adds up to three."

"Luna believes she's found two more among Usagi's classmates," Myddin said. "After she has pursued this avenue, we shall make our next move."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna pushed open the double sliding doors of the Keeper's private dojo open.

"Welcome to the training area, Usagi."

Usagi whistled at the sheer scope of the space. It had to be the size of a baseball field. The entire place was filled with Keepers performing combat drills. There were glass windows around the upper portion of the walls, allowing passersby in the hall to observe it from above. Luna gestured for Usagi to follow and the two made their way through between the various blue mats that had been laid out. Eyes were on her every step of the way, making the blonde very self-conscious. They were both wearing workout clothes, which basically amounted to T's and shorts.

"Well, I am one of the ones they've been waiting for. I guess this kind of attention is to be expected," she thought to herself.

"Here we are," Luna said.

They stepped onto a mat reserved just for them. A tall, handsome boy with short blonde hair in a white karate uniform leaned against a concrete pillar near their matt. He stood and also stepped onto it. Luna faced him, and he stood at attention before her.

"Commander Luna," he said. "Apprentice Keeper Haruka Tenou reporting."

"At ease," Luna replied. "Usagi, I'd like you meet…"

"The race car driver? He's like, the first really awesome one Japan's had in a long time!" Usagi exclaimed, surprised.

"Oh, so you know of me, little kitten," Haruka purred.

"Ah-well-yeah! Hey, those moves on the track when those guys tried to send you into the spin, but you made them fall for their own trap: awesome!" she replied.

Haruka stepped in closer and leaned in until their faces were inches apart. He held her chin tilting her head up.

"So, Odango-tama, is it possible that you have interest in the roar of an engine and the sound of wind rushing past all around you? Hmm," Haruka asked in a sultry tone.

"Oh, brother…" Luna groaned.

She facepalmed, and was beginning to regret inviting Haruka the Flirt to this.

"Ahem, Usagi, we really need to…" Luna said.

She noticed that the girl was lost in Haruka's presence. His beautiful blue eyes, his handsome face, and smile all seemed as perfection to her right now. Haruka leaned in to kiss the girl on the lips.

"Ahem," Luna cleared her throat.

The lech paused on hearing her, but then ignored it.

"Well, actually, I just watch with my father and brother sometimes," Usagi replied.

"Alas, I was hoping I had met a kindred spirit," Haruka said wistfully.

"I can change," Usagi hastily.

"USAGI!"

"Eep!" Usagi jumped, the spell broken.

Haruka looked over at Luna, who was glaring sternly at him. He laughed disarmingly and backed off.

"If I'm not mistaken, you already have a girlfriend, Tenou," Luna said irritably.

"Awww…." Usagi whined.

"Oh, don't fret, little rose, I have a big heart."

"Ugh. Haruka, Usagi, just grab a practice sword and get into your corners!"

They obeyed and each took a corner of the mat.

"Well," Luna said. "Since we don't actually have any idea how reincarnation or the passing of Celestial Powers works, we have a lot of work to do. Usagi!"

"Yeah."

"When you're transformed into Celestial Warrior Moon, how do you know how to fight like you do?"

"I dunno. It just kinda happens on its own. I never took single a karate lesson. When I put on the armor, it's like a suddenly know how to do this stuff."

"Interesting. Could it be genetic memory?" Luna pondered.

"Genetic memory?" Usagi asked.

"Genetic memory just means that you might have the memories of your ancestors stored in your blood. If it's that, then you really are a relative of the previous Celestial Warrior Moons," Haruka replied.

"It's just a theory and no one's ever managed to prove it under normal circumstances," Luna said.

"Well, I stepped through a convenience store in Japan and ended in up in a hide-out hundreds of miles away under the sea," Usagi said. "Normal has officially left the building."

Haruka and Luna laughed.

"Are you implying it was ever here?" Haruka replied.

"Um…" Usagi thought about it.

"Alright, you two, time for practice. Usagi, I want to try to access those combat skills without transforming. Begin!"

Usagi and Haruka circled one another. Usagi tried to hold the sword in the correct manner while concentrating on bringing out her ability to kick ass.

"Hiya!" she screamed.

She took a clumsy swing at Haruka. With one half-hearted parry, Haruka disarmed her and the practice sword clattered on the floor.

"Again," Luna ordered.

Usagi charged Haruka with the blade held high. He simply side stepped the younger girl's swing at the last second and fell face first on the ground after tripping over her own feet.

"Again!"

"Aaaugh," Usagi yelped as she was thrown halfway across the mat.

"Again!"

"How did that happen?" a Keeper asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Haruka replied.

"Can someone help get me down from here?!" Usagi begged, hanging from the rafters.

After three more tries, it was obvious that Usagi was hopeless outside of her celestial gear. While they tried to figure out what to do next, Myddin wondered in.

"Hello, Luna, Usagi, Haruka," Myddin greeted.

"Oh, hello, sir," Haruka replied.

He dropped what he was doing and stood at attention before his superior.

"At ease, girl, we're not that formal," Myddin chuckled.

"Girl? You're not a boy?" Usagi asked Haruka.

"Does it really matter, kitten?" Haruka asked.

"I-uh-well…"

"How goes the training?" Myddin asked Luna while the girls continued to talk.

"Well, we found out that she only knows how to fight when transformed into the armor," Luna said. "A pity, I was hoping she could at least access her swordsman skills in civilian form."

"I see," Myddin muttered thoughtfully. "Well, we can fully solve the mysteries of the Celestial Warriors later. At the moment, our top priority is making sure she's ready for anything Queen Beryl can send out. Ah, speaking of which."

He turned to Usagi.

"Haruka, could you relieve Usagi of her Transformation Hilt, please?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Haruka replied, though she was puzzled by this order.

"What?!" Usagi cried.

"Myddin?" Luna asked.

He held up a hand and looked at her.

"Trust me."

"Hey, stop that!" Usagi struggled against Haruka.

Haruka had her held tight. She twisted one arm behind the younger girl's back and frisked her. When she found what she was looking for, she withdrew.

"Got it," Haruka announced.

She held the hilt high while Usagi jumped at her, trying to grab it back.

"Hey, give that back! Give it back to me!"

"Haruka, do not willing return it to Usagi!" Myddin ordered.

Haruka complied and continued to keep it away from the other girl. After several unsuccessful tries at forcing Haruka to give her back the item, she turned angrily to Myddin.

"Hey! Why are ya doing this? I thought I was supposed to be learning how to be a better warrior!"

"Calm down," Myddin said. "Now, Usagi, think. Why did the hilt come to you in the first place?"

"Because I'm Celestial Warrior Moon," Usagi said emphatically.

"Well, yes and no. Think back on what you were doing when it came to you. Why did it come?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because once you remember, no one will ever be able to take it from you again," Myddin replied.

Usagi sighed, and thought back that night. The Rake was about to kill her when suddenly she felt an awesome power in herself, and in that moment she felt like she could call it, so she did. Then the Transformation Hilt answered the call of its master. She faced Haruka and held out a hand.

"Come," she ordered.

The hilt tore itself from Haruka's hand with a violent jerk. The tall tomboy yelped and shook the pain from her wrist while the hilt flew back to Usagi's palm. She heard Myddin clapping his hands behind her and looked at him quizzically.

"How'd you know that would work?"

Myddin winked at her.

"Some of the ancient texts tell of the Warriors calling their Transformation Items to them with similar results. At least now we know you can never truly be disarmed," he replied.

"Who made these?" Usagi asked, turning the hilt over in her hands. "Whoever it was planned for everything."

"No one rightly knows. Much like the Silver Crystal, their true origins are shrouded in mystery, but the functions of both are clear enough, so it's not great mystery what the thoughts of their creators were," Myddin explained.

"I think it's time you suited up," Luna said.

"Okay," Usagi replied.

A flash of light and she was the Warrior again. Several gasps in awe could be heard from all around. A tear almost ran down Myddin's cheek at the sight of her in her gear. The reality of that one of the Warriors they'd been waiting for so long was amongst them became, well… more real just then.

"Alright, now spar Haruka, non-lethal mode," Luna instructed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Usagi said.

She switched out the blades for wooden poles and took her corner of the mat. Haruka took the other.

"Begin," Luna ordered.

The sparring partners closed the gap between them quickly and went at it. Usagi's twirling blades came in rapid succession, but Haruka was a skilled swordsman and blocked every single strike. The tomboy ducked left of a downward strike, blocked the next which came from the side, and jumped back against an upwards swing. With Usagi's side exposed, Haruka came forward with a thrusting move, which was parried.

Usagi swung upwards, but Haruka adjusted the angle of her blade to stop it. While their blades were interlocked, Haruka suddenly kneed Usagi in the side. Usagi crashed into the ground and looked up to get a wooden blade to her throat.

"Dead," Haruka said. "You have to watch your sides at all times."

"O-okay."

Myddin and Luna watched closely as the two traded blows.

"She's very good," Myddin observed.

"Yeah, with the armor on, she'd something else," Luna grinned.

"Oh, yes, Usagi, too," Myddin said.

As the sparring match went on, it became clear that as far as technical skill and form went, Usagi was fit for a real fight. However, there were several times when Luna and Myddin noticed when she would miss a subtle opening, missing a chance to exploit it. Her ability to defeat an enemy only went as far as the girl's natural observation skills, which needed a lot of work still.

"Oh, boy, that was exhilarating," Haruka said, wiping her brow.

"Done already," Usagi asked, surprised.

"I don't we think we're going to learn anymore today. Well done, kiddo," Haruka said.

She extended her hand for a handshake, which Usagi accepted. When she did, Haruka threw her over her shoulders onto her back. Then pinned her down and held the wooden blade to her throat.

"Except for this one final lesson," Haruka whispered. "Never give them any quarter, and expect no quarter to be given to you. Remember that, and you might live long enough to see the Moon Princess ascend."

"Yes, sir…er, ma'am."

Haruka chuckled, and stood. She offered a hand to Usagi and helped the warrior to her feet.

"Sir, ma'am. Either will do for me," Haruka said.

"Um, do you consider yourself a man or a woman?" Usagi asked.

"Both."

Usagi looked past Haruka at Luna, who just shrugged and rolled her eyes as if to say "just roll with it".

"I think Haruka has the right idea, that's enough for today," Luna said.

"That was fun. We should this again sometime, muffinhead," Haruka called after Usagi.

"Oh, man! Don't do that!" Usagi said miserably.

"What? What?" Haruka asked.

"I already have one guy calling me names. Just Usagi, alright?"

"Heh heh, how about Bunny?"

"…Okay, 'Bunny'," Usagi said, with resignation.

At least that wasn't that bad.

"Alright, Bunny. I will be seeing you again."

Haruka blew her a kiss as they left her behind in the sparring area. Haruka shook her head as Usagi. Then she noticed Myddin looking with an amused look.

"What?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing," Myddin replied. "Absolutely nothing."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid, lousy nurse," Makoto grumbled. "She's all 'you really should take it easy, Ms. Kino' and 'here, let me make that grocery run for you, Ms. Kino', and then forgets the eggs! You NEED eggs to make "Egg" Drop Soup."

She kicked a can that happened to be lying on the sidewalk in her way.

"Humph," she pouted.

The can hit something.

"Hey! What the hell?" she heard a male voice shout.

Makoto looked ahead towards the source of the voice. There she saw a black-haired man in a black shirt and pants and green jacket looking around with an annoyed look holding the can she'd just kicked. Makoto sighed and quickened pace, going over to him. She hung her head looking at her feet somewhat embarrassed.

"I think you're looking for me. Sorry about that," she said genuinely.

"Ever heard of recycling? Man, that is the second time in less than week a girl's thrown something at my head," he said grumpily.

He handed it to her, and she reluctantly took it.

"Yeah…" Makoto mumbled. "Listen, I…"

She looked up at his face for the first time.

"I…I…I…" her speech entered a loop as she got lost in his aqua eyes.

He raised a brow.

"What's up with you?" he asked flatly.

"I…I…I…uh, me…Makoto," she managed to stammer out.

"Mamoru," he returned the greeting. "See ya. Don't throw anymore things at people's heads."

"Yeah…" she said dumbly.

"Ooookay," he said.

He went on his way, leaving Makoto standing there with her purpose in leaving her apartment completely forgotten.

"Wait a minute," he said. "That girl. Isn't she one of the ones that was…"

He looked over his shoulder at her one more time before rounding the corner.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Welcome to Hikawa Shrine," Siggie greeted.

"Oh, hello," A girl in her mid-teens replied with a bow.

"Oh, wow, he's cute," she thought.

"Hey, I know that uniform. You've come a long way out to visit us," Siggie said. "Is this visit more than just a quick stop off to pray, perhaps?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," she replied, blushing. "I'm here for that one ceremony."

"The 5:30 Love Blessing? Twenty minutes earlier and you'd have just been here in time, sorry."

"Oh," the girl said disappointed.

Siggie smiled knowingly.

"But, starting to today, we are offering something else that might also help in the area of love. New Love Amulets to guarantee you will find what you're looking for. We're selling them at the shop."

"Have a nice day, ladies," Rei called after three latest customers.

She was tending the store and had been all day, because the Love Charms Siggie suggested to her grandfather were selling like cold water in a desert. She glanced at the stand the little charms hung from and saw that it needed restocking. Rei pulled out the cardboard box underneath the counter and opened it. They were almost out, period.

"Oh, geez, Siggie and I are going to have to make more of these tonight if we're going to have any tomorrow," Rei thought.

No sooner had she emptied out the box did the girl approach her. Rei smiled warmly at the customers.

"Hello, I'm Rei. How can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm looking for a Love Charm."

"Oh, of course, here they are."

"Oh, thank you," the girl beamed, handing Rei the money.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day," Rei said nicely.

As soon as the girl was gone, Rei absently looked others charms the shop also sold that hardly ever got bought. They were there were ones for ailing relatives, spirit wards, and amulets for many other things that seemed like they should be selling out, too, especially with all the weird occurrences going on lately.

"Kids today, no priorities," she muttered, cradling her head.

Then she realized what she just said and ran a hand through her hair frustratedly.

"Ugh, I sound like an old woman," she groaned.

"Bye-bye, girls," Hibiki waved after the departing teens.

Siggie walked up the summit of the old stone steps leading up to the shrine. He watched the girls all wait at the bus stop. He glanced at his watch. The 6 O'Clock bus pulled up and let them in. Then it took off as soon as they were all on board. Siggie smirked as he watched it drive off.

Rei's breath caught in her chest as a premonition of danger impacted her mind like a beating hammer. She saw an image of bodies lying in a limp heap together in a dark place. Deimos and Phobos landed on the counter cawing with alarm. She climbed over the counter and broke into a dead sprint following where her senses led. She sped past her Grandfather and Siggie down the stairs, taking wide paces skipping every other step.

"Rei? What wrong's?" Hibiki asked.

"I don't know, but I just had a vision," she called back to him.

Both men followed after her out onto the sidewalk, where she stopped. She fell onto her knees and hunched over.

"Rei?" Hibiki called.

She didn't respond at first, so Hibiki grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him. He gingerly held her chin and turned her head up to face him. She had limp, unfocused stare.

"Rei," Hibiki said again, greatly concerned. "What's wrong? What it is?"

"It's gone. I was too late," she whispered. "It took them. It took them."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ami yawned. She shuffled out of the Crystal Seminar towards. She tried to shake it off, but she was practically dead on her feet with a headache and dizziness. Her eyes lids were so heavy they just wouldn't stay open no matter how much she tried. Granted, she was always tired after cram school, but today was the worse. Without thinking, she stepped out onto the road.

A car horn blared at her and she looked at the numbly with half-lidded eyes. Suddenly, someone yanked back onto the sidewalk.

"Ami? What the hell? That guy could have run you over," the person asked, astonished.

The tired girl looked slowly at the source of her savior. It was Makoto. She had a grocery bag in one arm.

"Oh…(yawn) …Hi, Mako."

Ami shook her head again and gave her cheeks a good slap to try to wake up. It worked momentarily, but then her eyes closed by themselves again. She laughed senselessly. Makoto was at a loss of what to make of this.

"Ami? What have you been doing all day?" she asked.

"Just studying. Cram school just got out. I'm heading home."

Ami pointed with an unsteady arm over at the Crystal Seminar. Makoto looked where she pointed to see other students leaving the building in various states of exhaustion, ranging to mild to being just as bad as Ami.

"What do they have you doing in there?"

"Just work with computers. It's supposed to…uh…straight, no….sharpen…the, uh, the, uh…"

"Sharpen the mind," Makoto finished for her.

"Yeah! What you said. Seeya later, Mako."

"Oh, no, you don't! You're in no condition to go anywhere by yourself! Come on, I'll help you."

"MakoOooo… I'm fine. You're still hurt…"

"I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. Now stop trying to push me away and just let yourself lean on me, already!"

"Kayyyy…"

"Good. Now what's your address?"

As Ami drawled it out, Makoto regarded the institute one last time. She didn't know much about computers, but she knew that this wasn't normal. She fully intended to have words with Ami's mother about this. Then she looked at her bag, lamenting that she wouldn't be getting the eggs home anytime soon.

"Hey, Ami, how do you like egg drop soup?" she asked. "I'll make dinner when we get there."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Nephrite's study in his estate in New York City, he, Jadeite, and Zoicite schemed up another plot. Jadeite leaned against the wall next to one of Nephrite's many, many bookshelves reading the list of targets. Zoicite was lounging on the couch reading a book. Nephrite was pouring over star charts and making calculations.

"Looks like the next one will be ready on the 14th," Jadeite said. "Perhaps I can get an early start enriching this man's energy levels."

"Feel free, but don't get cocky, Jadeite," Nephrite cautioned from his desk.

"Oh, come now? When I have been known to overdo it?" Jadeite asked confidently.

"You don't seriously want me to answer that, do you?" Nephrite said without turning around.

Jadeite glared at the older man and scoffed.

"I didn't think so," Nephrite said, grinning.

A moment of silence passed between them.

"Well, there is that… evening company ring you started in using those succubae in Romania," Zoicite said. "That one almost got you nailed by Orion."

Jadeite turned red and puffed up with fury.

"I did not almost get nailed by Orion!" Jedeite yelled defensively.

"Mm-hmm," Zoicite said slyly.

"I'm telling you! I totally had the situation under control!" Jadeite said at almost a shout.

"Sure you did, honey," Zoicite yawned inattentively.

"I did! I really did! And don't call me, 'honey'!" Jadeite bellowed.

Suddenly, Zoicite was right in front of him, giving him a seductive look. He ran a hand down Jadeite's face lovingly, a touch Jadeite recoiled from.

"What's the matter? Is your little ego wounded? Will a kiss make it better?"

"Hey, hey, hey! I am NOT Kunzite! You… you… Just make sure you have another set-up by the 14th."

Zoicite held back a laugh watching Jadeite stutter and carry on.

"Relax, you know I'm one-man man," Zoicite said, flipping his hair. "I already have something else in the works. Speaking of which, I better make sure that Siren has been playing nice like instructed."

"Siren?!" Jadeite exclaimed incredulously. "You're getting on my case about using Succubae to lure men, and you're using a Siren?"

"Well, of course, silly," Zoicite replied, pinching Jadeite's cheek. "I'm copying you. It's obvious, wide spread, and easy to track, just like something you'd plan."

Jadeite turned red and puffed up angrily.

"The Celestial Warrior and her allies will come like hounds to the fox," Zoicite said sneakily.

"I'm ignoring you now," Jadeite said.

He turned to Nephrite.

"Hey, after our shift, want to go to the old haunt?" Jadeite asked.

Nephrite stood briskly, but did not respond.

"Nephrite?"

"I can't believe it," Nephrite muttered. "I never would have imagined…"

"What's up with you?" Jadeite asked.

Nephrite burst out into hysterical laughter. Jadeite and Zoicite exchanged confused looks and approached him.

"Brilliant! Fantastic!"

"What's brilliant?" Jadeite demanded.

Nephrite grabbed the phone off his desk and dialed a number quickly.

"This is Maxfield Stanton, patch me through to Line 0," he ordered.

After a moment, someone else picked up.

"This is Nephrite. Prepare another Tracking Crystal. I'll be by shortly to calibrate it."

With that, he hung up, grabbed his hat and coat, and headed for the door.

"Care to explain what's going on?" Jadeite asked impatiently.

"Elementary, my dear Jadeite," Nephrite answered. "The Seven Great Youma have been reborn as humans."

"Really? Which humans. We shall have them reawakened immediately! Where are they?" Jadeite said excitedly.

"The stars haven't revealed that information to me. Therefore," Nephrite said with a half-grin. "The hunt is afoot."

 **A/N:** The reason Makoto and Ami's memory rewrites isn't working perfectly is because they're sleeping Celestial Warriors. On normal people, Memory Rewriting works flawlessly.

*=The manga's words, not mine.


	9. Bonding

**Celestial Warrior Moon:**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Sailor Moon related properties. Sailor Moon is the property of Toei Animation and Naoko Takeuchi. This is a fan work created to celebrate the work. It is not intended to infringe on any copyrights.

**Chapter 8**

**Bonding**

The rest of the week passed without further incident, allowing Usagi much needed rest from the continuous barrage of horrors The Dark Kingdom had subjected her to. She was able to get some training in with the Keepers. Makoto became healed of her wounds in days and the stitches were removed, much to the doctor's surprise. Naru's mother was released after five days in the hospital. At the moment, both she and Naru were both staying with her young sister, Miku.

Usagi was surrounded by a thick, gleaming fog, almost like tiny particles of crystal swirling around reflecting light making it painful to look around. She squinted through the brightness to try to see.

"Where am I?" she wondered. "It's like I'm just caught in some kind of endless mass of this stuff."

No matter where she looked or where she went, there was more of it. The loud tapping of the high heels she was now wearing for some reason clicked against the marble flooring. She looked down at her hands to find them glowing as well.

"What's this, and why am I in this white dress? It's like something a princess would wear," she wondered.

She could have laughed at that one. Then she heard a faint voice like the wind sighing, but couldn't make out the words. She looked about again and saw a vague figure running towards her with an arm out-stretched. She turned to the person fully and as he drew nearer, she could begin to make out the form. It was a man with short black hair. He was dressed in dark blue clothing and had a long flowing black cape. He reminded her of Phantom Mask in many ways.

He was shouting something at her, but she could barely make it out.

"Who are you?" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Pr…ver…ne…" was all she could make out.

He was closer now and she could almost see him. His posture didn't seem threatening, but rather, he looked concerned for her. He stopped just before he crossed the threshold where he'd be fully visible to her.

"Who are you?" she asked again.

He spoke again, but she could not make it out. She strained to hear him and inched closer to get a better look. He was like something from a memory. Though his face was still obscured, she could see him smiling at her. The next thing Usagi knew she was staring up at her bedroom ceiling.

"Eeeeew'kay, then," she mumbled.  
She slowly sat up.

"Well, that was weird," she thought. "It felt so real, and who was that guy?"

There was a knocking at her door.

"Y-yeah," she called.

"Usagi, are you going to sleep the whole morning away?" her mother asked.

"No, I'm up," Usagi called.

"Okay. Don't keep your friends you're meeting at the Game Crown waiting," Ikuko said.

"The Crown… Oh, right! Ami and Makoto!" Usagi gasped.

She jumped out of bed and changed clothes quickly. She slipped into a casual yellow T-Shirt and a shin-length green skirt and then headed out. It was now Sunday, on the 12th of April, six days to the day she first donned the celestial gear. But today, she was going to meet up with Ami, Naru, and Makoto at The Crown. A few minutes later, she ran out the front door. She grabbed her bag on the way out.

"Goodbye, mom, dad, L-Megumi!"

"Seeya, kiddo," "Megumi" called back from the kitchen table.

"Don't forget, Usagi, your class has its first test this Friday!" Ikuko called after her. "I'm expecting you to get some schoolwork done after you're done playing with your friends! Your textbooks are in your purse, so I better see some progress on them when you get home tonight!"

"But try to have a good time," Kenji called.

Ikuko turned and went back into the kitchen. "Megumi" currently sat at the dinner table next to Kenji eating some toast while reading the morning table.

"So your classes tomorrow, right?" Kenji asked, looking up from his own paper.

"Yep," Luna answered. "And I can't wait to get started."

"Oh, if only our Usagi shared that drive," Ikuko said. "More toast?"

"No, thanks, I'm good," Luna replied.

Luna turned back to the paper and flipped the page.

"Hmm. Mysterious disappearances at the Hikawa Shrine…rumors of a doom bus marked '666'. Seven teenage girls, possibly more, have disappeared shortly after they were seen departing the grounds of the shrine. The first incident happened on Thursday, followed by another on Saturday, yesterday. The head priest Hibiki Hino was held for questioning, but was released due to lack of evidence," she read. "The head priest's granddaughter, who works as a miko at the shrine, is also suspect, exhibiting hostile behavior towards the police following the head priest's detainment."

She turned the page immediately deciding that 'doom bus' required Keeper attention, after a few minutes, she found another strange article:

"Tennis player Katie Sandler from Springfield, Illinois, dies of unknown causes. The autopsy report wielded baffling results, as there appears to be no cause for her death at all. Both authorities and medical experts are at a loss of what to make of the puzzling demise. Witnesses note the victim began suffering inexplicably high stress levels and acted with intense aggression shortly before she collapsed. The young rising talent was set to compete in Japan this summer."

"Strange," Luna thought. "The tennis player is probably nothing, but this doom bus situation warrants a closer look."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Naru! Ami! Mako!" Usagi yelled enthusiastically.

She had just run in the front door of the Game Crown to meet them.

"Hello, Usagi," Ami chimed.

"Hey, what took you?" Naru asked looking up from Beat 'Em Up she was playing.

"Yo," Mako said.

"Sorry, I overslept," Usagi said.

"Same old Usagi," Naru laughed.

"Hey, how's your mom?" Usagi asked her.

"Better. Aunt Miku's with her right now, so I can finally just take a break from all this."

"That's good to hear," Umino said from just behind Usagi.

She jumped, bumping into Makoto.

"Gah! Why'd you let him tag along?" Usagi demanded, annoyed.

"Let him?" Makoto asked. "It was more a case of we couldn't get rid of him!"

"Aw, don't talk like that, Mako," Umino said.

"For the last time, Umino, this is kind of a girl's day out," Naru said.

"So, you're saying I'm the odd man out?" Umino asked, disappointedly.

"Yes, on accounts of both the 'odd' and the 'man' parts," Naru replied.  
"Aw, but I wanted to come," he said with disappointment.

"Another time, alright," Naru replied.

"Really?" he asked.

"Sure. Just not today, 'kay?"

"Well, alright," he replied.

With that, he left the girls alone, somewhat sadly.

"Geez, kinda clingy, isn't he?" Makoto said.

"Hey, girls," Motoki called over.

He approached as he usually did, only he was lacking his apron and had his gray jacket on.

"Hi, Motoki," came their responses.

"Hey, Motoki. Is your shift ending already?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, I'm taking the afternoon off. I got someone to meet."

"Jerkface from the other day?" Usagi asked cynically.

"Mamoru? Well, yeah, him too," Motoki laughed.

Usagi snickered at the fact that she didn't even have to say his name before Motoki guessed it.

"Oh, man, Mamo, can't you ever make a good first impression with people?" Motoki thought miserably.

"There's someone else?" Makoto asked.

"Yep. My girlfriend, Reika," Motoki replied.

"Girlfriend?" Usagi asked as if she'd just been slammed with a sledgehammer.

Motoki blinked at her reaction, completely oblivious to the reason.

"What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

Usagi forced a smile and giggled a little too hard for it to be natural.

"Oh, nothing, so you're going to hang out with your best friend and girlfriend. That's great!" Usagi said with forced pleasantness.

"Actually, it's a double date," Motoki said.

"He has a girlfriend?" Usagi said, skeptically.

"No, actually," Motoki replied. "Reika and I are introducing him to a friend of Reika's." 

"He doesn't have a girlfriend. What a surprise," Usagi asked dryly.

He looked at the foursome standing before him.

"Anyway," he said. "Should you girls be up and around already? I read about what happened. How are you all holding up?"

He sounded very concerned, looking them all over.

"Don't worry about us, Motoki. You just get out of here and enjoy your day," Makoto said. "We're all fine."

"Well, alright," he replied, shrugging.

He started to leave, but he stopped halfway out the door and faced them again.

"Hey, if you ever need to talk it out or anything, I'll be around," he offered.

"Sure. Thanks," Ami said.

With that, Motoki left.

"Oh, man," Usagi whined, almost crying. "He already has a girlfriend!"

"I told you. Don't get your hopes up with that guy… and you never made a move," Naru chided. "Besides, he's in college. He's probably been on dozens of dates and maybe even gone all the way with her!"

Usagi felt like she was falling through an endless abyss. Ami blushed and sputtered at Naru's comment.

"N-N-Naru! That's completely inappropriate!" she cried.

Naru just laughed in return while Makoto observed Usagi, who just stared off into space.

"Uh, did she just break?" Makoto asked, confused.

"I…don't know," Naru answered, taken aback.

Usagi just stood there with her head tilted to the side limply.

"Her pulse is fine," Ami said, letting go of her wrist.

"Hold on, girls. I know what to do," Naru said.

She whispered in Usagi's ear:

"Hey, we're going for burgers."

"Burgers?!" Usagi squealed in delight.

"I know a place," Naru told the others. "Katsuragi Burgers. It's about three blocks down."

"YAY!" Usagi cried.

"That just happened?" Makoto asked Ami.

"Indeed. Noted. The way to bring Usagi back from a catatonic episode is food," Ami replied.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rei sat on the roof of her school, eating alone, her head resting in one hand. She took another absent bite of noodles from her bento with her mind lost in thought.

"How are they doing it? And why at our shrine?" she mulled it over. "Could it be an old enemy trying to ruin our reputation? It'd have to be a spirit my Grandpa and I forced from the home of whoever they were tormenting."

Nothing else made any sense to her. Now she just had to establish the method. The victims disappeared after leaving the shrine, which meant that the damage wasn't being done until they left the grounds. She considered the possibility that Siggie was responsible for it, but she banished the thought. With so many unexplained things occurring all over the world these days, she could hardly blame one new apprentice that happened to show up shortly beforehand. But that didn't explain why she wasn't able to pinpoint the cause. Usually, by meditating, she'd be able to foresee danger. Now her prophecies just weren't working at all.  
What's worse is that the police were suspicious of her grandfather because it was happening right at their shrine. Snap! Rei looked despondently at the chopsticks she had just broken with her fingers. The anger had surged through her at the memory of the police taking Grandpa away for questioning.

"Here," a voice said.

Rei looked up to see one of her usual girl posse offering her a pair of chopsticks.

"T-Thanks," Rei said, accepting them.

"Miss Rei, are you okay?" the other girl asked.

"Sorta. As well as I can be. You probably know all about it."

"I don't think you or your grandpa is responsible," the girl who'd handed her the chopsticks blurted.

Rei regarded the girl evenly, and then spoke.

"You'd be a first."

She tapped the ground next to her, motioning for the pair to join her. They both smiled widely and hurriedly plopped next to the raven.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Hey, Mamoru," someone hollered.

Mamoru stopped and looked over his shoulder at the source. The other student was standing on the steps of the apartment building.

"Hey, we're meeting up to study in ten, and afterwards, pick up some chow," another student called. "Interested?"

"Not really," Mamoru answered uncaringly, turned, and walked away.  
"Cold, bro," the guy said.

"Not your bro," Mamoru replied.

"Can you believe that guy?" he heard one of his classmates ask before he left earshot.

He turned the corner and passed by a scruffy man in a wrinkled gray business suit.

"Being your usual charming self, I see," the man said.

Mamoru stopped and gave him a sidelong glance.

"You have news?" Mamoru asked.

"Right to the point, as always," the man replied, disarmingly. "Why yes, I do have good tidings of joy."

Mamoru looked at him fully.

"I'm listening."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Dr. Mizuno," the receptionist's voice cracked over the intercom.  
"I'm here, Karin. What is it?"

"Inspector Wakagi and an officer Aoba are here," the receptionist's voice buzzed over the intercom.

"Right on time. Thank you, Karin. Send them in," Saeko Mizuno answered.

Mizuno greeted them at the electronic sliding doors of the facility.

"Inspector. Officer. Welcome, the specimen is right this way."

"Good morning, Doctor," Wakagi replied. "I trust you've secured it based on information provided from… that other incident. I hope I brought it in undamaged enough. With that mettlesome Ishida around, I only had a fifteen minute window to get it out there before whoever he works for made off with it."

"Don't worry, Inspector. You did a good job in transporting the specimen. The Superintendent, you, Officer Aoba, and my crew are the only people who know this thing is here. Follow me. I'll show you," Mizuno reassured. "I don't think you need to worry, though, this one's been staying dead for days now."

"Good," Wakagi said. "It better."

He checked his sidearm and then kept his hand on it.

They came to a huge vault door with all manner of security implements to get past. They waited patiently while Dr. Mizuno went through the motions opening the door, handprint, eye scan, a security code, and voice activation.

"Is this… youma, I guess, you brought in really as bad as they say it is?" Aoba asked.

"Oh yeah," Wakagi answered plainly. "We've seen them all shapes and sizes lately. The whole world's gone nuts, I tell ya."

The door slowly opened by itself revealing an autopsy room with a gurney in the center. All manner of equipment far more advanced than what you'd find in a typical morgue were all around. Mizuno led them inside. The body on the slab was a covered by a white sheet. The three crowded around it. Mizuno pulled it back. While Wakagi remained more or less calm upon seeing the remains of Morga, but Aoba had to turn away at first to keep control of her gag reflex.

"That celestial warrior chick sure did a number of this one," Wakagi muttered. "Are these arms?"

"Oh…my God," Aoba said, still trying not to puke. "Are those…legs?"

"Yes and yes," Mizuno replied.

"Alright, so what happened to it?" Wakagi asked.

"Well, we're unsure which wound came first. Either the head was removed first, or the arms were. Afterwards, the head sprouted legs and a flesh-like bag inside its neck which had newly formed copies of its vitals inside keeping it alive, albeit smaller, but there were growing. There was even bone forming inside it. This thing would have grown itself a new body had it been allowed. Its cellular reproduction was off the charts. As you can see, death was caused by a pair of stabs to its brain.  
"As for the body, it was definitely somehow still functioning after separation. See all these odd tentacle-like limbs protruding from random places, and this one right here. Yes, this one. You see, its growing partially over where the head once was. A defense mechanism if I had to guess. As for the arms: Over here are the arm bones. We found them retracted into it torso. The hands still had their phalanges, though. The skin is extremely expandable and was tricky to cut. It was likely wielding its arms like whips. It's almost a shame its killers didn't wait a little longer. I would have loved to have a second specimen body to examine," Mizuno finished.

Wakagi gave her an odd look. Aoba just looked ill.

"As for its place of origin, well…," Mizuno said. "We don't know. We found some tissue samples in its stomach, and we have processed them. That's where things start to get weird."

Wakagi's brow raised in response to that, oh this he had to hear.

"Starts getting weird…?" Aoba asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Dr. Mizuno replied calmly. "In its stomach we found what we were barely able to identify as the remains of a ringed seal."

"The ringed seal?" Aoba gasped. "As in… The North Pole?"

"Very good," Dr. Mizuno congratulated her.

"Oh, I just watch a lot of nature shows," Aoba replied with a giggle.

"So The North Pole," Wakagi said. "That's not exactly close to Japan, so it looks like we got some more zoos to call."

"What else can you tell us about this thing, Doctor?" Aoba asked.

"Very little," she replied. "Everything about this creature should be impossible. We've conducted the most methodical autopsy we can and we're just scratching the surface. The organs are so alien they're difficult to identify. Its system is unlike any organism known to man. We're still in the process of mapping its cardiovascular system. Its blood is an unknown substance we've never even seen before. Its blood fried our equipment when we tried to have it analyzed. We're looking at a life form completely new to humankind's perception, unless you count fantasy and sci-fi."

Wakagi chuckled.

"Doctor, I think it's beyond any doubt that the lines between reality and the impossible are getting blurred, big time," he said.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Not bad, but I'd have preferred the Mazzio's Pizza Diner," Makoto said. "So where to after we're done eating?"

"We could go to the library," Ami suggested.

The other three shot her sour looks in response.

"…Or not," she said, sheepishly.

The four of them were seated at a booth chowing down.

"How about we go to that new Ace Saijyo movie, Seven Nights Hellbound," Naru suggested.

"Oh yeah, that new action movie," Usagi said excitedly. "I've been dying to see it, oh, but mom doesn't like me seeing anything more violent than a Disney cartoon. But Ace is so dreamy!"

"Well, what she doesn't know won't hurt you," Naru replied while Usagi was in the midst of fangirling over Ace.

She turned to Makoto and Ami.

"You guys in?" she asked.

"Eh, sure, why not?" Makoto shrugged. "But I'm not sure I can take that little pretty boy seriously as a rough and rumble mercenary like the commercials say he's playing. He's great on his show, Phantom Ace, but there he's more like superhero."

"Is this Ace guy is a big star or something?" Ami said, utterly clueless.

The three surprised looks she received seemed to indicate she was correct.

"How could you not know who Ace Saijyo is, he's like, the biggest new idol in Japan right now!" Usagi cried.

How could Ami not have heard of him?

"Oh, really?" Ami asked innocently.

"Yeah, bigger than B'z, Tube, The B.B. Queens, T-Bolan, Zard, Wands, and Field of View," Usagi clarified excitedly.

"Oh," Ami replied. "I'm afraid I don't know any of those artists. What kinds of music do their play?"

Usagi's jaw seemed to be on the verge dropping all the way to the tabletop while Naru and Makoto looked at her with amusement.

"Don't listen to much radio, huh?" Makoto asked, entertained by Usagi's befuddlement at Ami's cluelessness.

"Only for the weather broadcasts," Ami answered.

"So what kind of music does Ami listen to?" Naru asked, wryly.

"Well…" Ami said, putting a finger to her lip while looking up at the ceiling. "There's the work of Vivaldi, Bach, Mozart, Beethoven, and Tchaikovsky to name a few."

"I knew it," Naru said, knowingly. "Little Ami's a classical music lover."

"I find their work relaxing when I'm doing my homework," Ami said. "You listen to it, too, Naru?"

"Mostly at mom's store," Naru replied.

"So, what's this Phantom Ace show about?" Ami asked Makoto.

"It's a superhero show about a guy who puts on a mask and tuxedo to fight crime," Makoto answered.

"That doesn't sound very practical. Wouldn't body armor make more sense?" Ami asked. "What does he fight with?"

"Cards and roses," Makoto said. "You're over-thinking it. Anyway, you in for a movie?"

"Sure."

"It starts in about an hour at the Watase Theater," Naru said. "It's about a ten minute walk from here, so we have plenty of time."

"Say, do you think Phantom Mask stole the idea for his name from Phantom Ace?" Usagi asked.

"Feh, they're nothing alike if you ask me," Makoto replied, turning up her nose. "Phantom Mask is just a thug who beats up other thugs."

Usagi didn't reply. So far, though his behavior was curt, he definitely had higher ambitions than just being a jewel thief. She began to ponder who Phantom Mask really was and what he was really after.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The door rang as Mamoru entered the Chinese restaurant.

"There he is," Motoki welcomed. "And you're only six minutes late this time."

They were sitting at a table. Motoki and Reika sat next to each other on one side, and Yu was sitting across from them next to a vacant chair meant for Mamoru.

"Yeah, yeah," Mamoru replied sourly. "Sorry, it took me a while to break away and get here."

His demeanor and tone changed completely when his eyes fell on Yu.

"And this pretty little flower must be Yu."

The young woman seated in the chair across from his stood as he approached.

"And you must be Mamoru Chiba," she replied.

Mamoru smiled and extended his hand seemingly to shake hers'. She accepted, and instead, he bent down and kissed her hand.

"Oh, my," she blushed.

"Yu Kurasawa, I don't suppose you'd like to have a meal with a boorish fellow like myself?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied, easily.

Motoki breathed a sigh in relief as Mamoru conducted himself like a gentleman, for once. He and Reika exchanged looks, hoping this meant they'd found a winning match-up.

Mamoru sat down at last and picked up his menu.

"Reika told me you're major is anthropology," Mamoru said to Yu. "Are there any particular peoples you're studying right now?"

He turned to her and kept his eyes focused on her eyes.

"I'm specializing in social anthropology, uh, musicology, to be exact," she answered. "Right now, I'm writing a paper on Mozart's influence on Rock-no-Roll."

"Awesome. I always thought it was strange that the two music sound so different, but when it comes down to it, they're so much alike," Mamoru replied.

"Exactly," Yu replied happily.

"Reika's already probably told you I'm majoring in political sciences. Well, I also definitely love music," Mamoru grinned.

Mamoru and Yu kept up their chat after ordering. They decided to go with the buffet and left Motoki and Reika waiting for their own order.

"Finally, a girl he has something in common with," Reika said, sounding relieved. "I don't know why you kept bringing him on these. He's never gone on a second date with any of the girls you or I introduce him to."

Motoki remained silent, turning away from Reika slightly while trying to find the words.

"Is he really worth the trouble, I wonder?" Reika asked.

"Well, you know," Motoki said with hesitation. "He doesn't even have that many friends, let alone a girlfriend yet."

"And he doesn't really seem that interested in making any more than just you and maybe me," Reika said firmly.

"Reika…"

"Face it. The man is a lone wolf," Reika said. "You're more interested in him meeting new people than he is."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that…one of these days college is going to end and we're going to part ways and… he'll be left with no one," Motoki said solemnly.

"That'll be his own fault if he doesn't start letting someone other than you in," Reika replied.

"Speaking of roomies," Motoki said. "Does Yu ever drive you up the wall with that research of hers'?"

"Sometimes, but at least it's nice music that she plays," Reika answered with light-heartedly.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Geez, that guy can be annoying sometimes," Mamoru muttered as he and Yu stood in line.  
"Who?" she asked.

"Motoki. The guy means well, but he just doesn't get it," Mamoru spoke slightly cross.

"Get what?"

He looked Yu square in the eye again.

"Yu, I can already tell that you're a great gal, but I'm just not interested in a relationship right now. It's nothing against you, I swear. But…bI'm not ready for a girlfriend right now."

Disappointment registered in Yu's eyes.

"I see," she said.

"No hard feelings?"

She shrugged.

"I only just met you, but…" she trailed off.

"Why?"

She looked back at her.

"Wanna talk again, as friends? We can at least be that, right?"

Mamoru smiled.

"I'd like that."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, Motoki, it's beautiful," Reika absolutely gushed at the present Motoki had given her.

It was a coin necklace. Motoki held the now empty box he'd brought it in.

"Did you make this?" she asked. "It's wonderful."

She put on it, snapping it into place in the back.

"Oh, yeah," Motoki said with a laugh. "It took a few tries, though. You should see what became of the other coins."

She laughed and gave him a playful shove. Then she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love it," she said.

"I gathered," he replied.

"Hey, there, lovebirds," Mamoru said.

"Ah! Mamoru, you're always so quiet," Reika exclaimed, having not heard his approach.

"Just light on my feet," he said mischievously.

He and Yu settled in, getting ready to eat.

"I was wondering when you were going to finish making that," Mamoru said, spotting the necklace.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Oh, man, even Ami must think I'm a cut-rate dork," Umino said pitifully.

He kicked a pebble on the sidewalk as he walked along with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I know! I'll do something to impress her," he said confidently.

Then doubt crept in and his shoulders slumped.

"Oh…right, I forgot to a moment. I'm me," he said hopelessly.

He hung his head and contemplated his situation on his walk. Then he came to a line of people waiting at the front of a store. He looked up from his contemplations for the first time and saw them and the store. The inside was lit so he was able to peer in. He found this odd, because he knew it was just an abandoned shop he passed everyday on the way to school and back. He looked up at the name, "Lady Peisinoe's Love Fortunes".

"Now how did they get this set up so quickly?" he thought, remembering what a state of decay it was in.

In fact, it had been condemned. Now, though, it looked like the whole place had been carted off and something else was there. While still an old red brick building, the front was very well-decorated with a radiant red awning and a highly decorated door. Inside, he could see it was decorated like the inside of a Greek palace. In the middle of the room was a table with a crystal ball and tarot cards set up. A beautiful young woman in her twenties sat across from a girl around Umino's age telling her a fortune. The girl seemed pleased. The woman's skin was pale and smooth-looking and she had her hair done in a Hime cut. In the middle of her forehead was a red dot like Umino had seen Indian royalty have.

He awkwardly scratched the back of his neck and then shrugged.

"Why not? There's nothing for it," he said.

He stepped forward and into the long line. He had to be patient because some of the customers took a while, but he did eventually cross the threshold to the interior. He heard a 'ding' when he entered and was finally able to sit down.

"Good afternoon, young man, I'm Peisinoe. How can I help you today? Since this is opening day, we have a half-off sale on all fortunes."

"That's good, since I can't afford that much," he replied.

"Oh, my prices are very reasonable, so tell me, what is the occasion? Wanting to know if your love confession will be requited, hoping to find that special someone of your dreams or perhaps you seek simple love advice?"

"Well, I'd definitely like to impress this one girl, and maybe try to make this other one not hate so much," he said.

"Ah," Peisinoe replied. "Then I have just the thing to solve your woes if you'll listen."

"I'm all ears!"  
She smiled, but something about it seemed off. She motioned for the crystal ball.

"We will consult the crystal ball for this one. Please gaze into it while I consult the spirits," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.  
"Think of the one you wish to be yours'," she instructed.

Umino thought of Ami, and the instant he did, he saw her visage in the crystal ball.

"Amazing," he breathed.

"Yes, it is," a voice within his head said.

"Huh? What," he asked mentally, so he found he could not move now suddenly.

"You will do whatever you desire," it said.

Umino felt his mind going into a haze.

"Do whatever you want. Be perfectly blunt with you words. Speak quietly or shout, whatever you desire, at work or play. It's entirely your choice. Now none govern you save me. So I bid you leave with this one command: spread the word."

When she was finished, Umino just sat there with a dumb expression on his face. She leaned in and whispered a single thing in his ear:

"Go."

Umino obeyed, leaving the establishment behind. The corners of Peisinoe's lips turned up in a crooked smile. Another sat down. She began her work on him as well.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I thought it was funny that he only ever needed to reload that shotgun twice in the whole movie," Ami said as they exited the cinema.  
"He was magically generating ammo," Makoto snickered.

"So yeah, I gotta be 'somewhere' tomorrow, Naru," Usagi said.

"Not a problem," Naru replied, getting her meaning.

"I think the bad guys graduated from the same Marksmanship Academy as the Storm Troopers," Naru heard Makoto tell Ami.

Naru looked at the pair still giggling about the movie's sillier aspects. They'd been doing it through the whole running time. Usagi, on the other hand, had been a little too distracted by the shirtless hunk during the finale.

"We probably better pick somewhere to go and get some studying done," Naru said.

"What?!" Usagi and Makoto cried unhappily.

"The class is having its first test this Friday and Makoto and I have both missed out on school," Naru explained. "Besides, Usa, your mom called my aunt to make sure I got reminded to do it."

"Ugh," Usagi moaned.

Naru looked at Usagi with genuine concern.

"And I know you probably need the help," she said.

"Her 'job' can't be leaving her too much time to keep up on school," Naru then thought.

"I agree," Ami replied. "We've had all day to play, anyway."

"Aw, do we have to?" Usagi whined.

"Yes," Naru said insistently.

Usagi continued to carry on, but Naru ignored her.

"Right, so who's house?" Naru asked.

"We could go to mine," Makoto offered enthusiastically.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Here we herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre," Makoto practically sang, opening the door for them.

The other three followed her into the quaint little apartment, leaving their shoes at the door. They passed by a large Sailor V poster on the wall.

"Come on in. I'll whip you guys up some tea and something to eat in a jiff," Makoto said with elation.

"Someone's in a good mood," Usagi said.

"I rarely get guests over," Makoto replied. "We can set up at the table here in the living room. Let me get the tea heating. Be right back!"

They sat on their knees in the around the low table in the living and dug out their textbooks.

"Huh. I wonder where her parents are," Naru asked, finding the abode strangely silent apart from the sounds of Makoto shuffling around in the kitchen.

"Oh, that," Ami muttered. "Uh, well…"

Makoto came back in.

"It's alright, Ami," Makoto said.

She looked at Naru and Usagi.

"I live here alone. My parents are… gone. It was that big plane accident that took them."

"Oh, wow!" Naru uttered, shocked. "Mako, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, are you alright living alone like this?" Usagi asked.

"I've been living like this for a year now," Makoto replied. "It's no big deal now, but…"

Makoto looked at the family photo on top of the TV. Her eyes turn sad.

"I sure do miss them when I'm alone in this place," she said somberly.

She shook it off and smiled at her guests.

"So, before we begin, what does everyone want?" she asked. "I can make just about anything!"

"I came prepared," Ami said.

She pulled a bento out of her bag and popped it open to reveal some sandwiches.

"We'll also just take sandwiches, Mako," Naru said.

"Just sandwiches?" Usagi complained.

"Yes," Naru said firmly.

"Oh, I can do better than that," Makoto replied. "How about some curry?"

Usagi's eyes lit up, but Ami spoke up first.

"Don't you think we'd better start cranking soon?" Ami asked.

"Okay, but I just want everyone to eat well," Makoto answered earnestly.

Naru and Ami both gave her a stern look.

Makoto sighed.

"Alright, sandwiches for Usagi, Naru and me it is," she said resignedly.

She disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Wow, this whole thing just screams déjà vu," Usagi thought.

She reached into her bag and felt the hilt.

"Alright, if we manage to have a full repeat, I've come prepared this time," she assured herself.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A young man stepped out onto the balcony of his apartment. He pulled his mask over his face. His cane rested on his shoulder as he looked out onto the night sky over Tokyo. He raised one arm so it was level, and his faithful hawk landed on it.

"You ready for this, kid?" the hawk spoke to him.

"What? Are you kidding me? I'm Phantom Mask," the young man replied.

The young man leapt over the railing into the night.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"I pray that my daughter Risa comes home to me soon."

Clap. Clap.

Rei heard the parents praying outside and hesitated before pushing open the front doors of the shrine now changed into her miko attire. A middle aged woman ran up the steps towards, carrying her high heels in her hands.

"Rei! Re!" she called.

"Oh, Mrs. Aonuma," Rei greeted. "Is something wrong?"

Mrs. Aonuma stopped in front of Rei and bent over, wheezing. She looked up at the priestess and managed to speak.

"Mii! My daughter. Have you… seen her?"

"No, why has something happened to Mii?" Rei asked.

She prayed from the deepest parts of her soul that this was nothing. Mii wasn't even ten yet.

"Mii… she's missing. Never came… home. Said she was coming here after school."

"Oh, no. No," Rei's thoughts were of horror.

"Please, tell me you've seen her? I'm so worried," the girl's mother begged close to tears.

"I wasn't here yesterday," Rei replied quietly. "But Grandpa and Siggie were."

"It's the work of that 'Devil's 6 O'Clock bus', is what this is," a man that'd come to pray for his child said. "It had to be. If your daughter got on that bus, she's with all the rest."

"What about your sixth sense everyone is always talking about, Rei?" Mrs. Aonuma asked.

"It… wasn't been much help lately. I'm sorry," Rei said sympathetically.

Mrs. Aonuma stiffened, almost angrily, but then her stance deflated. She turned and started to depart without another word. So did several other parents, who were muttering amongst themselves.

"She isn't even going to extend that courtesy to us? Even though we came all the way to their shrine," she heard a woman vehemently whisper to her husband.

A father with a thick mustache and wide rimmed glasses stormed up her.

"So you can't help? Is that what you're saying?!" he demanded.

"You should probably just leave this to the police. My senses allow me to detect when a spirit has inhabited a house or building, but this is nothing of the short," she replied.

"Oh, come on, you're a shrine maiden!" he said heatedly. "Or are you? Where is your grandfather, anyway? Does he even do any work as a priest around here? And all I've ever seen you do is chant your weird little prayers."

He stepped in close, menacingly.

"Are you people the ones responsible for our kids being spirited away?"

Rei stared up at him frostily.

"Go!" she said, no, ordered.

"Excuse me?"

Rei's hands balled into fists as she shook with angry. Then she took a stomping step forward and unleashed every ounce of venom that had been building up since the accusations began.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" she screamed up him.

He stepped back away from her, stunned. Rei took a reigned herself back in, and then looked around at the resentful or grim faces of the other people visiting the shrine. She turned and ran back into the temple, pulling the front door shut behind her. Before she closed it all the way, she spotted Siggie at the shop selling more of the amulets, they were going like crazy.

"Hmm."

Then she closed the door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The sacred fire crackled and roared. Rei kneeled with her head bowed in front of it with her hands together in front.

"Concentrate," she instructed herself.

She went calm, serene even, entering into the meditative state. All her energy was focused on one thing.

"What will happen next? Where are the children disappearing to, and who is responsible? Is it Siggie?"

The door slid open behind her. Siggie sat on his knees while opening it.

"Miss Rei, your meal is ready," Siggie said.

Rei's focus was shattered and spun around to face.

"Leave me! I can't concentrate!" she shouted.

"Sorry, sorry," Siggie said, disarmingly. "Uh, I'll keep it warm until you can come."

He shut the door again, leaving her alone.

Rei faced the sacred flames again.

"He always acts so nice and laidback. Am I barking up the wrong tree here?" she asked herself.

She started the process over again. She saw nothing for the most part. However, every now and again, she'd catch a glimpse of something, but it would come and go too quickly for her to make it out, just like the sensation of whatever was taking the children. Was someone keeping her sixth sense was working properly?

"Show me something," she willed silently. "Show me anything."

Then she saw it. She was almost surprised, considering that every other time she'd come up with nothing. In her vision, she saw an armored figured standing amidst a burning land with flames as far as the eye could see. She could barely tell the person was woman, but the armor was what she recognized the most. It was just like the gear of that celestial warrior she'd cooperated with. The figure held aloft a bow but had no quiver strapped to her back. She pulled the string back. An arrow of flame formed and she prepared to fire it.

But wait. A second figure appeared beside the woman, a man. He was also armed with a bow. He did have a quiver, from which he pulled a black arrow and notched it. He was dressed in some kind of leather armor and his face was hidden from her in the vision.

Then as one, the celestial maiden and the man fired their arrows at a common target. Then the flames covered her vision from seeing anything more. They extinguished and all was darkness once again. She didn't see anything more. She opened her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Outside, a white cat and a black cat sat before the gate of the shrine looking up at the building.

"So now that's ten disappearances," Artemis said.

"Looks like," Luna confirmed.

"Is there any doubt?"

"Not really."

"Time to get to work, love."

"Agree, and don't call me love," Luna said, giving Artemis a light swat.

They entered the grounds of the Hikawa Shrine, passing under the circling crows above.  
A/N: Sorry for the lateness. Geez, eight chapters in and I'm just now getting down to developing Mamoru's character.  
As you probably guessed, some aspects of Mina's story of her days as Sailor V will be bleeding into the main narrative of Celestial Warrior Moon. The last few chapters of Codename: Sailor V happened during Usagi's early days as Sailor Moon, anyway. Phantom Ace is a somewhat Tuxedo Mask-like character from Sailor V. That, I did not know at the time I renamed Tuxedo Mask as Phantom M


End file.
